You Are My Last Hope
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Ambos padres de Kate han sido asesinados y ella se vuelve policía para investigarlo pero en el proceso sufre de depresión. Pronto tendrá que lidiar con su escritor favorito siguiéndola a todos lados cuando se convierte en su musa… ¿qué pasará si Kate ve todo a su alrededor derrumbarse e intenta acabar con su vida de la manera más cobarde que existe?
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Vengo con nueva historia algo OOC…**

 **Summary: Ambos padres de Kate han sido asesinados por la misma persona y ella se vuelve policía para investigarlo, pero en el proceso sufre de depresión y se vuelve una persona muy cerrada y apartada… Su única amiga, Lanie, vive en otro estado y pronto tendrá que lidiar con su escritor favorito siguiéndola a todos lados cuando se convierte en su musa… ¿qué pasará si Kate ve todo a su alrededor derrumbarse e intenta acabar con su vida de la manera más cobarde que existe? ¿Podrá Castle salvarla?**

 **Debo de decir que esta historia será algo WAFF (ya saben, historia feliz) pero con mucho drama… quiero algo pasteloso y largo para lidiar con el hiatus… la historia se centrará básicamente en ellos dos y podremos ver diferentes etapas de su vida… tanto de la depresión de Kate como de la lucha de Castle… De momento es K+…**

 **Veremos como se desarrolla porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué estoy escribiendo… en fin…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Prólogo.

Inclinado sobre el cuerpo inerte de la detective, acunándola sobre su regazo con dulzura, rezando en voz baja su nombre una y otra vez. Un cántico exclusivo de ese momento de tragedia con el que se había encontrado. Le había checado el pulso una docena de veces y seguía pareciéndole tan débil que no creía que fuese a resistir hasta que llegara la ambulancia. No podía creer que Kate hubiese hecho eso, que hubiese tomado esa enorme cantidad de pastillas acompañadas con una botella de algo que parecía ser whiskey.

Seguía preguntándose por qué. Una mujer joven y bastante hermosa, con un trabajo que parecía agradarle y… un hombre que la amaba. Él. Richard Castle. Escritor de Best Sellers. Amaba a su compañera desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero no se había dado el tiempo para demostrárselo. O es que probablemente era que ella no se dejaba. Era una persona muy cerrada, muy alejada y sin embargo se había convertido en su musa por ese carácter fuerte y esa pasión por lo que hacía. No lograba entender que la llevó a algo así.

—Resiste, Kate. Resiste, por favor —Pedía Castle en un susurro ahogado en el oído de la detective. Tenía la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara y le diera algo de fuerzas para no sucumbir en la oscuridad—. Vamos, Kate, debes de ser fuerte —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y no se molestó en limpiarla. ¿Para qué? Caerían más de todos modos.

Rick le acarició el cabello con dulzura y dejó un beso en su frente, sintiéndola cada vez más fría, cada vez más lejana, cada vez más perdida en aquel lugar en el que no quería pensar. Porque no podía perder la esperanza. Debía cuidarla aunque no se dejara. Estar ahí aunque la dura detective no quisiera. Sabía que jamás podría separarse de ella.

—Kate, por favor. No te vayas… —Su voz fue más un sollozo ahogado. Una súplica interrumpida por el nudo formado en su garganta. Abrazarla fue lo único que le quedó cuando no pudo sentir el pulso en su cuello, o cuando toda su piel era como un témpano de hielo. Pero algo le decía que Kate seguía ahí, seguía con él. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le indicaba que no la había perdido del todo.

Los paramédicos entraron a toda prisa instantes después, cargando con ellos una camilla y arrodillándose junto a Castle. Le fue casi imposible dejar de abrazarla, dejar de acurrucarla, pero sus intenciones de no separarse de ella se vieron desplazadas cuando el paramédico señaló que tenía un pulso bastante débil, pero seguía con vida.

Rick no era un hombre religioso, pero en ese momento agradeció a quienquiera que estuviese arriba por no habérsela llevado. No todavía.

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y trató de tomar aire cuando fue testigo de un colapso de Kate una vez en la camilla. El cuerpo de la detective se arqueó y de pronto comenzó a temblar. Fue testigo de las convulsiones de su musa, de cómo su rostro perdía aún más color. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar la mandíbula y apartar la mirada con desesperación. La imagen le causaba un dolor en el pecho. Le desgarraba el corazón verla así. " _¿Qué hiciste, Kate?"_ , se repetía en su cabeza las veces necesarias para dejar de escuchar la constante lucha de los paramédicos con ella.

Las ruedas de la camilla se perdieron en la lejanía dejando el sonido de la música que Kate tenía en su apartamento cuando él llegó. Los gritos ahogados de las voces en las canciones le erizaron la piel y avanzó un par de pasos para apagar el aparato de sonido. El silencio reinó el lugar y le dejó a Castle un segundo de tranquilidad para caer en la cuenta de que los paramédicos salían del edificio y él debía alcanzarlos.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa escaleras abajo, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta. No iba a dejarla sola.

* * *

 **Es simplemente un capítulo de entrada… Un prólogo que quise agregar solo para ver si les gusta la idea o no…**

 **Gracias por haber leído y espero sus respuestas… ¿Sigo o no?**

 ***Grace***


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, aquí les dejo este capítulo bastante más largo de lo que normalmente los escribo. Corresponde a todo lo anterior al prólogo.**

 **Aclaro que voy a subir la historia a T porque puedo incluir algo de lenguaje como son las groserías o algo así.**

 **Debo decir que no sé nada acerca de lo que se sufre durante la sobredosis y esas cosas pero el intento le hago.**

 **Gracias a por sus opiniones a** _ **smiile**_ **,** _ **Guest**_ **,** _ **mily**_ **,** _ **Always1514**_ **,** _ **Marti Alfaro**_ **,** _ **HateHiatus**_ **,** _ **Guest**_ **,** _ **Martha AlwaysCB**_ **y** **… y ya que les gustó la idea pues aquí está la continuación**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo I

 _Cerró la puerta del apartamento antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa escaleras abajo, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta. No iba a dejarla sola._

* * *

 _ **14 horas antes…**_

Como todas las mañanas, Kate Beckett se despertó con el sonido del despertador que descansaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Se incorporó en la cama estirándose y avanzó al baño para asearse. Adoraba ducharse por las mañanas para deshacerse de los rastros de sueño y poder tener un día más óptimo. Dentro de lo que cabía como 'día óptimo', porque para ella todos los días era una constante lucha contra el mundo. Contra ella misma. Contra la situación que venía arrastrando desde hacía 13 años.

Y peor aún, con la que venía arrastrando desde hacía solo unos meses, cuando un maldito hombre de aquellas personas que asesinaron a sus padres le pegó un tiro en el pecho en el funeral de su capitán, Roy Montgomery. De ahí las cosas solo empeoraron en su vida, pues la oscuridad retornó y las ansias por hacer que los disparos pararan habían hecho que su apartamento quedara irreconocible innumerables veces… aun sin haber ningún disparo.

Kate abrió un cajón en su baño y extrajo un frasco naranja que contenía las pastillas recetadas por su psiquiatra el Dr. Burke. Una dosis un poco más fuerte que las anteriores. Aquellas que llevaba tomando por años, porque después de todo el diagnóstico siempre era el mismo. Depresión, estrés, ansiedad, entre otros trastornos relacionados. No había dejado tomar pastillas desde Enero del 99, después de la muerte (asesinato) de sus padres. Después de verlos a ambos sin vida en un callejón en donde la única luz que iluminaba provenía de un cartel de comida china a unos metros.

Verlos inertes en el suelo con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo la había dejado marcada. Tanto que tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para obtener ayuda psiquiátrica en un hospital cerca. Cuando se consideró fuerte para enfrentarlo todo un año después, ingresó a la academia de policía con un único objetivo; encontrar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Dos pastillas y un vaso de agua fueron suficientes para que el día de Kate Beckett estuviese oficialmente inaugurado. No había día sin su medicamento.

Y como todas las semanas desde el atentado, tenía que asistir a una cita con su psiquiatra, el cual venía atendiéndola desde siempre. En el 99 sus sesiones eran diarias, después redujeron a cada dos días, después eran semanales. Para cuando cumplió 26 años sus sesiones correspondían a una cada cuatro meses y era simplemente para evaluar su estado y surtir la receta de antidepresivos cada vez más leves y en menores dosis.

Después rebajaron a una sesión cada 6 meses. Eso cuando tenía 29 años, después de que apareciera en su vida un hombre que le dio algo de alegría a su existencia. Rick Castle. Su escritor favorito. Aunque también un mujeriego de primera con el que no quería tener trato íntimo. Era cierto, permitía cierto grado de relación pero había un "hasta aquí" que consideraba sagrado. Nadie, a excepción de su buena amiga Lanie – la cual se había ido a vivir a San Francisco tras casarse –, sabía de su vida privada, de sus problemas personales o de la muerte de sus padres.

Toda su existencia era privada, todas sus relaciones habían sido tan banales que terminaban en cuestión de un par de semanas y por más que tratara de negarlo, no quería que la suya con Castle terminara de esa manera. Podía considerarlo un buen amigo, un gran compañero, pero nunca una pareja. No creía tener las agallas para comenzar algo con él sin llegar a arruinarlo.

Y las cosas se habían puesto más distantes entre ellos después de la confesión de amor que él le hizo cuando ella permanecía tirada en el césped del cementerio con la sangre manando de su pecho y la vida abandonando su cuerpo. Había tenido que fingir que no recordaba nada de ese momento, que su mente estaba en blanco, y agradeció que él no insistiera con el tema.

Después de aquel día las citas con el Dr. Burke habían vuelto a ser semanales y las pastillas más fuertes. Le habían diagnosticado PTSD, el cual ya le había sido diagnosticado antes cuando tenía 19, pero había desparecido al pasar un año. En ese momento había vuelto. El estrés postraumático había vuelto y con él, los problemas, las inseguridades, los llantos, la sensación de que alguien la perseguía, la ansiedad, el peso sobre su pecho impidiéndole respirar y sobre todo, el recuerdo de aquella noche nevada de Enero. Esa imagen que llevaría tatuada con fuego en el alma.

Beckett entró en la oficina del Dr. Burke y se sentó en la posición habitual: la espalda recargada hasta el final del sofá de cuero negro, las piernas sobre él y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Burke siempre esperaba a que fuese ella quien iniciara la sesión, y Beckett ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—He vuelto a sentir que alguien está en mi apartamento… dispuesto a terminar el trabajo que dejó a medias. Fue hace 3 días. Um… le disparaban a las ventanas, queriendo darme a mí, pero todo fue producto de mi imaginación. Lo supe en la mañana cuando solo vi el desastre que yo había hecho —Kate hizo una larga pausa queriendo ordenar sus pensamientos de esa noche. Una de muchas otras que había tenido en la que escuchaba los disparos zumbando en sus oídos, las risas de personas que se burlaban de su estado y de nuevo la voz de Castle repitiéndole que la amaba. Todo mezclado en su mente. La hacía marearse, tirarse al suelo y llorar. Llorar de desesperación—. Todo era tan real en ese momento. Podía sentirlo y escucharlo todo. Después me quedé dormida junto al sofá y por la mañana todo era normal —Burke la observaba en silencio.

En sus años como psiquiatra de Kate había aprendido a conocerla y decodificarla. Era una chica complicada y con más problemas de los que dejaba entrever en ocasiones. Ante las demás personas podía parecer una mujer fuerte e inquebrantable, pero era más débil que eso. Necesitaba a alguien que la orientara y le recordara todo el tiempo que no estaba sola. Burke cruzó los brazos y tomó aire.

— ¿Qué hay de Castle? — ¡Claro! Burke lo sabía. Beckett hablaba de él en cada sesión que tenían desde hacía más de 3 años. Al principio exponiendo su desesperación de tener tras ella a un niño grande con un ego aún más grande; después simplemente contando anécdotas que vivía con él; luego las charlas se habían vuelto todo acerca de Castle –la manera de ser infantil que tenía, el gran padre que era, lo gracioso, el buen escritor, lo atento que era, entre otras muchas cosas–. Pero para esos últimos días, Kate siempre hablaba acerca de esa confesión de Castle.

—Sigue igual que siempre. Siempre está ahí, llevándome café todos los días, haciéndome sonreír… pero yo le estoy mintiendo en la cara desde hace semanas —Beckett se sentía perdida. Los sentimientos que claramente Castle sentía hacia ella la hicieron precipitarse a un vacío oscuro de confusión. ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Acaso sentía lo mismo? No quería forzar ningún sentimiento y luego llegar a arruinarlo todo.

—Está bien guardarte algunas cosas para ti, y te lo he dicho muchas veces, Kate. Solo cuando estés lista le dirás la verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa si nunca estoy lista? —Podía parecer una pregunta demasiado fatalista, pero Kate así se sentía. No estaba preparada mentalmente para una relación estable y lo único que pasaría si se apresuraba era _desastre_.

—Entonces tendrás que vivir con ello, pero no creo que las cosas sean eternas —Burke hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla—. Tengo una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde que comenzaste a hablar de Castle —Kate asintió despacio, temiendo la pregunta. Estaba casi segura de cuál sería—. ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Castle? —Sí, Kate tenía razón. Había adivinado la pregunta. Sabía que Burke había querido preguntarle eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y es que nunca se había atrevido a decir lo que sentía por Castle en voz alta porque ni ella misma estaba segura de qué era. Creía que verbalizarlo lo haría real o haría que ella se lo creyera, y no quería eso.

—No estoy segura ¿sabes? He estado años compartiendo cosas con Castle pero aún no estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que siento por él. Sé que no quiero lastimarlo, ni dejar que mi poca salud mental acabe con nuestra amistad. Sé que no quiero que las cosas se pongan tensas entre nosotros si algo no llega a funcionar. Pero no sé lo que siento por él —Burke asintió mirándola. Sabía que Beckett se había estado reprimiendo por años a Rick Castle, pero esos días las situaciones la habían puesto al borde de un acantilado y se encontraba más confundida que de costumbre.

— ¿Y te molesta o te alegra que Castle se esté tomando las cosas con calma? —Preguntó Burke. Beckett abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. En realidad hacía su existencia más fácil, pero a veces se sentía un tanto decepcionada con la manera indiferente que él había adquirido.

—Ninguna de las dos. Simplemente… siento que es bueno para aclararme —Burke asintió.

La sesión se dio de manera normal y cuando Kate iba a salir se detuvo y se giró de nuevo hacia su psiquiatra.

—Siento si esto va a sonar algo extraño pero quiero dejar las sesiones —La decisión dejó a Burke consternado. Tenía 13 años tratándola y ¿ella quería dejar las sesiones?

— ¿Por qué, Kate? —Inquirió el psiquiatra con seriedad, poniéndose de pie a la par de Beckett y observándola atentamente.

—He estado 13 años tomando sesiones. 13 años viniendo aquí y no creo que algo haya mejorado. Siento mis días cada vez peores y el venir aquí no arregla nada. Nunca ha arreglado nada. Y antes de que diga cualquier cosa debo decir que es mi decisión y nadie puede obligarme a hacerlo. Tomé las sesiones que eran obligatorias en la comisaría y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y no quiero seguir viniendo —Beckett mantuvo las manos en la bolsa de su abrigo todo el tiempo mientras recitaba su discurso y Burke no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a asentir y anotar algo en el cuadernillo que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Es tu decisión —Respondió finalmente y Kate se retiró tras despedirse brevemente.

Creyó haber tomado la decisión correcta. Y es que tras años de ir y sentarse a contar sus días y a que le recetaran más medicamento, sentía que todo seguía igual. Sus padres no volverían y eso lo tenía más que claro. Concluyó que mandarlo todo a la mierda podría darle algo de paz.

* * *

Llegó a la comisaría dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio y visualizó el café cuidadosamente colocado junto a su monitor. Esbozó un intento de sonrisa y se llevó el vaso a la boca bebiendo un sorbo del maravilloso líquido que le calentó la garganta al instante.

Sus compañero se acercaron a ella y Kate tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia la pizarra. Tenían un nuevo caso. Ryan miró a Esposito con duda, sabiendo que las noticias no serían para nada buenas.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió Beckett. Espo' dio un paso al frente y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la castaña.

—Una mujer fue encontrada a la mitad de la calle con un orificio de bala en la cabeza. Fue con un rifle de francotirador —Beckett tragó saliva y dejó el vaso de café de nuevo en el escritorio mirando a sus compañeros con duda.

Ryan asintió confirmando la historia de Esposito y Beckett se excusó para ir al baño. Una vez llegó ahí puso ambas manos sobre el lavado y observó su rostro demacrado en el espejo. Tenía noches sin poder dormir bien, tan solo un par de horas antes de que su alarma o su celular sonaran y eso había causado profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Trató de respirar, pero sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho. Las palabras de Esposito la habían dejado algo tocada, le recordó aquel día. El sonido del disparo y después su pecho ardiendo. Después nada. Sabía que alguien iría por ella pronto y eso la atemorizaba cada día, a cada hora. ¿Cómo vivir con eso?

Abrió el grifo y se humedeció la frente con agua, volviendo a tomar aire lentamente y soltarlo. Con cada respiración pudo sentir como su corazón se calmaba, como volvía a su ritmo normal. Debía serenarse para poder resolver el caso cuanto antes, y darle algo de paz a la familia de esa joven.

— ¿Beckett? —Esa voz tan calmada la llamaba afuera y Kate tomó aire antes de salir a encontrarse con Castle frente a frente. Él supo que algo no andaba bien con la detective. Lo intuía. Ella tenía días tensa y se miraba algo pálida—. ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Castle con cuidado, no queriendo tocar ninguna fibra sensible que la alejara.

—Todo perfecto —Contestó ella rápidamente y se escabulló junto a Castle para dirigirse a la pizarra. Rick se percató de que ella estaba mintiendo. Lo vio en su mirada apagada y triste y supo que en ese momento más que nunca debía estar con ella.

* * *

El día pasó muy tenso para Beckett. Cada pista, cada enfrentamiento con los hechos la ponía más y más nerviosa. Escuchaba la voz de los demás como ecos venidos desde otra dimensión, su vista se nublaba por momentos y le era difícil retener información. Todos lo notaban pero nadie decía nada. No querían meterse en problemas con la detective, porque eran plenamente conscientes de que ella les echaría la bronca por entrometidos. Y tenerla molesta no era una opción.

Al final del día el caso no había avanzado mucho, y Beckett se fue a su apartamento sin despedirse de nadie. Tenía todas las sensaciones horribles acumuladas y en cuanto llegó aseguró la puerta y cerró todas las ventanas, echándose al suelo y cerrando los ojos. Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y todo su apartamento estaba en penumbras. Kate gritó cuando escuchó lo que parecía haber sido un disparo en su ventana y se aferró a su arma. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, sus músculos estaban tensos y sus vellos erizados.

Quería que los disparos dejaran de retumbar en sus oídos, quería dejar de sentirse amenazada por los hombres que le habían disparado en el pecho, así que se arrastró hasta su reproductor de música y le dio play, esperando que con el sonido de una banda que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apagara los estruendos en sus ventanas. Pero no funcionaba. Tan solo quería callarlos, silenciarlos. Quería que se fueran y la dejaran en paz.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y su llanto se hizo más audible, más desgarrador. Su mente era atacada por recuerdos espantosos. Los cuerpos de sus padres tirados en aquel callejón; los sonidos de las sirenas; el cuerpo inerte de Montgomery; el disparo; los gritos después de que ella cayó en pasto… Castle repitiéndole que la amaba.

Sacó de su bolso el frasco de antidepresivos y los observó tras un mar de lágrimas antes de abrirlo y echarse unas cuantas a la boca. Quería apagar sus recuerdos, quería apagar todo lo malo que la asechaba. Agarró del minibar una botella de whiskey y lo usó para ayudar a que las pastillas pasaran por su garganta. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dejó caer en el sofá, tratando de respirar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y cerró los ojos volviendo a tomar otra gran cantidad de pastillas acompañadas del líquido ambarino.

Su pecho comenzó a arder y le dio una extraña necesidad de beber agua. Necesitaba agua. Se levantó tambaleándose, todo su apartamento girando y agitándose bajo sus pies. Cayó al piso un par de pasos adelante y una tos insistente le impedía respirar. Se colocó boca arriba y lo única que logró pensar fue: " _al fin pararon"_ , porque no lograba escuchar nada. Ya no había más voces, ni gritos, ni disparos. Solo un profundos silencio acompañado de figuras borrosas a su alrededor.

Castle se había quedado preocupado por ella cuando abandonó la comisaría y después de un rato dándole vueltas había decidido ir a llevarle un ramo de flores y ver en qué podía ayudarle. Tan solo acompañarla si era posible. Llegó al pasillo del edificio de Kate y se sorprendió al escuchar una extraña música proveniente de su apartamento. ¿Kate escuchando metal? Tocó un par de veces pero nada parecía moverse dentro.

Una vecina de Kate salió de su apartamento y se paró en su puerta observando a Castle con curiosidad.

—Debería hacer algo —Dijo la mujer segundos después, haciendo que Castle pegara un salto de sorpresa—. Llevo días escuchando ruidos extraños dentro de su apartamento. Vidrios quebrándose, llantos… es aterrador —Castle tragó saliva asintiendo y viendo como la mujer desaparecía tras su puerta.

— ¡Kate! —Gritó Castle tocando la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Kate! —Repitió. Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? Intentó llamarla pero pasaba a la contestadora—. Vamos, Kate —Susurró comenzando a empujar la puerta. No le quedaba otra opción, debía echarla abajo.

Al fin, después de algunas patadas, la puerta se vino abajo y Castle miró aterrorizado el lugar. Todo estaba a oscuras, había vidrios tirados, la música sonando con fuerza y al fondo, Kate tirada en el suelo con la botella de whiskey en la mano y el frasco de pastillas junto a ella.

—No, no, no —Repitió Castle acercándose a ella y checándole el pulso. Aún seguía con vida. Sacó su celular y llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia, acomodando a su musa en sus piernas mientras esperaba a que ella aguantara.

* * *

 **Sé que probablemente muchos crean "Beckett no haría eso" o se les haga muy drástica su decisión de hacerlo pero recuerden que esta historia es OOC y dramática…**

 **En esta historia no existe Esplanie y pues como pudieron ver está situada durante Kill Shot, Burke no es psicólogo sino psiquiatra y lo demás es muy parecido. Josh no duró tanto tiempo como en la serie y en esta versión nadie sabe de la muerte de los padres de Beckett, por lo que no saben por qué alguien le disparó ni por qué murió Montgomery.**

 **¿Alguna duda, opinión, crítica, comentario?**

 _ **Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la serie pero para los amantes del Rock les dejo parte del link de youtube de una banda que es prácticamente nueva y que a mí me encanta… se llama Curses**_

 _ **/watch?v=RiXtRdiatsM**_

 **Gracias y Saludos**

 ***Grace***


	3. Chapter 2

**Creo que tardé bastante en subir este capítulo. Tenía planeado escribirlo antes pero me entretuve con otras cosas y lo acabo de terminar xd**

 **Pero aquí está, y espero que lo disfruten. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que yo no sé NADA de medicina ni sobredosis ni nada de esto. La mayor parte es ficticia aunque sí intenté investigar un poco para que no sonara algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción o demasiado alocado.**

 **Debo decir que no estoy del todo contenta con este capítulo, creo que no logré plasmar bien lo que quería plasmar y eso me enoja, pero después de darle algunas vueltas decidí dejarlo así.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **mily**_ **,** _ **Always1514**_ **,** _ **Martha AlwaysCB**_ **,** _ **gonza**_ **y** _ **guiguita**_ **…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo II

Había bastante ajetreo dentro del hospital. La fila de la sala de emergencias era larga; los doctores corrían de un lado a otro, atendiendo a heridos, embarazadas, adolescentes borrachos, ancianos con dolores de rodilla, rellenando informes. Desde ahí se podían oír las sirenas de las ambulancias alejarse por las calles. Y Castle se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas blancas con los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza enterrada en las manos. La camilla había entrado a una velocidad inimaginable y se había perdido tras un par de puertas dobles, dejando a Castle fuera de ellas sin sabes qué esperar.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que llegó al hospital preguntando por ella, sin respuesta concreta. Nadie sabía el estado en el que se encontraba. La mente de Castle no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido. Verla ahí, tirada en el suelo de su casa, oliendo a alcohol y sin consciencia lo había dejado nervioso. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Katherine Beckett había tratado de acabar con su vida de una manera indignante y probablemente inmadura. Sí, le había calado que ella no le tuviese la confianza suficiente como para desahogarse con él después de más de 3 años conociéndose. Porque él hubiese movido mar y tierra para ayudarla… porque la amaba. Se lo dijo el día que le dispararon y ella decía no recordar nada. También le había dolido eso, pero no podía obligarla a recordar.

Minutos más de incertidumbre pasaron antes de que el doctor Lehmann saliera preguntando por los familiares de Katherine Beckett. Castle saltó de la silla y se paró frente al doctor señalando que él era su novio. No se le había ocurrido otra cosa, simplemente salió de su boca de manera esporádica y en parte creyó que era lo mejor para que la dejaran estar con ella el tiempo que tuviese que quedarse en el hospital. Además, claro, que esa idea siempre le había hecho ilusión.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella, doctor? —Preguntó Castle después de unos breves segundos en silencio, tragando saliva.

—Le voy a ser sincero. No se encuentra muy bien. Ha tenido una depresión miocárdica durante el análisis de su estado —Castle frunció el ceño. No estaba familiarizado con el término, por lo que el doctor tuvo que explicarle—. Depresión Miocárdica se refiere a la disminución de la actividad del corazón por lo que no llega oxígeno al cerebro, creemos que se debió más que nada a la herida que sufrió recientemente —Castle supo que se refería al disparo, porque durante la operación había sufrido un paro, y los doctores debieron de haber visto el expediente de Kate—. Afortunadamente hemos logrado que su cuerpo se estabilice un poco. Le estamos administrando medicamentos vía intravenosa y la tendremos conectada a un respirador artificial mientras esté en observación durante las siguientes 6 horas en Terapia Intensiva. Fue una gran cantidad de desipramina que tomó y acompañada con el alcohol causó un daño aún peor.

— ¿Desipramina? ¿Para qué es ese medicamento? —Preguntó Castle. El doctor se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de contestar.

—Es un tipo de antidepresivo que se obtiene bajo prescripción médica. Es un medicamento delicado.

Castle no podía creerlo. Ya bastante duro fue escuchar el diagnostico sin ponerse a llorar del coraje y la impotencia como para saber que ella sufría de depresión. No podía ayudarla de ninguna manera y eso lo ponía mal. Ahí estaba Kate, intentando luchar por su vida después de tratar de acabar con ella.

Después de tanto rogar, Castle había logrado que el doctor lo dejara pasar tan solo un par de minutos a verla, a saber que su corazón latía aunque fuese débilmente. Necesitaba escuchar los pitidos de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada para saber que ella seguía con vida.

* * *

Enfundado en un traje azul, con cubre bocas y guantes, Castle se asomó por la ventanilla que separaba el pasillo con la habitación y sintió que un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza verla en ese estado. El Lehmann abrió la puerta y le autorizó la entrada. Castle asintió entrando a la habitación lentamente, tragando saliva. Dos veces. Dos veces la había visto morir. No creía poder soportar una más. Era demasiado doloroso saber que Beckett había hecho eso y que se encontraba así, conectada a intravenosas y cables y un tubo saliendo de su boca para poder proveerle oxígeno.

Se paró junto a la camilla y cerró los ojos para escuchar los _bips_ del monitor cardiaco, indicándole que Kate estaba viva. De momento. Porque sus signos vitales no eran del todo fuertes. Castle sabía que las esperanzas de que sobreviviera a otro colapso serían escasas.

Despacio tomó la mano de Kate y la estrechó entre la suya, mordiéndose el labio tras el cubre bocas para evitar las lágrimas. No quería llorar ahí, quería permanecer fuerte para contagiársela a ella. Kate tenía que salir de esa.

—Eres fuerte, Kate. Lo sé. Debes de luchar. Por ti… por mí. Sé que sonará egoísta pero te necesito aquí, conmigo —Con la mano libre, Castle acarició la frente con ternura. Estaba pálida y algo fría—. Te amo, Kate —Se atrevió a repetirlo. Por segunda vez le decía que la amaba, aunque no estaba seguro que ella recordara mucho a su despertar, justo como la vez anterior. Seguramente ella lo olvidaría de nuevo, pero su propósito era infundirle fuerzas y aparte le salió desde el corazón. La amaba y en ese momento no pudo evitar decírselo, no queriendo pensar en la posibilidad de ser que fuese su última oportunidad.

—Señor Castle, el tiempo ha acabado —Anunció el doctor a sus espaldas, y Rick se inclinó para dejar un cálido beso sobre su frente antes de susurrarle un nuevo _te amo_ y salir de la habitación—. Es mejor que vaya a descansar —Sugirió el doctor Lehmann poniendo una mano en el hombro de Castle.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor, pero volveré mañana temprano. Le dejaré mi número a la enfermera para que cualquier cosa que suceda me llame, ¿sí? —El doctor le tendió a Castle una tarjeta con su número y se retiró tras despedirse.

* * *

Rick llegó al loft bastante cansado, pero aun así sin muchos ánimos de dormir. Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando la nada. No podía dejar de pensar en Kate, en cómo pasaría la noche, en si todo estaría bien. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, reviviendo una y otra vez la imagen de Kate en la habitación del hospital. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. La dura detective convertida en una mujer que parecía ser tan indefensa, tan pequeña. Hundió la cabeza en las manos cuando se percató de una mano cálida en su hombro. Alexis se encontraba parada frente a él con expresión preocupada y a la vez comprensiva, aún sin saber qué sucedía.

—Hey, calabaza —Saludó Castle palmeando el espacio junto a él.

— ¿Sucede algo, papá? —Castle no contestó de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo buscando las palabras adecuadas para poner al tanto a su hija de lo que sucedía.

—Um… sí, mira… Beckett está en el hospital a causa de sobredosis y… bueno, ella está grave —La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y tras tratar de procesar la información se arrojó a los brazos de su padre e intentó reconfortarlo. Ella sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la detective, sabía qué tan importante era ella para él y entendía su preocupación. Lo que no entendía era la parte de la sobredosis. ¿Cómo Beckett había tenido una sobredosis? ¿De qué?

— ¿Una sobredosis? ¿Una sobredosis de qué? —Preguntó Alexis minutos después, temiendo en parte la respuesta. Rick tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Le dolía esa situación y aunque no quisiera arruinar la pulcra imagen de Kate, tenía que hacerlo.

—De antidepresivos. Ella… creo que trató de suicidarse —Alexis soltó un pequeño grito. No esperaba eso. ¿La detective Kate Beckett –una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido– había intentado suicidarse? No podía creerlo.

— ¿Suicidarse? Eso es… oh, Dios. Yo… ¿suicidarse? ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Suicidarse quién? —Preguntó Martha tras ellos. Acababa de entrar al loft y Castle y Alexis no habían notado su llegada. Martha Rodgers portaba un elegante vestido estampado que había utilizado para salir a cenar. Miró simultáneamente a su hijo y a su nieta buscando una respuesta.

Castle se levantó e hizo a su madre sentarse para hablar con ella y de paso contar los detalles también para Alexis.

—Oh, Dios, hijo. Pobrecilla, esa muchacha siempre me pareció una chica fuerte, pero creo que tiene más problemas de los que creemos. Es muy solitaria, y supongo que no tenía como desahogarse —Señaló Martha tomando la mano de su hijo con ternura. Supuso que era difícil ver a la persona que se ama en una situación tan difícil. Por segunda vez.

—Igual no era motivo para hacerlo. Digo, ¿no existen los psicólogos y psiquiatras para ayudarte con ello? Además estás tú, papá. Si tenía problemas pudo haber confiado en ti —Castle supo que Alexis tenía razón, pero una parte de él siempre defendería a Beckett, a la mujer que amaba.

Él también estaba dolido por ese acto de Kate, pero no podía culparla. Después de todo no la conocía demasiado bien.

—No es sencillo. Kate es… muy cerrada. No he conocido amigos suyos ni familiares. Creo que la persona más cercana que conocí fue Montgomery. Y… pues sus novios de una semana Demming y Josh, pero ellos no cuentan —Alexis asintió y esbozó un intento de sonrisa. Sabía que su padre sufría con eso, con la fría decisión que Kate había tomado. Pero era su padre e iba a apoyarlo porque estaba segura que se empeñaría en ayudar a Beckett después de que todo sucediera.

* * *

Castle llegó al hospital temprano al día siguiente sin haber dormido mucho durante la noche. Esperaba recibir buenas noticias de los doctores. Cosas como que ella había pasado una excelente noche y que ya podían pasarla a Cuidados Intermedios.

Esperó a que la enfermera lo atendiera, jugando con sus manos y moviendo uno de sus pies con nerviosismo. Trataba de ser paciente, pero quería saber de ella en ese instante. No soportaba más la espera.

Segundos más tarde se acercó un doctor tras el llamado de la enfermera y se paró frente a Castle, presentándose como el doctor Lee, el cual se encargaría del estado de Kate durante el turno de día.

—Señor Castle, ¿usted es el novio de la señorita Katherine Beckett, verdad? —Castle asintió. ¿Por qué diría que no? ¿Para que le restringieran cosas por ser solo el _amigo_ de Kate? No. Él iba a estar con ella ante todo—. Lamentablemente el estado de Katherine no mejoró durante la noche. Su corazón es demasiado débil y el oxígeno Normobárico no ha ayudado, así que le inducimos un coma para evitar que su cerebro haga esfuerzo de más y su corazón pueda recuperarse, así como el respirar normalmente. Sigue en terapia intensiva y no sabemos qué tanto tiempo la tendremos en observación continua. El doctor Lehmann y yo la vigilaremos muy de cerca —Castle asintió con la mirada perdida. No creía que las cosas pudieran empeorar. Ahora ella estaba en coma, y despertaría quién sabe cuándo.

No quiso llorar, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque no soportaba más la opresión en su pecho. Kate estaba ahí sola, dormida, débil. Sus lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y tuvo que sentarse para no caer. Le dolía saber que era inútil cualquier cosa que hiciera, porque probablemente Kate no lo escuchaba. Esta vez le habían negado la entrada hasta después de mediodía en el horario de visitas y el no poder verla en ese momento lo puso triste. Desesperado.

Tendría que ir a la comisaría e informarle a Victoria Gates del estado de Kate. Había guardado la esperanza de que fuese ella misma quien hablase con la capitana, pero las cosas no habían salido como deseaba.

Tan solo esperaba que el coma ayudara a que Beckett se recuperara. Ella debía recuperarse. Debía hacerlo porque él la necesitaba. Porque Kate no lo dejaría… ¿o sí? Kate no podía irse sin saber cuánto la amaba.

* * *

 **Sé que he sido algo cruel con Beckett y Castle, pero es parte de lo que tengo planeado porque aunque no tenga escritos los capítulos una parte de la historia ya está en mi mente, lo demás lo dejo a emoción del momento, así que a veces ni yo misma sé qué esperar.**

 **Prometo traerles momentos caskett pronto, porque sea como sea este no es un fic demasiado triste. Será difícil pero no triste.**

 **¿Cómo voy? Espero bien xd**

 ***Grace***


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lo dejo rapidito.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a** _ **mily, Always1514, guiguita**_ **y** _ **Martha AlwaysCB.**_ **En verdad aprecio el apoyo y discuelpen si hay errores.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo III

* * *

 _Tendría que ir a la comisaría e informarle a Victoria Gates del estado de Kate. Había guardado la esperanza de que fuese ella misma quien hablase con la capitana, pero las cosas no habían salido como deseaba._

 _Tan solo esperaba que el coma ayudara a que Beckett se recuperara. Ella debía recuperarse. Debía hacerlo porque él la necesitaba. Porque Kate no lo dejaría… ¿o sí? Kate no podía irse sin saber cuánto la amaba._

* * *

Castle salió del ascensor con una mezcla de duda, nervios e inseguridad marcada en el rostro. Si bien hablar con Victoria Gates sería todo un desafío, contarle lo sucedido a Ryan y Esposito lo terminaría por volver loco. Tenía casi una vida escribiendo y no sabía qué palabras usar para relatar los hechos. El simple hecho de tener que empezar la conversación le erizaba los vellos.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de Gates y la mujer le indició que pasara. Castle tomó aire antes de decidirse en abrir y entrar a la sobria habitación. Gates se quitó las gafas y casi rodó los ojos cuando vio parado al escritor parado junto a la puerta. No es que lo odiara, simplemente la ponía de malas cuando usaba sus "palancas" para hacerla quedar en ridículo. Además, claro, de la actitud de niño que tenía. La sacaba de quicio, pero Gates aceptaba que era un buen escritor. Pues una vez había llegado a leer algo de él, y no estaba mal.

— ¿Sí, señor Castle? —Inquirió la mujer con seriedad, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio y alzando ambas cejas. Rick tragó saliva y avanzó un par de pasos hasta posarse justamente frente al mueble de madera oscura tras el que Gates estaba sentada.

—Um… verá… ocurrió algo ayer por la noche… —Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas cuando la imagen de Kate se le vino a la cabeza. Odiaba tener que recordarla en ese estado cada vez que alguien la mencionaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en la impotencia que había sentido, que sentía y que sentiría, puesto que sabía que al despertar de Kate los problemas seguirían ahí, y la chica testaruda seguramente se negaría a dejarse ayudar.

— ¿Señor Castle? ¿Está todo bien? —Por la cara del escritor, Gates sabía que no era así. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido pero no podía descifrar qué. Todas las señales de _catástrofe_ estaban ahí, pero la capitana no quería dar un diagnóstico apresurado. Castle negó sentándose sin una invitación y dejó reposar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para tratar de calmarse. Respiró un par de veces profundamente antes de hablar.

—No sé si usted estaba enterada del estado médico de Ka… de la detective Beckett. Al parecer sufría de depresión y estaba consumiendo antidepresivos.

—Así es —Contestó Gates—. Ella estaba acudiendo a terapia para una evaluación psicológica. Por lo del disparo y… bueno, la muerte del capitán Montgomery —Castle asintió antes de continuar.

—Ayer fui a su casa porque sentí que ella no se encontraba muy bien y… la encontré inconsciente en el suelo… —De nuevo tuvo que interrumpirse para respirar y tragar saliva. Y es que el recuerdo era demasiado fresco aún—. Ella se había tomado una gran cantidad de pastillas con whiskey y ahora está en el hospital bajo un coma inducido porque su corazón está débil y no ha podido respirar por ella misma. Creí conveniente informarle —Gates asintió recargándose en su silla sin creérselo. No era una noticia fácil de digerir, puesto que no era normal escuchar que una detective hiciera algo así. Una mujer que parecía ser fuerte.

— ¿Está diciéndome que ella intentó suicidarse? —La respuesta era obvia, los datos estaban ahí, y sin embargo Gates tuvo que preguntar para ver si su cerebro no había captado mal el mensaje. Castle asintió con sumo pesar y apretó los labios para evitar un sollozo. La capitana soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se alisó el cabello antes de maldecir.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de la respiración y el tráfico de New York entrar por la ventana. Castle no paraba de pensar en ella, en cómo se encontraría, en qué pasaría cuando despertara. Sentía que debía ayudarla y además así lo quería. Gates, por su parte, sabía que el intento de suicidio era un tema delicado y si alguien del comisionado se enteraba de ello entonces podrían suspenderla hasta que pasara todos los exámenes correspondientes que solo un psiquiatra podría evaluar. Sería un proceso largo, y no estaba segura que la detective Beckett estuviese del todo bien para aprobar todos los exámenes.

Hasta no saber con exactitud el estado de la detective no diría nada al comisionado, pero pronto tendría que hacerlo. Era necesario.

—Señor Castle, creo que usted entenderá que debo avisar a mis superiores de todo esto, ¿verdad? —Rick asintió—. Quiero saber una cosa. ¿Entre usted y la detective Beckett hay _algo_? Me refiero a una relación —Castle casi se rio de la pregunta. Claro que lo desearía, era la mujer que amaba.

—No, señor. Entre ella y yo solo hay una amistad.

—Pero usted siente algo por ella, ¿no? —Gates podía intuirlo. Lo miraba a diario. Y es que no cualquier hombre arriesgaría día tras día su vida siguiendo a una mujer sin sentir nada. Castle se preguntó cómo es que ella lo sabía. ¿Eso quería decir que los demás también lo notaban? ¿Todos menos Kate? ¿O ella también se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos pero jamás lo sacó a relucir porque no sentía lo mismo?

—Bueno, sí. Ella… Yo… estoy enamorado de ella, señor —Era la tercera vez que lo repetía en voz alta. Las dos primeras veces habían sido a la mismísima Kate, pero en un estado de inconsciencia en el que no recordaría y en ese momento, a la capitana de la 12th. Una persona que parecía odiarlo y con la que no había compartido muchas palabras. Fue como un respiro—. Sé que es una mujer demasiado cerrada en sí misma. No puedo comprender por qué hizo lo que hizo pero debo decir que estaré ahí para ella cuando despierte —Castle se levantó de la silla y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de confirmación. Gates se levantó a la par y le tendió la mano a Castle.

—No esperaba menos. Gracias por avisarme y… ¿le parecería no contarle nada a los demás detectives de esto? Sé que a Beckett no le agradaría andar en boca de todo mundo

— ¿No cree que preguntarán por ella?

—Les diré que ha tenido problemas personales, pero por favor, mantengamos esto entre nosotros por ahora, ¿le parece? —Rick asintió saliendo del despacho de Gates. No sería tan difícil despistar a Ryan y Espo' con lo sucedido, pues de los tres, él era quien conocía mejor a Beckett. Además no eran tan unidos a ella como para echarla de menos en el trabajo. Les daría curiosidad, es cierto, pero quizá era todo.

—Hey, Castle —Lo llamó Ryan desde su escritorio. Rick maldijo en silencio antes de girarse hacia el detective.

—Hey, Ryan, 'Sito. ¿Cómo va todo, chicos? —Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Era demasiado notoria su presencia ahí sin estar Beckett presente. Castle se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y avanzó un par de pasos hacia los detectives.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, bro'? ¿Y Beckett? —Preguntó Esposito girando su cabeza hacia el asiento vacío de ella. Castle miró también hacia allá y decidió encogerse de hombros sabiendo que debía seguir las indicaciones de Gates.

—No tengo idea. _Iron_ Gates me dijo que tuvo problemas personales y se ausentará por unos días. ¿Ustedes saben algo? —Odiaba mentirle a los que se habían convertido en sus amigos, y más en un asunto tan delicado como lo era ese, pero debía de hacerlo. Por Beckett.

—Nada. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Beckett tenía "asuntos personales". Creíamos que vivía solo en el trabajo —Trató de bromear Esposito, pero a Castle no le hizo gracia. Tan solo esbozó una sonrisa para disimular y se despidió con la excusa de que Alexis le había pedido que la acompañara a algo. Checó la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de que se acercaba la hora de visitas en el hospital y quería estar a tiempo para ello.

* * *

Llegar y encontrarse con la noticia de que el coma había ayudado a estabilizar el cuerpo de cierta detective, para Castle fue motivo de felicidad. Ella había sido situada en cuidados intermedios mientras aún siguiera en coma. No podían intuir qué harían después de retirarle el coma.

Castle entró a la habitación y la observó por unos momentos, agradecido de que ella siguiera con vida, de que haya decidido aferrarse y luchar. Es cierto, su condición no era del todo perfecta, pero era un avance. Estaba seguro de que todo mejoraría.

Se acercó a ella y jaló una silla cercana para poder sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano. La sintió más cálida que la vez anterior y eso le dio paz. Beckett se recuperaría y él se dispondría a cuidarla. No iba a dejarla sola aunque tuviese que convertirse en su sombra.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una niña de cabello rubio que se recargó en la pared con una gran sonrisa. Tenía plasmada en el rostro la palabra "travesura" junto con los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Um… ¿hola? —Preguntó Rick frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia todos lados. La niña hizo señal de silencio y pegó el oído a la puerta para poder escuchar lo de afuera. Se tapó la boca para evitar una carcajada y se giró de nuevo hacia Rick.

—Hola, soy Sarah. ¿Y tú? —Preguntó la pequeña de 8 años acercándose a la mujer que permanecía en la camilla, reposando, rodeada de máquinas.

—Soy Rick. ¿De quién te ocultas? —La niña rio por lo bajo y acarició la pierna de Kate con suavidad, observándola con curiosidad.

—De mi hermana mayor. Vinimos a visitar a mi padre. Está enfermo. ¿Y quién es ella? —Preguntó mirando a Rick con esos enormes ojos verdes. Castle apretó la mano de Kate entre las suyas y sonrió. La pequeña le recordaba mucho a Alexis a su edad. Tan conversadora y elocuente.

—Es Kate.

— ¿Es tu novia? —La pregunta lo hizo sonreír. Dos doctores y una niña hasta ahora creían que Kate era su novia, y mientras ella siguiese dormida para negarlo, ¿por qué no permitirse el soñar?

—Así es. A que es bonita, ¿verdad?

—Muy hermosa. ¿Qué sucedió? —Contarle a una niña acerca del suicidio no era algo con lo que Rick estuviese familiarizado. Afortunadamente la enfermera de Kate entró por la puerta y se sorprendió al mirar a Sarah ahí.

—Así que tú eres la pequeña que una joven anda buscando por los pasillos. Anda, que está algo molesta —Sarah rio y se despidió de Rick y de Kate corriendo hacia afuera—. Niños —Dijo la enfermera acercándose a Kate para cambiarle el suero. Rick esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en el rostro sereno de Kate, el cual tenía más color que cuando la encontró en su apartamento. Parecía tan calmada. Si no fuese por el tubo que salía por su boca diría que estaba dormida—. No se preocupe —Dijo la enfermera a Rick—. Ya verá que su novia mejorará. El que haya pasado a cuidados intermedios es un gran paso. Hay muchos pacientes que no sobreviven en terapia intensiva. Pero ella se ve fuerte, y usted está aquí con ella ¿verdad? —Castle agradeció las cálidas palabras de la enfermera, porque de verdad lo hicieron relajarse. Aparte de que tenía razón; él estaría ahí con ella a pesar de todo. A pesar de la misma Kate.

—Gracias —Dijo acariciando el cabello de Kate con cuidado. Sumando uno a la gente que creía que Kate y él tenían una relación. Para qué negarlo, era uno de sus deseos. ¿Qué se podría esperar de un hombre enamorado?

—Por cierto, soy Amanda —La mujer bajita terminó con su tarea y le dedicó a Castle una sonrisa simpática.

—Rick —Contestó él simplemente volviendo a centrar su mirada en Kate.

—Bueno, Richard, la hora de visitas casi termina. Lo mejor será que te despidas y podrás venir mañana —Castle asintió y sonrió ante la amabilidad de la enfermera, la cual debía de tener más de 40 años. La manera de llamarlo le recordó mucho a su madre, y eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Se levantó de la silla y depositó en la frente de Kate un beso largo. No quería despedirse, pero las reglas eran reglas y además se iba con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

—Adiós, preciosa. Volveré mañana —Dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

 **Ahora sí no tengo ni idea de cuándo actualizaré de nuevo porque unos parientes vendrán de visita y no tendré tiempo para escribir ya que "invadirán" mi casa y no puedo escribir mientras haya gente observando.**

 **Aproveché hoy que solo están mis hermanos para darles este capítulo…**

 **Sé que parecerá algo… no sé, exigente o como quieran llamarlo pero apreciaría mucho que pudieran seguirme en twitter…**

 **caskettolicity**

 **Gracias por todo y a ver cuándo subo el siguiente.**

 ***Grace***


	5. Chapter 4

**La época de vacaciones para mis primos ha terminado y han vuelto a su hogar, por lo que yo puedo seguir escribiendo. A mí aun me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones e intentaré escribir lo más posible.**

 **Este capítulo esta algo larguito, espero no se les haga pesado. No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo y dado que no cuento con un beta pues perdonen si hay errores.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **mily**_ **,** _ **smiile**_ **,** _ **guiguita**_ **,** _ **Martha AlwaysCB**_ **y w** _ **riterboy35**_

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Sus manos volaban sobre el teclado. El sonido de las teclas llenaba el casi silencio de la habitación blanca y limpia con ese olor característico que nadie podía definir. Ni él mismo; ni por ser escritor. La página en blanco era llenada con letras formando palabras; palabras formando oraciones; oraciones formado párrafos; y párrafos llenando una historia que él consideraba como _su_ historia. La de él y la de ella. O quizá la historia que le hubiese gustado que fuese.

Escribir era su bálsamo, su momento para poder imaginar cualquier tipo de relación con Katherine Beckett bajo la identidad de un personaje ficticio al que había nombrado Nikki Heat. Y claro, no podía faltar el _ruggedly handsome_ escritor Jameson Rook, ¿basado en él? Era posible. Muy posible. No es que le costara admitirlo, pero quizá sí le daba algo de vergüenza tener que esconderse bajo el mato de la imaginación simplemente porque le era indiferente a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. No Nikki, tan solo Kate.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que los doctores le habían inducido el coma a Kate. Tres largas semanas de visitas diarias al hospital, de sentarse en una silla junto a la camilla y tranquilizarse con los latidos cada vez más fuertes del corazón de su musa. Castle sabía que la recuperación de Kate iba viento en popa; sus signos vitales eran cada vez más fuertes. El único problema era su respiración. Aún debía permanecer conectada a un respirador que le brindaba de oxígeno suficiente para que su cerebro trabajara con normalidad. Los doctores Lehmann y Lee habían puesto al tanto a Castle de los riesgos del coma. Una persona no podía permanecer en ese estado mucho tiempo sin consecuencias. Había personas que nunca llegaban a despertar, o sus funciones vitales nunca mejoraban. Mientras el lapso en coma de Kate no pasara los tres meses, ella estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, en caso contrario, si el coma duraba más de tres meses y no lograba respirar por si sola, Castle se vería obligado a tomar una decisión que lo superaría en todos los aspectos.

Una decisión tan macabra para un hombre enamorado como el hecho de tener que mandar a su chica a con el resto de su familia.

No, Castle no se iba a poner a pensar en esa posibilidad. Ella se iba a recuperar y despertaría pronto. Tenía la esperanza de que eso pasaría.

Gran parte de las enfermeras del hospital se habían hecho amigas de Castle, muchas de ellas presentándose como fans de sus libros. Y todas ellas con la creencia de que Kate era la novia de él. Y a Rick no le molestaba ese punto. Más que eso le agradaba, porque se permitía un poquito de eso que tanto quería. Una relación con Kate.

Los últimos días había recibido la presión de Gina con los capítulos del libro y se decidió por llevarse su laptop al hospital y poner su empeño en escribir para no tener problemas con la editorial. En realidad le había funcionado bien, pues tenerla cerca le daba la inspiración que necesitaba y Frozen Heat podía realizarse sin problemas.

Y es que la historia completa de los libros había sido más imaginación que realidad, pues él no conocía prácticamente nada del pasado de Kate. Durante el primer caso juntos él supo que algo tuvo que haberle pasado a alguien a quien ella amaba para que terminara siendo policía. Semanas después él había intuido que el señor Beckett había muerto, puesto que ella usaba un reloj de hombre todos los días. Y de ahí nació la historia de Heat. Una policía cuyo padre había muerto trágicamente cuando ella era una adolecente y de ahí su interés por introducirse en la policía para dar con quien lo hizo. Venganza y justicia en un mismo platillo.

Nada alejado de lo que realmente era, aunque Castle no lo supiera. Pues la resolución a la que había llegado no era del todo errónea. El padre de Beckett había sido asesinado, aunque, claro, junto con su madre también. Jim y Johanna Beckett. Dos abogados de prestigio que había sido modelo a seguir para Kate y que terminaron de una manera espantosa en un callejón. Un asesinato que fue considerado al _azar_ por el detective que llevó el caso. La palabra "cobardía" salía a relucir en cada poro de esa investigación. Y Castle pudo intuirlo, plasmando en sus libros la mismísima desesperación de Kate por respuestas.

* * *

Castle cerró su laptop justo en el momento en el que el doctor Lee entraba por la puerta seguido de Amanda. La mujer hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo y Rick se puso de pie para recoger sus cosas.

—Hora de la revisión diaria a la señorita Beckett, señor Castle.

La hora de la revisión era parte de una rutina que Rick conocía bastante bien. Desde el cuarto día de Beckett en el hospital su horario de visita había aumentado considerablemente. Castle iba a visitarla diariamente, pasando a veces más tiempo ahí que quizá en el loft. Martha y Alexis habían ido también algunas veces, compartiendo la esperanza de Rick porque ella despertara. Ciertamente no la conocían bien, pero tan solo necesitaba mirar el amor con el que Castle la trataba para sentir que ya era parte de su familia.

—Bueno, volveré después, doc. A la misma hora de siempre —Castle besó la frente de Kate –un gesto que se le había vuelto costumbre y que no sabía cómo se desharía de él al despertar de ella–, dejó un par de palmadas en el hombro del doctor y revoloteó el cabello de Amanda antes de salir cargando sobre el hombro su bolsa de mensajero con su laptop.

Volvería en unas horas a seguir escribiendo junto a la cama de su _novia de fantasía_. La inspiración entrando por cada poro de su piel mientras cuidaba de su musa.

Así eran generalmente sus días. Se levantaba temprano, se duchaba y se vestía; después desayunaba y tras pasar un rato con su madre iba hacia el hospital a " _trabajar_ ". A llenar los capítulos para no tener que tener a Gina detrás y, claro, porque escribir era su pasión. Alrededor del medio día el doctor Lee llegaba a hacer el chequeo a Beckett y él aprovechaba para almorzar e ir con Alexis y pasar tiempo con ella. A eso de las 4 de la tarde volvía al hospital y estaba ahí escribiendo un par de horas más. Por la noche cenaba y de vez en cuando volvía a reunirse a jugar póker con los otros escritores de Best-Sellers.

No era una rutina aburrida, de hecho le parecía bastante movilizante. De vez en cuando rompía un poco el esquema y se daba una vuelta por la comisaría, aunque claro se debía atener a las infinitas preguntas de Ryan y Espo', los cuales estaban al tanto ya de la condición de Beckett y habían ido a visitarla en unas pocas ocasiones junto con la capitana.

Gates había tenido que hablar con ellos de una manera seria y respetuosa, pidiéndoles que hicieran lo mismo. Un intento de suicidio era un tema grave para cualquiera y Gates quería mantener la que imagen de la detective como siempre había sido; una mujer fuerte que iba contra todo y todos.

Para Victoria Gates la parte difícil no había sido hablar con los detectives de la 12th, sino hablar con el comisionado. Había sido tenso e incómodo. Y eso que la capitana tenía experiencia tratando con esa gente. Los hombres del comisionado se mostraron serios, quizá severos y habían resuelto que ella no podría volver a trabajar en la policía hasta que un psiquiatra dejara por firmado que la detective estaba bien en cuanto a su salud mental, y en eso entraba el dejar de consumir pastillas.

"Tengo entendido que la detective Beckett lleva consumiendo pastillas desde los 19 años, por lo que el que su condición desaparezca es algo casi imposible", había dicho Gates a favor de Beckett, pues el comisionado le pedía cosas que sonaban a locura.

"Dejaremos que la detective Beckett vuelva a trabajar cuando su prescripción de pastillas sea lo más baja posible, y el médico señale que sus trastornos mentales están controlados en su totalidad", esa había sido la decisión final del comisionado y Gates no pudo hacer nada más que agradecer y retirarse. Sabía que le esperarían a Beckett largos meses de recuperación.

* * *

Castle llegó al loft dejando su mochila en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Echó un vistazo rápido a las escaleras y se acomodó mejor las mangas de su camiseta antes de lavarse las manos para empezar a cocinar. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo parar de su tarea y girarse hacia allá, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Alexis.

—Hola, calabaza. ¿Qué tal la escuela? —Preguntó Rick acercándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hija. Alexis se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana y dejó descansar sus brazos sobre el granito.

—Excelente. ¿Qué tal la detective Beckett? —Para Alexis era una buena costumbre preguntar por Kate, sabía que su padre iba la mañana y la tarde a verla, y estaba al tanto también de la inspiración que estar con ella le causaba.

—Mejorando. Aún no ha logrado respirar por sí sola, pero sé que pronto lo hará —Castle dejó frente a su hija un vaso de jugo de naranja se sirvió uno para él.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso esperamos todo —Alexis hizo una pausa para beber algo de jugo y dejó el vaso a un lado—. ¿Crees que ella acepte tu ayuda cuando despierte? Digo, es una mujer algo alejada y por lo que has dicho es bastante testaruda. Además ambos sabemos que el que alguien intente suicidarse es porque tiene… problemas. ¿Crees que ella deje que la ayudes en su recuperación? —Castle también le había dado vueltas a la misma posibilidad. ¿Kate dejaría que él se encargara de ella? Conociéndola intentaría todo por valerse por sí misma, pero tras despertar de un coma no es como si pudieses salir a correr al levantarte, en especial si han pasado semanas.

—No tengo idea. Sé que será difícil para mí estar ahí como quisiera, porque tengo por seguro que se encerrará como siempre lo hace. Pero no sé quién puede ser más persistente, si ella o yo —Castle bebió un largo sorbo de su jugo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Aunque sé que terminará por aceptarme ahí —Alexis achicó los ojos y sonrió brincando del banco.

—Suerte con eso. Iré arriba a hacer mi tarea. Bajaré después para comer —Rick se giró hacia donde estaba preparando todo para cocinar. En verdad esperaba que Kate lo aceptara ahí con ella, que lo dejara participar en la recuperación. Y quizá en el resto de su vida.

* * *

Más tarde Rick volvió al hospital como era costumbre, llevando consigo la laptop y quizá miles de ideas en la mente. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Kate, de buen humor, y antes de llegar se encontró con Amanda, la cual lo llamó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Rick, ven aquí, te tengo noticias —El rostro de la mujer no hizo más que darle a Castle el indicio de que serían buenas noticias. ¿Acerca de Kate? Eso esperaba. No pudo evitar la sensación de emoción que lo invadió. Amanda lo dejó en suspenso por un momento antes de que Rick se dispusiera a rogar por la noticias.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Amanda! Dime. ¿Todo bien con Kate? —La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Está todo perfecto. ¡Su respiración está genial! Ahora que el doctor Lee le hizo el chequeo se dio cuenta de que ha vuelto a respirar por sí misma. Aún no ha salido del coma, pero solo es cuestión de un par de días a lo mucho para que lo haga —El corazón de Rick se llenó de entusiasmo; euforia. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se pasó las manos por el rostro en un intento por no gritar de alegría.

—Gracias, gracias, Amanda —La mujer lo guio hasta la nueva habitación de Kate y Rick entró observándola. Ya no tenía el respirador conectado y su corazón latía fuerte. Se sintió feliz, emocionado, aunque nervioso. Kate despertaría pronto y su cuento caería así como había empezado. Ya no sería más su _novio_. Pero no le importaba, pues lo que quería era volver a ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo. Saber que ella estaba bien.

Amanda se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a la _pareja_ con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Ella… puede oírnos? —Preguntó Rick acercándose más a la camilla y pasando su mano por la frente de Kate con suavidad, acariciando su cabello.

—Es probable. Muchos dicen que antes de abrir los ojos son conscientes de todo lo que a su alrededor pasa. Pueden sentir, escuchar, pero no moverse. Nada pierdes con intentarlo —Castle asintió y jaló un banquillo para sentarse junto a ella y tomó su mano acariciando sus nudillos. Amanda se retiró silenciosamente para dejarle algo de privacidad y Rick sintió enormes deseos de besarla. El tubo en su boca había desaparecido y ahora daba el aspecto de estar simplemente dormida. ¿Ella lo escucharía? ¿Sentiría sus caricias en su mano? ¿Recordaría sus palabras al despertar?

Sin perder más tiempo acercó sus labios a los de ella y saboreó la anticipación. Sería la primera vez que la besaría y ella no estaba consciente de ello. ¿En qué clase de persona se convertía? Pero quizá esa oportunidad sería la única que tendría de besarla. Quizá debería aprovecharla. En un lento movimiento unió sus labios con los de ella, acariciándolos con suavidad, sintiéndose increíblemente bien. Le recordó a la historia Disney que leía para Alexis. La Bella Durmiente. ¿Acaso ella despertaría con ese beso? Se mantuvo un momento ahí y después se retiró, observando la pasividad del rostro de ella, mucho más repuesto que cuando la encontró en su apartamento. El color le había vuelto y eso le dio calma.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo en el taburete sacando su laptop de la mochila y poniéndola sobre sus piernas para comenzar a escribir. Las ideas llegaron volando a su mente con ese único y corto beso. Un beso que estaba seguro recordar por siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo se puede decir que solo es de** _ **relleno**_ **pero ya el despertar de Kate está cerca. No quise hacer eso que muchas veces se hace en donde la persona que está en coma se despierta de repente porque eso no sucede, sino que va despertando poco a poco. Y creo que 3 semanas son suficientes para jugar un poquito con su despertar. Prometo que no los haré sufrir…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer y veré cuando subiré el siguiente.**

 ***Grace***


	6. Chapter 5

**Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo…**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **writerboy35, Always1514, guiguita, mily**_ **y** _ **elibeckettpower**_ **…**

 **Sé que jamás he agregado un disclaimer, así que ahora lo haré.**

 **Disclaimer: Castle no me pertenece y tampoco la canción que cito en este capítulo…**

 **Y pues es todo… Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo V

* * *

"Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine

But I wish I was dead."

— **Dark Paradise, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Murmullos, pitidos, pasos; caricias sobre su brazo, su frente, sus mejillas; besos en su coronilla, su nariz… sus labios. Alguien había besado sus labios. Un delicado roce al que quiso corresponder. Pero su cuerpo no pudo obedecerle; sus párpados pesaban tanto que no podía abrirlos, sus músculos estaban entumecidos. De lo único que tenía consciencia era de los sonidos que se producían a su alrededor o del contacto de su piel con cualquier objeto. Nada más. Podía escuchar la voz de gente a la que no conocía… y de él. La voz de Castle. Su melódica voz que le susurraba cosas al oído. Que le decía que todo estaría bien, que le rogaba que despertara. Pero, ¿cómo que estaba dormida? Ella no estaba dormida, y quería gritarlo, pero no podía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué _le_ había pasado? Su mente estaba adormecida y todo era como una maraña de humo. No podía reconocer si era de día o de noche, o cuántos días pasaban. Todo para ella era largo y aburrido, pero quizá esa mañana, todo estaría a punto de cambiar.

Por primera vez desde que había "despertado" pudo sentir que sus párpados se movían un poco; pudo notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a responderle. Poco a poco pero lo hacía. Siguió intentándolo, siguió intentando mover hasta los dedos de los pies. Eran movimientos tan superficiales que nadie notaba, pero claramente le causaban un esfuerzo físico tremendo. Se agotaba con el simple hecho de pensar en mover su brazo, su pierna, su cabeza. Una vez –porque no supo si era mañana, tarde o noche– escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pronto la voz de Castle saludarla con un "hola, preciosa". Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, de emoción, de ternura. Él la había llamado preciosa… y le encantó. Pudo escuchar el desfibrilador pitar con fuerza a su lado e intentó de nuevo abrir sus ojos, esta vez con más facilidad debido a la práctica.

Castle se alarmó al escuchar el aparato y rápidamente llamó al doctor Lee para que la checaran. Cuando volvió pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Kate que lo observaba entre confundida y asustada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de él y Castle pudo respirar aliviado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y corría para situarse junto a la camilla de Kate.

—Kate, has despertado —Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza en suaves pasadas, acomodando el cabello rebelde de su frente. El doctor se acercó a los aparatos y los checó uno por uno mientras la enfermera iba por un vaso de agua para Kate.

Ella no iba a preguntar dónde se encontraba, porque eso era obvio; estaba en un hospital. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado o qué hacía Castle ahí. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su apartamento y después sentirse acostada en una camilla sin poder moverse. ¿Qué había pasado durante ese transcurso?

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ella después de beber del vaso de agua y aclarar su garganta un poco, pero aun así su voz salió algo ronca debido al tiempo que tenía sin hablar. Trató de aclararla de nuevo cuando el doctor junto a ella llamó su atención con una de sus manos. Kate parpadeó repetidas veces antes de asentir en señal de que lo escuchaba.

—Hola, Kate, soy el doctor Lee. En unos momentos te contaré todo lo que pasó pero primero necesito hacerte unas preguntas de evaluación —Kate asintió moviendo su mano para pasársela por la frente buscando enfocar su atención en el doctor—. Bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo? —Preguntó él apoyando la pluma en el bloc de notas que llevaba consigo.

—Katherine Houghton Beckett —Respondió ella con seguridad mientras alternaba su mirada entre el doctor y Castle –el cual había tomado la mano de ella disimuladamente–. Lee asintió.

— ¿Qué año es, Kate? —La pregunta la extrañó. ¿Acaso había pasado más de un año desde su último recuerdo? Un sentimiento de miedo la embargó y apretó la mano de Castle en respuesta. Temía que le dijeran que era el año 2012, 13, 14, quizá 15.

—2011 —Contestó con un hilo de voz mientras miraba su regazo algo apenada, esperando una negativa de parte de Lee y Castle. El doctor escribió algo en su bloc de notas y asintió sonriendo.

—Perfecto, Kate. Exacto, es 2011. Has estado en coma por 3 semanas y 2 días después de una sobredosis de desipramina. ¿Sabes de qué es ese medicamento Kate? —Ella dudó un poco, preguntándose si Castle sabía de su condición, pero debía contestar. Mordió su labio inferior y se centró de nuevo en su regazo, prestando especial atención a su mano aferrada a la de Castle, sabiendo que de alguna manera le daba fuerzas.

—Es para la depresión. El doctor Burke, mi psiquiatra, me los recetaba —Lee asintió complacido por la buena memoria de Kate y por los buenos estímulos que parecía estar mostrando. Aún faltaban diferentes pruebas que realizar, y aunque todas fueran positivas, Kate no podría salir del hospital hasta recibir un alta de su evaluación psicológica que asegurara que no volvería a atentar contra su vida. Hasta que eso pasara debería permanecer en el hospital bajo el cuidado de médicos y enfermeras, acudiendo a citas con el psiquiatra diariamente y a diferentes tipos de terapias físicas que la ayudaran a recuperar el ritmo después de haber permanecido semanas en coma.

El doctor le pidió a Castle que se retirara para poder hacer las pruebas y él aceptó reprimiendo todas sus ganas por besarla antes de marcharse. Tuvo que conformarse con acariciar la cabeza de Kate, cosa que pudo haber extrañado a Amanda. Luego de que Castle saliera, Lee se enfocó en pedirle a Kate que realizara ciertos tipos de ejercicios para comprobar que sus funciones estuvieran bien. Después de terminar le pidió a Amanda que cambiara el suero, dejando a la enfermera sola con Kate.

—Tienes suerte, Katherine —Dijo Amanda luego de presentase—. Tu coma no ha sido tan largo, acabas de despertar sin secuelas importantes y tienes un novio que te adora —Kate comenzó a toser atragantada con su saliva y las mismas palabras de Amanda. ¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? ¿Acaso tenía un novio que no recordaba? Ante el silencio de Kate, Amanda siguió hablando—. Richard es un ángel. Siempre ha estado aquí para ti y se ve que te ama con todo lo que tiene —Kate se quedó helada ante la palabra. Él la amaba. La ama. Se lo había dicho en el cementerio y el recuerdo seguía carcomiendo su mente como la primera vez. Él había estado ahí para ella durante 3 semanas y 2 días. En realidad desde hacía más de 3 años que estaba ahí para ella, apoyándola, ayudándola, día tras día. ¿Qué hombre hacía eso?

Kate seguía preguntándose por qué Amanda creía que Castle era su novio, quizá porque como decía no se había separado de ella en todo ese tiempo. Entonces un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Aquel beso que alguien había dejado en sus labios… había sido Castle. Tenía que ser él, ¿quién más? Tocó sus labios con uno de sus dedos en recuerdo del fantasma de aquel beso y trató de recomponer su compostura al contestar.

—Gracias. Sí, él es… increíble —Dijo asintiendo. No iba a desmentir la idea que tenía la enfermera de su supuesta relación entre ella y el escritor, no mientras estuviese demasiado agotada como para siquiera hablar. Ya tendría tiempo.

* * *

Castle llegó al hospital con un ramo de flores frescas que acababa de comprar en una floristería cercana. Saludó en su camino a las enfermeras que había conocido durante las últimas 3 semanas hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kate. Tuvo un extraño _déjà vu_ sobre el día después del tiroteo, y tembló un poco ante el recuerdo.

Revisó su reloj de mano viendo que eran pasadas de las 11 a.m. Se le había hecho tarde por ir a la comisaría a avisarle a Gates que Kate había despertado y que estaba en recuperación –más que nada mentalmente– y ella se había mostrado contenta, al igual que los chicos prometiendo que pronto irían a verla. En verdad esperaban que Kate pudiese volver al trabajo pronto y con energías renovadas. Después de todo se merecía algo de tranquilidad.

Rick abrió la puerta de la habitación y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al verla recostada en la camilla pero consciente, con los ojos enfocados en los de él. Se acercó despacio y depositó el ramo de flores sobre la mesita de a un lado, mirándola sin decir nada. No todavía, pues no quería romper la magia del momento. Se sentó en su silla habitual y Kate tomó aire al verlo acercar su mano por la orilla de la cama.

—Hey —Saludó Castle conteniendo sus impulsos de acariciar su rostro y atraerla para dejar un beso en sus labios. Qué difícil sería el proceso de acostumbrarse a que no eran pareja y que todo había sido solo una piadosa mentira para permitirse soñar.

—Hey —Respondió Kate con un ligero murmullo y ruborizándose un poco ante tanta atención de parte de él. Sabía que de alguna manera ya no podría contener esas reacciones de su cuerpo, aunque quisiera, pero debería ocultarlas por el simple hecho de que no quería darle falsas esperanzas al hombre que tanto la amaba. Ella estaba rota, lo sabía desde siempre, y no quería arruinar la vida de Castle ofreciéndole algo que no podría darle. Reciprocidad. ¿Lo amaba? Era probable, pero su vida era una mierda que no quería contagiar.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —Kate sonrió, alegrándole a ella también poder haber despertado. Entonces esa alegría fue reemplazada por vergüenza. Ella claramente había tratado de suicidarse, lo quiso, en verdad deseó poder apagar sus miedos, pero no había funcionado y tan solo consiguió caer en coma y ser suspendida de su trabajo hasta no estar recuperada. Y hacer sufrir a Castle, porque era obvio que él había sufrido con todo eso justo como cuando le dispararon.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste, Castle? —Preguntó ella. Había muchas cosas que aún no le quedaban realmente claras y quería saber todo lo que pudiera acerca del tiempo que estuvo en coma.

—Bueno, fui esa tarde a tu apartamento a ver si… si estabas bien y te encontré tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y llamé a un ambulancia —Castle no quiso dar detalles de la manera en la que encontró a Beckett, no quería preocuparla. Kate asintió con timidez agachando la mirada. Realmente estaba apenada—. Beckett, tú… ¿trataste de suicidarte? —Preguntó él tentativamente, esperando no toparse con su muro. Kate sintió ganas de llorar; de esconderse y llorar. ¿Por qué el recuerdo la hacía sentir tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué Castle la hacía sentir vulnerable al hacer esa pregunta tan directa? ¿Qué debía responder?

—Yo… um… sí, lo hice —Rick no dijo nada al momento, no quería presionarla. Despacio llevó su mano a la barbilla de ella y la levantó para hacer que sus miradas coincidieran. Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y casi hace una tontería al pensar en arrojarse a los brazos de Castle. _"No, Kate"_ , se dijo, _"no es momento"_.

—No preguntaré por qué, porque sé que cuando estés lista me lo dirás —Ella sonrió agradecida y Castle retiró la mano del rostro de Kate, posándola muy cerca de ella en la cama—. Si quieres podemos cambiar de tema, ya luego hablaremos de lo que sucedió ¿sí? —Kate asintió—. Anda, pregúntame cualquier cosa —Luego de meditarlo un poco, Kate sintió que era momento de aclarar otro punto que la tenía intrigada. Miró hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada y después miró a Rick con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué las enfermeras creen que tú y yo estamos saliendo? —Preguntó directamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando su ceja en una pose retadora. Castle abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla buscando las palabras. Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **Debo decir que este capítulo no me agradó del todo… en realidad no sé si me gusta, porque siento que le faltan muchas cosas o no sé… hay algo… he estado algo** _ **corta**_ **de inspiración esta semana pero quería darles el capítulo porque el lunes entro a la escuela y no tendré casi tiempo… Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado esto y veremos cómo sigue pronto…**

 ***Grace***


	7. Chapter 6

**Después de más de 10 días sin actualizar me sentado a escribir y aquí les traigo este capítulo que espero les guste…**

 **Agradezco por sus comentarios a** _ **Mily, Martha AlwaysCB, guiguita, writerboy35**_ **y** _ **Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**_ **… De todos los demás que no han comentado esta historia también les agradezco por leerme**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo VI

* * *

 _Kate sintió que era momento de aclarar otro punto que la tenía intrigada. Miró hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada y después miró a Rick con el entrecejo fruncido._

— _¿Por qué las enfermeras creen que tú y yo estamos saliendo? —Preguntó directamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando su ceja en una pose retadora. Castle abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla buscando las palabras. Definitivamente estaba en problemas._

* * *

—Um… yo… —Kate achicó los ojos en busca de una respuesta, pero el chico-escritor estaba mudo. ¿Cómo explicar que había estado fingiendo que eran pareja? Estaba seguro de que Kate sabía la verdad, pero aun así quería escucharlo de su boca. ¿Debería decirle o fingir?—. Um… bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que sacaron esa conclusión debido a que siempre he estado aquí —Una parte de Beckett se decepcionó, pues creyó que diría que él les había dicho eso, considerando que la llamó _preciosa_ antes de que despertara; pero por otro lado –su lado racional– supo que le alegraba que esa haya sido la respuesta.

—Sí, eso creo yo también —Dijo relajando los brazos y suspirando. Para ella era mejor fingir que no se daba cuenta de que había algo más escondido, y decidió no averiguarlo, no indagar y dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas. Aunque, claro, estaba casi segura que ella misma sería quien truncara cualquier tipo de acercamiento con Castle. ¿Por qué? No estaba segura.

—Um, Beckett, no sé si lo sabías pero todos en la comisaría saben de… _esto_. Tuve que contarle a Gates para justificar tu ausencia en el trabajo —Kate asintió algo apenada. Ya no solo era Castle quien sabía de su situación, sino también todos sus compañeros de trabajo y podía apostar que la familia de Rick también.

Eso la ponía en una posición que le parecía baja, como dependiendo de todos los demás. La hacía sentir incómoda. Y no es que influyera mucho la opinión de los demás sobre ella, pero ¿qué sería cuando estuviera de vuelta al trabajo? ¿Cómo la mirarían? ¿Cómo la tratarían? Le preocupaba perder su status dentro de un área de trabajo algo hostil considerado por la mayoría de la sociedad _algo más de hombres_. Ella había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para adentrarse en el mundo de la policía y se había mantenido estable hasta ese momento. Su imagen de mujer fuerte se había ido hasta el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ella no había estado ahí para defenderla; _defenderse_.

Castle lo estuvo, eso estaba claro y ella lo sabía. Sabía que Castle la hubiese defendido hasta de ella misma en caso de ser necesario, y lo haría hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Ya la había salvado en varias ocasiones y la más reciente era quizá la más importante. La había salvado de la muerte y por más de que ella hubiese querido morir en ese instante, le agradecía infinitamente el haberle permitido volver a verlo.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de estar viva: el verlo a él, el escucharlo, el sentirlo. Él era su razón para levantarse cada mañana y mantenerse en pie durante el día. ¿Qué sería si ella se atreviera a decírselo? ¿Acaso podrían sobrellevar una relación junto con su recuperación? Kate decidió que esa sería imposible. Por más que aceptara amarlo, su mente no estaba sana para afrontar lo que viniera en un futuro.

— ¿Beckett? —Inquirió Castle al verla tan pensativa y ella sacudió la cabeza obligándose a enfocarse—. ¿Todo bien? —Kate asintió.

—Todo bien. Um, Castle… yo… voy a tener que empezar con los ejercicios de rehabilitación y después terapia, así que… bueno, puedes irte tranquilo a tu apartamento —Castle abrió la boca sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso ella le estaba pidiendo irse como lo hizo después de que le dispararan? ¡Ja! Estaba loca si creía que le haría caso. No iba a separarse de ella aunque trajeran un ejército para ello. No lo haría como lo hizo la vez anterior.

—Lo siento, Kate, pero no permitiré que me alejes como lo hiciste la última vez —Beckett se sorprendió ante la firmeza de él y su corazón dio un salto al escuchar su nombre de pila salir de los labios de él. No es que antes no lo hubiese escuchado, pero se shockeó ante tal decisión de quedarse con ella.

—Castle, mira…

—Digas lo que digas no me iré —La interrumpió Castle cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Kate bufó con frustración.

—Castle, no quiero contagiarte de toda esta mierda que me rodea, que prácticamente vive dentro de mí. No estoy bien, nunca lo he estado y no sé si algún día lo estaré —Exclamó ella a punto de llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero se sentía un tanto sensibilizada y estaba huyendo de la mirada de él. No quería que él la viera romperse.

—Probablemente. Probablemente nunca estés bien… hasta que dejes entrar a alguien. Has estado toda tu vida escondida tras esos muros y no te animas a ver lo que hay fuera. Todos necesitamos a alguien a quien aferrarnos. Alguien que nos de fuerza para el día a día. Crees que puedes sobrellevar todo el peso tú sola, pero te tengo una noticia, Kate. No puedes —Beckett tragó saliva y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar un sollozo—. No tengo idea de qué sucedió para que decidieras ocultarte, no tengo idea de qué te hizo tan cerrada, pero algo sí sé y es que no saldrás de ese agujero hasta que decidas tomar la mano de alguien para que te ayude —Rick hizo una pausa para que ella meditara las palabras. Casi pudo escuchar su mente avanzando a toda velocidad tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Después continuó—: Antes de conocerte estaba pasando por una etapa de completo bloqueo. No podía escribir más de dos palabras y ninguna de ellas tenía sentido… después apareciste y vino la inspiración de nuevo. Me aferré a ti para salir del agujero en el que me encontraba. Y ahora te toca a ti hacerlo. Estoy aquí, Kate, solo no me alejes.

Beckett limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y trató de serenar sus sollozos para encararlo. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo aferrarse a él sin tener el miedo de estropearlo todo? Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alejarlo cuando tuviera alguna crisis, para no ocultarse. Pero lo intentaría por su propio beneficio, porque el no tenerlo ahí quizá la llevaría de nuevo al pozo sin fondo en el que estaba antes de comenzar a leer sus libros. Había empezado a leerlos cuando estuvo en aquel hospital 12 años atrás. In a Hail of Bullets había sido el primer libro sacado de la librería de su madre cuando su psiquiatra le dijo que debía enfrentarse a esas pertenencias. Le encantó y se leyó el resto en cuestión de días, viendo esa posibilidad de convertirse en policía justo como el guapísimo escritor describía en sus historias. Fue él quien le dio la fuerza para salir del hospital y entrar a la Academia de Policías y casualmente en ese momento seguía dándole fuerzas para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Rehabilitarse y volver a su trabajo.

—No prometo que no intentaré alejarte después. Porque lo haré, infinidad de veces. Solo te pido paciencia —Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio. Castle asintió poniendo una mano tímidamente en el hombro de Kate.

—Ya la tengo —Dijo él justo cuando Amanda entraba cargando consigo una bolsa negra que depositó al pie de la cama de Kate.

—Hola, hola. Solo vengo a traerte esto, Kate. Es un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y unos zapatos para tus primeros ejercicios. Sé que aún tus movimientos no son del todo coordinados así que ¿quieres que yo te ayude o que lo haga Richard? —Kate iba a contestar pero Amanda la interrumpió negando con la cabeza—. Claro que preferirías a Richard, que tonta soy. Vuelto en unos minutos —Y con la misma rapidez con la que entró, Amanda salió por la puerta cerrándola y dejando a Castle y Beckett completamente paralizados dentro de la habitación del hospital. Kate sintió sus mejillas encenderse y Rick giró para verla sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Castle… yo… —Intentó Beckett, pero no pudo formar un pensamiento coherente en su mente. Supo entonces que había sido una mala idea no desmentir a Amanda cuando sacó su comentario sobre ella y Castle saliendo. Si lo hubiese hecho en ese momento no se encontraría tan incómoda. La idea de él ayudándola a desnudarse la hizo sonrojarse aún más.

—Iré por Amanda y le explicaré todo, ¿sí? —Kate agradeció que haya sido él quien puso las palabras sobre la mesa y respiró hondo cuando desapareció por la puerta, dejándola sola un momento. Eso había estado cerca.

Castle llegó corriendo a alcanzar a Amanda y aspiró aire antes de hablar. Sería bastante bochornoso para él tener que contarle la verdad a una fiel seguidora de su _relación_ con Beckett.

— ¿Sucede algo, Richard? —Él negó con la cabeza y luego asintió sabiendo que sí, en efecto, sucedía algo.

—Kate necesita ayuda para cambiarse —La enfermera frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero yo creí que tú…

—Ella y yo no somos pareja —Dijo de carrerilla apretando los labios para contener la vergüenza que lo embargaba. Amanda abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Castle con excepción. No estaba segura de si creerle o no, conociendo su lado graciosillo, pero el rostro de él le confirmó ciertas cosas.

— ¿No son pareja? —Él negó—. ¿Y por qué me dijiste entonces que…? ¡Oh! —Exclamó ella al caer en la cuenta de la situación. Pudo comprender entonces las razones por las que Castle estaba ahí día tras día, al pie de cañón. Lo observó con una mezcla de ternura y compasión que hizo que Castle agachara la cabeza—. Estás enamorado de ella, ¿cierto? —La respuesta era obvia y aun así Castle asintió. Todas las personas se daban cuenta de ello y solo Kate lo negaba abiertamente. Eso le comprobó algo más. Ella no sentía lo mismo.

—Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Nuestra historia es algo complicada y creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí —Amanda soltó una pequeña carcajada y puso una mano en el hombro de Castle.

—Créeme cuando te digo que ella también siente cosas por ti. Lo he visto en sus ojos, así que no te rindas. Ya luego me contarás su historia, ahora iré a ayudar a cambiarse a esa señorita —Rick asintió y se quedó parado en medio del pasillo sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer.

—Um… ¿y yo qué hago? —Preguntó haciendo que Amanda se girara de nuevo hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no vas al apartamento de Kate y le traes algo de ropa cómoda que pueda usar los siguientes días? No podrá andar siempre con esas prendas —Castle asintió con una sonrisa y se encaminó a la salida del hospital. Esperaba que lo que Amada le dijo fuese real y que Kate también sintiera algo por él.

* * *

 **Sí, creo que ya era hora de que Amanda supiera que Castle y Beckett no son pareja…**

 **Intentaré actualizar el viernes que viene porque será mi cumpleaños y más que un regalo para mí será para ustedes, pero como ya entré a la escuela no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo… Lo intentaré, de verdad lo intentaré…**

 **Y pues, bien, ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, sugerencia, etc, es bienvenida…**

 **Posdata: 23 días para Castle**

 ***Grace***


	8. Chapter 7

**Les medio prometí un capítulo en honor a mi cumpleaños y aquí está... un poco antes porque no podía resistir el tenerlo ya escrito... me decía "subeme, subeme" y pues lo subí horas antes jaja… no tengo idea de qué parte de mi mente salió esté capítulo pequeño pero entre tareas y flojera pude escribirlo y subirlo… Yay!**

 **Será un poquito más oscuro que los anteriores pero seguiremos mirando más acercamiento entre nuestro Caskett!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a** _ **guiguita, Mily, Ruth Mara, elibeckettpower**_ **y** _ **writerboy35**_ **…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo VII

El dolor que tenía era aún más intenso que aquel que sintió después de la operación del disparo. Su mundo parecía ser gris a su alrededor y sentía como si algo la acechara durante sus días y noches en ese hospital. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la única iluminación provenía de las luces de afuera que se colaban por la ventana junto a la camilla de Kate. Odiaba tener que pasar sus noches ahí, encerrada en una habitación en la que probablemente nadie la escucharía si llegaba a gritar. Su única salvación era el botón de emergencias que yacía a su lado izquierdo pero que aun así no estaba al completo alcance.

Kate se cubrió el rostro con la manta blanca y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y dejar de sentir esa sensación de desesperación que la embargaba cada vez que estaba sola y a la deriva de cualquier ventana o espacio abierto. El estrés postraumática había vuelto cuando la movieron a la habitación en el área de psiquiatría después de pasar las evaluaciones correspondientes a sus estímulos básicos.

Recuperó la movilidad plena de todas las zonas de su cuerpo y la coordinación de los mismos movimientos, pero su cerebro pudo volver a retomar el hilo de donde se había quedado antes del coma y el PTSD había vuelto a mostrar signos en ella. Estaba alerta todo el tiempo, se ponía nerviosa con gente desconocida, se sentía ansiosa, estresada, malhumorada… y Castle estaba recibiendo todos los golpes.

Él acudía a verla todos los días y le hacía compañía la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba en terapia. La hacía reír, la relajaba. Cuando él estaba con ella, Kate se sentía un tanto desahogada, como si no existiesen sus problemas. Todo el peso de sus hombros se aligeraba y se permitía el sonreír y ser feliz. Pero llegaba la tarde, él se marchaba, y el malhumor volvía. Los síntomas volvían.

Cada noche desde que la trasladaron era lo mismo. Se despertaba sudando, presa de una pesadilla en la que Castle era quien recibía el disparo y su cuerpo emanaba tanta sangre que terminaba empapada. Después un hombre sin rostro se para frente a ella y le disparaba directo a la cabeza. El disparo retumbaba en sus oídos y el aire se le iba antes de despertar bañada en sudor en la cama del hospital. Después se acomodaba en posición fetal bajo las sábanas y se ponía a llorar.

Esa noche había pasado lo mismo. Llevaba dos citas con el doctor Burke y aún no le había contado de esos episodios nocturnos, por lo que el estrés seguía atorado dentro de ella. Kate se despertó de golpe llevándose las manos a la cara y se observó para darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba en el hospital y ni Castle ni ese hombre estaban ahí. Lo que más le dolía no era que alguien le disparara a ella, sino que Castle fuese el que muriera en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello para notar como sus dedos se humedecían debido al sudor. Una de las sirenas de ambulancias resonó en los oídos de Kate y sin control de sus movimientos fue a dar al suelo de la habitación llevándose consigo la cobija y la sábana que cubría la cama. Inhaló un par de veces para intentar recuperar el pulso normal de su corazón y abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos, aún tirada en el suelo, recargada contra una de las paredes mientras lloraba en silencio.

Un disparo. Dos disparos. Kate gritó arrojando la sábana para tratar contra la desesperación, levantándose después para arrojar contra la puerta el ramo de flores que Castle le había traído ese día con el pretexto de "darle alegría a la habitación". Pero a Kate no le importó esa _alegría_ , tan solo quería acabar con lo que pudiera para callar los jodidos disparos que martilleaban su cerebro. La puerta se abrió segundos después y apareció Amanda seguida de otra enfermera y el doctor Lehmann con una jeringa en la mano enguantada. Entre las dos enfermeras trataron de sostener a Kate, pero ella se retorcía maldiciendo y suplicando que sellaran las ventanas para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron aplacarla lo suficiente para que Lehmann pudiera aplicarle un calmante que la mantendría estable durante el resto de la noche.

Fue la primera vez en 12 años que le aplicaban un calmante de ese tipo debido a sus acciones. Había habido muchas otras anteriormente cuando estaba interna en el hospital siendo una adolescente que acababa de perder a sus padres. Todo comenzó a ser nítido para Kate y luego se relajó dejándose llevar hasta la cama en donde se recostó y dejó que las enfermeras la cubrieran con la sábana.

* * *

Castle llegó esa mañana con la bolsa de mensajero colgada el hombro cuando se encontró con el rostro triste de Amanda. Supo que algo andaba mal, porque la enfermera no era generalmente tan seria. Se acercó despacio a donde la mujer se encontraba y la saludó para inmediatamente pasar a preguntar por Kate.

—Tuvo una recaída anoche. No sabíamos que había estado teniendo episodios de PTSD porque había sabido ocultarlos muy bien. Pero anoche se puso a gritar y tirar las cosas por la habitación. Tuvimos que sedarla para que se calmara, Richard. Despertó esta mañana y lo primero que dijo fue que no quería que vinieras —Rick se llevó una mano al rostro con total frustración. Odiaba no poder estar ahí cuando Kate lo necesitaba y casi ponderaba la idea de mudarse él también al hospital para tenerla de alguna manera vigilada.

— ¿Está en su habitación? —Preguntó Castle mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, queriendo verla en ese momento.

—Así es. Aunque no prometo que te haga caso. Está de muy mal humor —Él asintió sin darle importancia a la amenaza de Amanda y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación en donde Kate llevaba unas cuantas noches. Abrió la puerta despacio para encontrarse a una Kate Beckett cruzada de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

—Vete Castle —Dijo ella secamente sin mirarlo, apretando los labios y la mandíbula en señal de enojo. Castle entró al cuarto y se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama dejando su mochila a un lado y recargándose hacia adelante para mirarla más de cerca. Kate rodó los ojos y bufó—. Le dije a Amanda que no te dejara entrar —Rick supo que por más de que ella insistiera él no se iría de ahí. Esa era otra capa más del muro de Kate mostrándose delante de él y tendría que ser inteligente para derribarla o al menos cruzarla.

—Estoy siendo paciente, Kate —Dijo él recargándose en el respaldo del sofá y cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de observarla. Le había prometido serlo; ser paciente para sobrellevar cada desplante de Kate y cada intento de alejarlo. Ese era el primer intento.

—No quiero que lo seas. Solo déjame sola —El huir de él era una manera de ponerlo a salvo. El episodio de anoche la había dejado algo tocada pues hacía mucho que una de esas agujas con ese tipo de medicamentos entraba a su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no sentía el aletargamiento que le ocasionaba ese medicamento.

—Suerte con eso, Kate, porque no voy a irme. Te lo prometí hace tan solo unos días y este es solo un pequeño episodio que superaremos, ¿okay? —Beckett giró su cabeza lentamente hacia él y observó la seriedad y la certeza que se marcaba en su rostro. Agradeció ese compromiso, esa perseverancia de su parte, porque la necesitaría para enfrentarla. Kate sabía que no hacía bien en alejarlo, no solo porque él no se lo merecía sino también porque a ella le hacía bien tenerlo ahí. Tenía unas enormes ganas de pedirle que se quedara una sola noche con ella para que la abrazara y saber si la sensación de seguridad permanecía intacta como cuando él estaba con ella durante el día.

Por razones obvias para Kate, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ni lo haría. El pedirle eso a Castle sería como aceptar abiertamente que había sentimientos y no estaba mentalmente preparada para ello.

—Mira, Kate, no voy a presionarte para que me cuentes qué te atormenta durante esos episodios, pero creo que te haría bien desahogarte con alguien —Kate agachó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, considerando la idea de contarle para aligerar un poco el peso para cuando él no se encontrara. ¿Debería hacerlo? Castle se acercó lentamente a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro con suavidad, sonriéndole, tratando de darle ánimos.

—El tiroteo —Dijo Kate para resumir—. Tengo pesadillas con respecto a ese día y… —Un sollozo escapó de la boca de Kate y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo. La imagen de él ensangrentado volvía a proyectarse en su mente, aterrándola. Aún no estaba del todo cómoda para contarle acerca de sus pesadillas—. Siento como si alguien me acechara. Oigo disparos, gritos —Castle brincó desde su posición en el sofá para sentarse en la cama junto a ella y abrazarla.

—Está bien, Kate. Todo está bien —Susurró en el oído de la detective mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la acunaba contra su pecho. Qué daría él por desvanecer las pesadillas de su musa, por darle un poco de tranquilidad, de bienestar; por infundirle seguridad. Quería que Kate fuese feliz y se sentía frustrado de no poder hacerlo, sin saber que el estar ahí con Kate le ayudaba bastante a ella.

Beckett se sintió protegida en los brazos de él, más que cuando solo lo tenía a una distancia prudente. Ahora estaba enredada en los fuertes brazos del escritor y podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón contra su oído, dándole calma, relajándola, induciéndole paz.

* * *

 **Ha estado cortito pero creo que estoy conforme con él…**

 **Ya cada vez falta menos para la temporada 8 y ya quiero ver a Kate de capitana… Necesito Castle!**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita de los bloopers? La mía fue cuando Kate dice: "I'm just a girl looking for a dick"… morí con esa parte…**

 **Gracias por leer y si quieren dejar sus sugerencias u opiniones sobre qué les gustaría ver en esta historia pues… son aceptadas…**

 ***Grace***


	9. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capítulo, Yay! Estos días se me complicó un poco subirlo porque no tenía internet... pero afortunadamente ya tengo y aquí tienen la actualización. Es un capítulo cortito que espero que les guste…**

 **Gracias a writerboy35, mily, Ruth Mara, guiguita, always1514, elibeckettpower y Cecifillion por sus comentarios**

 **Disclaimer: Castle ni las letras de canciones en este capítulo me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

* * *

All my friends ask me why I stay strong

Tell 'em when you find true love, it lives on

That's why I stay here

— **Dark Paradise, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Impaciente, fatigada, aburrida. Kate llevaba semanas en el hospital, acudiendo a terapia diaria con el doctor Burke, bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras. Estaba harta de esa situación. ¿Por qué no podía irse a su casa? Lo había preguntado y ellos dijeron que temían que volviera a atentar contra su vida. Kate sabía que no lo haría de nuevo, y no porque durante sus crisis nocturnas no lo deseara, sino porque tenía a alguien a quien aferrarse.

Rick Castle.

Él era su razón por la cual seguía ahí, luchando contra el día a día, acudiendo a todas las sesiones que odiaba, comiendo para estar sana, haciendo ejercicio… simplemente levantándose. Castle se había convertido en el pilar de su existencia desde hacía mucho, solo que era hasta ese momento en el que se atrevió a aceptarlo. No ante él, pero sí ante Burke.

Fue él quien le había preguntado qué o quién la mantenía luchando y ella dijo el nombre de él en un susurro. Fue la primera vez que lo dijo en voz alta, y desde entonces las sesiones volvieron a ser todo en torno a Castle. Burke casi se cansaba de escuchar solo cosas de él en vez que de ella. Era en parte cómico. Kate seguía mostrando su profunda admiración por Richard Castle, y más aún después de haberle salvado la vida. Porque él lo había hecho. Infinidad de veces.

" _¿Qué haría yo sin él_?", había preguntado Kate hacía un par de días al doctor Burke y él le había respondido un " _imagínatelo_ ". Ella solo miraba una cosa. Muerte. Beckett sabía que sin él, ella no estaría en ese momento ahí. ¿Dónde estaría? Probablemente con sus padres. En parte sabía que sería algo bueno, pero perderse de la _maravillosidad_ de Richard Castle era definitivamente pecado. Él la hacía reír, la acompañaba, la hacía feliz. Todo su alrededor cobraba sentido estando él ahí.

Esa noche tuvo otra crisis más fuerte. El sueño de la muerte de Castle se volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez fue ella quien le disparaba. Todo pareció tan real que Kate se despertó en un mar de lágrimas y gritos de auxilio, rogando que lo ayudaran, que lo salvaran. Las enfermeras entraron a sedarla y Kate se encontró a sí misma gritando el nombre de Castle una y otra vez, con tanta desesperación que las mismas enfermeras sintieron como sus vellos se erizaban. Kate luchó contra la fuerza de ellas, alejando su brazo de la jeringa preparada, retorciéndose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

—Por favor, no… sedante no… —Lloriqueó ella mirando a Amanda pidiendo piedad—. Solo necesito saber… que Castle está bien —Amanda retiró la jeringa y soltó un suspiro. Sería imposible negarle algo así—. Díganle que venga, por favor —Imploró Kate llevándose ambas manos al rostro y tapándoselo para llorar.

Amanda le hizo a la otra enfermera un gesto pidiendo que la vigilara y se encaminó a la recepción. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Castle esperando que él contestara rápido.

Rick dormía plácidamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en la mesilla de noche. Encandilado por la pantalla no pudo ver quién llamaba.

—Castle —Contestó él con voz ronca por el sueño, incorporándose en la cama y tallándose un ojo con la mano libre.

—Richard… es Amanda —Todo el sueño se fue del cuerpo de Rick. La preocupación lo embargó y pegó un brinco quedando completamente sentado en la cama, con el móvil agarrado fuertemente a su mano.

— ¿Y Kate? ¿Kate está bien? Tuvo otra crisis, ¿verdad? —Amanda cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Solo esperaba que él llegara a tiempo, antes de que Katherine tuviera otro _momento_.

—Así, es Richard. Ella tuvo otra crisis y ha estado gritando tu nombre, pidiendo verte. Si puedes venir a verla, hazlo por favor —Él no se lo pensó dos veces. Brincó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones rápidamente, colgando después de decir un "enseguida voy". Revisó la hora mientras se vestía. Eran las 2:15 am.

Llegó en tiempo récord al hospital y casi tropezó con Amanda al llegar frente a la habitación de Kate.

—Whoa, whoa, Richard, tranquilo.

—Necesito verla. ¿Está bien? —Castle buscó la imagen de Kate sobre el hombro de Amanda y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Él se adentró a la habitación rápidamente y la vio en cuclillas en el suelo, llorando. Le partió el corazón ver esa imagen; ver a esa Kate tan vulnerable, tan indefensa—. Kate… —Susurró acercándose a ella y poniéndose de rodillas, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su cabeza.

— ¡Castle! —Dijo Kate levantando su mirada para verlo. Esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, de que había sido solo un sueño y no le había disparado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, apretándolo tan fuerte que él sintió que le faltaba el aire. Pero no le importó, sino que le devolvió el abrazo y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda para calmarla.

—Estoy aquí, Kate. Estoy aquí —Repitió en su oído con voz tenue, tranquilizadora. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, agradeciéndole en silencio que haya ido, que la reconfortara de esa manera. Amanda sonrió, sabiendo que Katherine estaría bien en manos de Castle. Siempre lo había sabido. Desde que ella entró al hospital supo que lo necesitaría y en ese momento lo comprobaba. Ambas enfermeras se retiraron y cerraron la puerta para darles algo de privacidad, y dejar que Kate se relajara.

—Ven, Kate. Debes recostarte —Pidió Castle intentando separarla un poco para mirarla, pero ella negó aferrándose a los hombros de él, evitando así que se separara. Después de haberlo visto morir en su sueño no quería que él se alejara ni un poco, pues sentía que se desvanecería y todo volvería al horror de la sangre y sufrimiento—. Hey, no me iré a ningún lado. Pero necesitas descansar —Kate no se inmutó, simplemente se quedó ahí abrazándolo, llenándose de su olor y su esencia. Rick no tuvo más remedio que alzarla en brazos y llevarla a la deshecha cama, depositándola ahí con cuidado y acostándose junto a ella sin dejar de abrazarla. Kate se recargó en el pecho de él y buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Tuve una pesadilla —Dijo tras un momento de silencio.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —Preguntó él acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. Quería que Kate le contara qué la tenía así, qué provocaba sus ataques de pánico. Beckett se aferró a la mano de él y tembló ante el recuerdo. Sabía que si él la escuchaba su peso emocional se reduciría considerablemente y sus noches serían más tranquilas.

—Estábamos en el cementerio —Comenzó ella con voz sombría—. El día del tiroteo. Escuché un disparo y luego tú estabas en el suelo… —La voz de Kate se cortó y un sollozo murió en sus labios—… sangrando. Tu pecho estaba empapado —Rick la abrazó fuerte, sabiendo a qué se refería. Él también había tenido pesadillas parecidas luego de que a ella le dispararan—. Pero fui yo quien te había disparado. El arma estaba en mi mano y tú te desangrabas en el suelo… lo siento, Castle.

—Hey, shhh. Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado, ¿okay? Mírame, Kate —Ella giró su cabeza lentamente hacia él y apretó los labios cuando se topó con sus ojos azules que la observaban con paciencia—. Fue solo una pesadilla. Es todo. Todo está bien. No me disparaste, nadie lo hizo —Ella se abrazó a él y dejó descansar su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando sus fuertes latidos. Eso le dio calma.

—Quédate, por favor. No me dejes —Suplicó Kate. No quería que él se fuera, porque estaba segura de que las pesadillas volverían y tendría que volver a pedir su presencia ahí.

—Estoy aquí y no me iré. Ahora duerme, Kate. Descansa —Fue cuando Kate se dio cuenta de cuánto sueño tenía. Sus pupilas comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida enredada en los fuertes brazos de su escritor, bajo la promesa de que él no se iría. Al fin alguien vigilaba sus sueños y eso la tenía feliz.

* * *

 **Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo (estaba** _ **on fire jaja**_ **) y lo subiré mañana… daré un pequeñísimo spoiler y es que será un capítulo decisivo, uno importante y con una conversación que marcará un antes y un después en el caskett de esta historia…**

 **Y, pues ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Solo una semana más! No puedo esperar!**

 ***Grace***


	10. Chapter 9

**Sí, sí, como dije estaba** _ **on fire**_ **. Dos capítulos de esta historia y un one-shot que también escribí y que se llama "Our Home" –si gustan leerlo–. No sé de donde salió tanta inspiración –no es normal de mí– pero es buena, muy buena… Y este capítulo desbordará ternura, –al igual que el anterior.**

 **Como dije en un principio quiero que esta historia sea todo ternura y amor :3 y pues este capítulo dice mucho xd**

 **Gracias a _Guest, writerboy35, Always1514, guiguita, Mily, Ruth Mara_ y _elibeckettpower_ por sus comentarios! En serio los aprecio...**

 **Disclaimer: Castle ni las letras de canciones en este capítulo me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo IX

* * *

I don't want to pretend that I'm stronger for it all

I don't want to pretend that the sadness is gone

'Cause I wanna know that I'm steady on my feet

I don't want to pretend so peace will be real to me

— **Oceandust, Hands Like Houses**

* * *

Kate se despertó envuelta en los brazos de Castle, acobijada en ellos, sintiéndose cómoda, feliz, plena. Por una vez durante mucho, mucho tiempo pudo sentir la plenitud en su cuerpo y mente; esa impresión de que los problemas no existían, de que todas su enfermedades se habían ido. " _¿Por qué no probé esto antes_?", se preguntó ella sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, amoldándose más al cuerpo del escritor. El problema era que ya no tenía sueño, y pronto debía levantarse y decirle adiós a la maravillosa sensación de placidez y comodidad.

La luz se podía colar por la cortina azul, pues eran pasadas de las 7 am y Castle arrugó la nariz emitiendo un gruñido que hizo reír a Kate. Él era tan adorable cuando dormía.

Castle abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Kate que lo miraban un poco divertida. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría observándolo? Cayó en la cuenta de su posición comprometedora y supo que no se habían movido en toda la noche. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos.

—Buenos días —Saludó Kate incorporándose un poco –para su pesar– y se talló el rostro para quitarse las lagañas. Castle se incorporó también, extrañando al instante el calor del cuerpo de ella. Se sentía bien por haberle dado algo de tranquilidad después de la crisis anterior.

—Buenos días —Respondió él—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Kate asintió, desvaneciendo su sonrisa ante el recuerdo del sueño. Seguía siendo tan vivido, tan real, que le erizaba la piel con tan solo cerrar los ojos y verlo ahí, empapando el pasto con su sangre.

—Gracias por haberte quedado —Castle se removió un poco, algo incómodo por los jeans y los zapatos que aún llevaba puestos. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir en sus suaves pijamas y en calcetines, pero sabía que por Kate lo soportaría.

—Sabes que podría ayudarte más seguido si supiera qué pasa por tu cabeza, Kate. A veces solo camino a ciegas y trato de apoyarte en todo lo que pueda, pero me es muy difícil si no me das pistas —Beckett sabía que Castle tenía razón. No le había dado ninguna pista de nada acerca de su pasado. Castle la ayudaba sin saber los por qué y sin embargo no parecía ser suficiente. Ella quería ser capaz de abrirse, de dar a conocer sus mayores secretos. ¿Por qué no? ¿A qué le temía? Él no iba a juzgarla. Si no lo hizo cuando trató de quitarse la vida, menos en ese momento en el que trataba de superarse a sí misma y a sus fantasmas.

—Lo sé y en verdad lo lamento, Castle. Te tengo aquí y tú tienes una familia por la cual preocuparte… —Pero Castle negó poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kate. Él no lo hacía porque ella lo atara, sino porque así lo quería. Era su deseo ayudarla y estar ahí para ella.

—Tú no me _tienes_ aquí. Yo lo estoy porque eso es lo que quiero. Quiero estar aquí, quiero ayudarte, pero hay momentos en los que no sé cómo. Me frustra no conocerte, Kate —Ella agachó la mirada y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama mirando hacia el frente, algo perdida en los recuerdos. Debía decirle. Debía seguir el consejo del doctor Burke y abrirse ante el hombre más importante de su vida. Al único que existía y del cual estaba enamorada. Debía dejarlo entrar.

—Fue hace 13 años. Hace años ocurrió la tragedia que me hizo quien soy. La razón de mis trastornos y problemas —Comenzó Kate con voz pausada, aferrándose a su aliento para no desembocar en un sollozo—. Jim y Johanna Beckett eran mis padres. Eran abogados —Castle se recargó junto a ella y la observó con detenimiento, escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras de Kate, siendo consciente de que serían importantes—. Fue una tarde nevada de Enero. Quedé con ellos de ir a celebrar el cierre de un caso importante que habían llevado. Yo estaba estudiando derecho y me emocionaba mucho escuchar los detalles que tenían para contarme. Recuerdo que di vuelta en una calle y me topé con un silencio sepulcral, no había nadie en los alrededores. Estaba oscuro. Miré la hora para intentar alejar el nerviosismo y me di cuenta de que iba retrasada. Le marqué a mi madre para avisarle que llegaría un poco después de lo previsto, pues acababa de terminar mi tarea… esperé y… y el sonido del móvil de mamá sonó en un callejón cerca. El miedo me embargó —Castle pudo notar el dolor tomando terreno en la voz de Kate. Sabía lo que vendría y no la interrumpió.

Giré hacia el callejón y… y los vi. A ambos, tirados entre la nieve, apuñalados, con heridas por todo el cuerpo. La nieve había dejado de ser blanca para convertirse en una masa roja. El teléfono seguía sonando junto al cuerpo de mi madre y yo no pude reaccionar. Qué completamente congelada. Es la imagen más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Ninguna escena del crimen que he visto ha podido comparase con la atrocidad de esa. Parecía que los habían apuñalado y arrastrado por todo el callejón con el simple fin de esparcir su obra —Rick dudó entre darle espacio o abrazarla. ¿Qué debía hacer? Al final optó por rodearla con los brazos para reconfortarla contra su pecho. Si para él fue traumático verla desangrarse en el cementerio, era obvio que para ella fue mucho peor ver a sus dos padres de esa manera.

Comencé a llorar y gritar. Me acerqué a ellos y traté de hacerlos reaccionar, pero fue inútil. Estaban muertos. Mis gritos atrajeron a la gente de un restaurante chino enfrente y a los pocos minutos llegaron ambulancias y patrullas que rodearon y cerraron el lugar enseguida. Me obligaron a separarme de los cuerpos de mis padres y tuvieron que sedarme para calmarme porque estaba histérica. Cuando desperté me hicieron hablar con el detective que llevaba el caso y solo me dijo que había sido un asesinato al azar por algún asaltante. Eso me devastó. ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiese pistas que llevaran a un homicidio premeditado? Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, y ahí comenzaron las pesadillas, los ataques, la depresión. Me diagnosticaron PTSD y depresión. Por momentos gritaba, arrojaba objetos y en ratos permanecía tan callada y encerrada que ni siquiera comía.

Estuve en el hospital casi un año, acudiendo a sesiones diarias y tomando medicamentos. Cuando salí lo primero que hice fue ir a la tumba de mis padres, a llevarles flores. Después tomé fuerzas e ingresé a la Academia de Policías, sabiendo que el caso de mis padres no había sido al azar. Durante el año en el hospital reflexioné mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que alguien lo había hecho, así que me hice policía. Claro que pasar la evaluación psicológica fue bastante complicado, pero me di ánimos para dejar a un lado mis trastornos y logré aplicar —Castle la apretó más contra su pecho. Nunca se lo pudo imaginar. Nunca pudo llegar a la conclusión de una historia tan triste y trágica.

—Te admiro más, Kate —Dijo él en un tono bajo, muy íntimo—. Siempre supe que eras una mujer fuerte, luchadora, pero no sabía a qué grado. Ahora lo sé. Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que conozco. Eres valiente, determinada, sensible y muy noble. Yo… —Castle se mordió la lengua para no decir las siguientes dos palabras. Qué difícil era contenerse cuando sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaban. Puso todo su esfuerzo por encontrar otras palabras y reemplazar aquellas que quería gritar y que todo el mundo lo supiera—… yo te admiro. Te admiro mucho, Kate —Ella se limpió las lágrimas y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Deseó –por unos instantes– que él lo repitiera. Que le repitiera que la amaba y le diera fuerzas. Necesitaba escucharlo, pero calló. La cobardía le ganó y decidió conformarse con el amor disfrazado de admiración. Después de todo él lo sabía. Él ya sabía su secreto, su pasado, su caja de pandora y eso le bastaría de momento.

—Anoche me di cuenta de que no quiero ocultarme, Rick. No puedo ocultarme porque sé que no me superaré si estoy sola. Por favor, no me dejes sola —Pidió Kate con un leve susurro que Castle pudo escuchar perfectamente, y que le derritió el corazón.

—No te dejaré. Ya lo he repetido muchas veces pero creo que no hace daño que lo diga una vez más. Estaré contigo siempre, ¿okay? Siempre —Kate sonrió asintiendo. Confiaba en él. Confiaba en sus sentimientos.

—Siempre —Repitió ella. Era una promesa. Una solemne promesa que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo corto que quise separar del primero pero espero que les haya gustado. Como dije aquí se marca un antes y un después en su relación. Aún no avanzamos a palabras mayores pero ya lo haremos pronto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	11. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capítulo y creo que bastante pronto. ¡No tardé ni tres días! Eso es bastante nuevo en mí, la verdad… espero poder seguir con esta inspiración que creo que se debe a que Castle está MUY cerca…**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a _Mily, guiguita, writerboy35, Ruth Mara_ y _Always1514_**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo X

El clima esa tarde era más frío que los anteriores, indicios de que el invierno estaba cerca –muy cerca–. Lloviznaba sobre las concurridas calles de New York, las nubes cubrían el cielo anunciando la próxima tormenta.

Castle cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer. Acababa de llegar del hospital después de pasar unas horas con Kate. Desde aquella vez que se había quedado a dormir con ella, se había vuelto algo así como una rutina para él. Algo tan normal como si durmiera en su propia cama. Habían pasado ya dos semanas en las que dormía allá cada dos o tres días, haciéndole compañía a su musa y velando sus sueños.

Esa noche tocaba dormir en el loft, pasar un buen momento con su madre y su hija, las cuales siempre lo apoyaban en cada decisión que tomaba. Para él era maravilloso tener a su dos pelirrojas de su lado.

Martha Rodgers bajó las escaleras directo a la botella de vino que Castle acababa de poner sobre la barra americana. La mujer se sirvió una buena copa y observó por unos momentos a su hijo moverse por la cocina.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? —Preguntó Martha dándole un sorbo a su copa, atrayendo la completa atención de Castle con tan solo esas cuatro palabras.

— ¿Decirle qué a quién? —Él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quiso hacerse el desentendido para evitar los consejos de la actriz. No porque no le gustaran, sino porque sabía que eran tan directos como certeros. ¿A quién engañaba? Su madre lo conocía mejor que nadie más.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Richard! Has estado ahí durante semanas y ella no ha sido capaz de verlo. De verte. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso ella ha dado pasos en su endeble relación? —Castle abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Eso era justamente lo que planeaba evitar, fallando miserablemente.

—Madre, por favor. Ella no está en condiciones de aceptarlo o declinarlo. Sigue en terapia —Martha rodó los ojos volviendo a tomar del vino. Richard podía ser un hombre inteligente, agudo, pero para aceptar los errores de Katherine Beckett era un insensato. Era un hombre enamorado, eso estaba comprobado, pero su juicio se había nublado con ese amor.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Richard! Tú mismo sabes que lo que dices no es cierto. Que ella esté en terapia no quiere decir que sea incapaz de decirte lo que siente. Si te corresponde o no lo hace. Y aunque me guío más por la opción A –de Amor–, sé que no te lo dirá hasta que tú des el paso. ¿Por qué? —Lo que Martha no sabía era de la profunda confesión que Beckett le había hecho a Rick semanas atrás, cuando abrió su corazón para contarle uno de sus mayores y más dolorosos secretos. El asesinato de sus padres. También le había pedido que no la dejara, cosa que a Castle le pareció un gran avance. ¿Cuándo Beckett había abierto un poco su muralla para dejarse ver tal y como era? ¿Cuándo y con quién? Solo con Castle.

—Por su muralla, al parecer. Beckett se oculta tras una muralla enorme y me ha dejado entrar un poco. Me contó qué sucedió con sus padres y me pidió que no la abandonara. Y no lo haré. Si me quedo en el hospital no es porque haya sido idea mía, sino de ella. Fue ella quien me pidió que me quedara a dormir una noche más, y luego otra, y otra, y la siguiente también. Es ella quien ha estado dando los pequeños pasos —Eso era todo lo que la actriz quería escuchar. Quería las pruebas de que Katherine no estaba jugando con el gran corazón de su hijo, y tan solo esperaba que la manera en la que Richard la mirara fuese la correcta—. Sí, a mí también me molesta que ella no sea lo suficiente clara a veces, o que se oculte de mí. Pero así es ella y solo me queda apoyarla así como tú y Alexis lo han estado haciendo —Martha sonrió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

—Espero que ella recupere su confianza pronto y pueda abrirse a ti plenamente, como debe de ser —Castle asintió sonriendo también y se giró de nuevo hacia el refrigerador. Él también tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera abrirse plenamente con él en un lapso de tiempo no muy largo y poder comenzar juntos un viaje compartido, hacia un objetivo común. La felicidad.

Alexis llegó minutos más tarde empapada hasta los huesos, con una expresión de frustración en el rostro. Los dos adultos se giraron hacia la joven, la cual dejó caer su bolso en el piso de madera de la sala y se talló la cara buscando secarla.

— ¿Alexis? ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó el escritor abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Alexis se quitó el abrigo empapado y lo dejó junto a la bolsa, bufando.

—Está lloviendo allá afuera como si no hubiese un mañana. Creí que exageraban en las noticias al decir que serían unas lluvias intensas —Castle se dirigió rápidamente al baño para traer unas toallas para que la joven se secara.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera por ti? —La pelirroja sacó su iPhone de su bolsa del pantalón y lo arrojó al sofá con fastidio.

—Está muerto y olvidé el cargador en mi habitación —Dijo aceptando las toallas que su padre le tendía, comenzando por secarse el rostro y el cabello. Rick volvió a su lugar en la cocina y puso algo de leche a hervir para preparar una taza de chocolate para su hija—. Iré a ponerme algo seco antes de resfriarme. ¿Me avisas cuando esté lista la comida?

—Claro, calabaza. Te prepararé también una taza de chocolate caliente con bombones para que entres en calor —La joven asintió y recogió del suelo sus cosas antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Más tarde bajó enfundada en un pijama y con el cabello recogido, sentándose en la barra frente a una taza humeante de leche con cocoa y malvaviscos.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy con la detective Beckett? —Preguntó Alexis a su padre. A pesar de a veces sentir que él pasaba más tiempo en el hospital, no le molestaba que lo hiciera, porque sabía lo que él sentía por la detective y le agradaba ver a su padre tan inspirado y contento. Era cierto que Beckett pasaba a veces por crisis fuertes, pero se tranquilizaba cuando sabía que era él quien lograba calmarla. Era una fiel seguidora de la relación Castle–Beckett tanto como su abuela y aunque conocía el estado de salud mental de la detective le agradaba en vez de molestarse que su padre la ayudara.

—Increíble. Pude escribir 2 capítulos más de Nikki Heat y estoy completamente complacido por cómo está quedando. La inspiración es descomunal, debo decirlo —Dijo el escritor alzando la cejas de manera teatral.

—Y gracias a ella.

—Gracias a todas ustedes —Alexis sonrió complacida y volvió a beber de su taza.

—Me alegra que ella se esté recuperando. Aunque sea de a poco. Espero que ella salga pronto de ahí —Castle agradeció el apoyo de su hija, sabiendo que era necesario. Tanto el de ella como el de su madre. Y también sabía que lo seguirían apoyando en caso de insistirle a Kate de que se quedara en el loft una vez que saliera del hospital. Cosa a la que ella se negaría, supo Castle.

Con su pijama azul puesto y sentando en la cama dispuesto a dormir, Castle podía escuchar el agua repiquetear en las ventanas del loft. La lluvia afuera era aún más intensa que cuando Alexis llegó empapada, y Rick se sobresaltó cuando un trueno irrumpió la tranquilidad de su habitación. Segundos después la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y reconoció el número al instante. Era del hospital. Una punzada de nervios lo invadió y, sin dejar que sonara más, contestó temeroso.

— ¿Amanda? —Preguntó sabiendo que era la enfermera quien siempre le llamaba si algo sucedía con Kate. ¿Quién más si no?

—Castle, soy yo, Kate — _Kate_. El corazón de Castle dio un brinco y se encontró sonriéndole a la nada después de escuchar la voz pasiva de Beckett. Sus nervios se desvanecieron para dar paso a la euforia. ¿Kate, hablándole?

—Hey, hola Kate. ¿Todo bien? ¿Sucede algo? —Beckett sonrió del otro lado de la línea, sentada sobre la cama del hospital mientras escuchaba con su oído libre a la lluvia y los truenos.

—No. Todo bien —Contestó ella mordiéndose el labio. Nunca se había atrevido a llamarle desde que ingresó al hospital –en realidad nunca le había llamado por motivos que no fueran de trabajo– y mucho menos durante una noche de tormenta.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste un teléfono?

—Amanda fue muy compasiva y me dejó hacerte una rápida llamada —Castle estaba sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Beckett le llamaba para…? En realidad no sabía el porqué de su llamada. ¿Acaso había tenido otra pesadilla? Sabía que Beckett le había dicho que todo iba bien pero quizá era una pequeña mentira para no preocuparlo.

— ¿Y podría yo saber el porqué de su llamado, detective Beckett? —Kate se encontró a sí misma sonrojándose ante el tono de él y además por el motivo de su llamada. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero no le importaba mientras no estuvieran de frente.

—Yo… —Se interrumpió. La línea quedó en completo silencio durante unos minutos, preocupando a Castle. ¿Ella estaba bien?

— ¿Kate? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sigo aquí. Yo… llamaba porque… porque te extrañaba —Kate cerró los ojos apretando los labios luego de decir la última palabra. Una de las más sinceras que había dicho. En realidad lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su cálido cuerpo junto al de ella, sus brazos abrazándola, su corazón latiendo junto al de ella, sus palabras reconfortantes. Verlo irse por las tardes era un poco difícil para ella, pues sabía que no habría quien la calmara en caso de que tuviera una pesadilla. Afortunadamente éstas no se habían repetido y Amanda supo que la voz de Castle le hacía bien, por lo que le prestó el teléfono.

Si Rick estaba sorprendido por la llamada, se quedó aún más sorprendido por el ataque de sinceridad de Kate. Ella lo extrañaba. Fue imposible no fantasear con esa palabra. Se sintió muy dichoso de que ella fuese aceptando algunas cosas, y le recordara de vez en cuando que era importante.

—Bueno, te extraño —Repitió Kate sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho. Los nervios amenazando con deshacerla.

—Yo también te extraño —Admitió Castle recargando su cabeza en el cabezal de la cama, disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia y de las suaves palabras que Kate acababa de mencionar. Ella lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella. Hubo otro largo silencio, llenado por los truenos ocasionales que retumbaban en el cielo, pero esta vez el silencio era reconfortante, ameno, tranquilizador y muy pero muy lleno de esperanza—. ¿Quieres que um, vaya para allá? —Preguntó él tentativamente, dejando caer la petición con cuidado. Kate quería decir que sí. Quería pedirle que fuera a abrazarla durante la noche, pero sabía que con la tormenta las calles serían peligrosas y no quería que él se arriesgara.

—No, no… está bien… Solo necesitaba… um… escuchar tu voz y… —Kate interrumpió su discurso entrecortado y se obligó a respirar para estabilizar su voz. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se sentía como una adolescente hablando con el chico que le gusta y eso no podía ser. Ella era una adulta. Había salido con hombres antes. ¿Por qué era con él con quien no le salía la voz? Se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos y se talló el rostro con una mano.

—Está bien, Kate. Puedes decirme lo que sea —Ella sonrió para sí. ¿Cómo no amar a ese hombre si era tan jodidamente lindo y tierno?

—Quería que me desearas buenas noches —Dijo luego de unos momentos, siendo consciente de que estaba muy sonrojada aún sin él ahí con ella. ¿Cómo sería si le dijera todo eso de frente? Estaba segura de que no podría mencionar ni una sola palabra sin trabarse. Castle sonrió, creándose una imagen en su cabeza que parecía demasiado utópica. Kate lo extrañaba; Kate necesitaba escuchar su voz; Kate quería que le deseara buenas noches. ¿Qué más querría Kate? Él esperaba que todo, que ella quisiera todo. Quizá no de momento pero sí en un futuro.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —Se atrevió a decir él sin saber cómo le haría para enfrentarla al día siguiente después de haberla llamado así, como cuando ella aún no despertaba del coma. El corazón de Beckett volvió a dispararse. _Preciosa_. Un lejano recuerdo se proyectó en su mente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. _Preciosa_. La palabra se repitió una y otra vez en su mente con más intensidad. ¿Qué tenía él que hacía que una simple palabra sonara tan especial?

—Buenas noches, Rick… y gracias —Se despidió ella con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, abrazando el teléfono y mordiéndose el labio. Había sido una excelente idea llamarlo y sabía que no habría pesadillas esa noche. Dormiría soñando con él.

 **La idea de la lluvia vino a mí porque estos días estuvo lloviendo mucho aquí y durante mi camino de la casa a la escuela me empapé toda y llegué a mi casa escurriendo... pero aun así amo la lluvia ;3 solo que no cuando vengo de la escuela..**

 **Este iba a ser un capítulo corto que se extendió más de lo que imaginaba... y eso que iba a agregar el cómo Kate le pide a Castle que se quede con ella la segunda noche, pero decidí no hacerlo y este fue el resultado… estoy bastante conforme con él y espero que ustedes también…**

 **Y pues, ¿qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	12. Chapter 11

**He vuelto! No estoy muy segura cuánto tiempo tengo sin actualizar pero creo que ha pasado bastante. A) o mis cálculos son correctos o B) el tiempo se ha pasado muy lento.**

 **En fin, estoy aquí con nuevo capítulo para ustedes y estoy emocionada porque ya es #CastleMonday y al fin podremos saber qué pasó con Beckett… he visto los sneak peeks y son intensos…**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **writerboy35, Martha AlwaysCB, guiguita,**_ ** _Mily_** _ **, Ruth Mara, elibeckettpower, Always1514**_ **y** _ **Guest**_ **...**

 **Disculpen si hay errores porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo ;s háganmelo saber en los comentarios si hay algún error, por favor…**

 **Disfruten  
**

* * *

XI

Katherine Beckett se asomó por enésima vez al pasillo que daba al área de convivencia del hospital que a su vez conectaba con la entrada por la que Rick Castle llegaba todos los días cargando consigo sus cosas y un ramo de flores en caso de que las anteriores se hubiesen marchitado. La mujer no podía calmar sus ansias de verlo, de contarle las nuevas noticias que tenía para él. Era una impaciencia imperiosa, una necesidad primordial con más ahínco que las veces anteriores; era una urgencia que ni en lo más mínimo se esforzaba por ocultar.

Abría la puerta, se asomaba y volvía a entrar a la habitación con desilusión palpable, sentándose en el sofá sin dejar de moverse; después el proceso se repetía.

Amanda se encontraba haciendo llamadas en recepción, atendiendo a otros pacientes y sobretodo, echando rápidas miradas a la habitación de Katherine. Sonreía cada vez que ella se asomaba por la puerta, pues le parecía graciosa tanta ansiedad. Y es que Kate había dejado de disimular desde que le prestó el teléfono para que le llamara a Richard. Desde entonces sonreía sin motivo aparente, lo esperaba cada día sin enmascarar su estado impaciente, lo llamaba cada noche que él no se quedaba con ella, le permitía abrazarla y llamarla _preciosa_. Kate estaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por Castle sin llegar a expresarlo todavía. Era un avance enorme y que la llevaría muy pronto al lugar donde quería estar.

Luego de un par de minutos, Amanda dejó el teléfono y rodó los ojos antes de encaminarse lentamente a la habitación de Beckett. Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el sofá hojeando uno de los libros que Rick le había traído días antes, sin prestarle mucha atención. La enfermera se recargó en el marco de la puerta y arqueó una ceja con insinuación.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió Kate sintiéndose pillada. Sabía que Amanda la observaba cada vez que abría la puerta, pero pensó que no le diría nada por ello. Cuán equivocada estaba.

— ¿Por qué no sales al área de convivencia y te sientas ahí a esperarlo? —Kate achicó los ojos y se mordió el labio, meditando la sugerencia. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos se levantó colocando pulcramente el libro en el sofá y se encaminó hacia afuera no sin antes darse una rápida mirada en el espejo para evaluar su presentación.

Una vez en la sobria sala que se esforzaba por evocar alegría y relajación observó a varias de las demás internas ahí que permanecían sentadas en lugares apartados en su propio mundo de fantasía. ¿Qué hacía ella con mujeres, en las cuales su mente estaba más que perdida? Era incómodo pensar que si no fuese por Castle ella correría con la misma suerte, hacia un futuro incierto y desastroso sin esperanzas de absolutamente nada. Presa de la tragedia y las enfermedades mentales; de los recuerdos dolorosos que la acecharían sin tregua alguna. La luz al final del túnel resultó ser alguien quien ni ella misma se imaginaba; que llegó a su vida de la manera más bizarra posible y que se quedó contra todo pronóstico. Evadiendo sus propios muros y acantilados para asentarse en uno de los lugares más difíciles de llegar; su corazón.

Beckett se acomodó en una de las sillas frente a la puerta y se alisó su blusa y el cabello, muy animada por las noticias que le habían alegrado el día:

 _Kate se encontraba sentaba en su posición habitual en el enorme sofá en el consultorio del doctor Burke. Era otra de las sesiones diarias a las que debía enfrentarse, en donde se dedicaba a contar sus pensamientos para poder ordenarlos y en parte desahogarse. Burke la observó paciente y Kate exhaló._

— _Quiero salir de aquí ya —Dijo en un susurro. Después de 3 meses de haber entrado al hospital quería volver a su apartamento, a su rutina, a su vida. Al principio se conformaba con su estadía en un hospital en donde no había tantas restricciones y con comidas ricas, pero con el paso de los días cada vez se sentía más encerrada y con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero no quería que la cosa terminara como la última vez._

— _Me han dicho que no has tenido otra crisis de PTSD en más de 2 semanas. 18 días para ser exacto —Kate asintió algo orgullosa. Tenía 18 días desde que Castle se había quedado a dormir por primera vez con ella y desde entonces las crisis habían cesado. Sus pesadillas se había esfumado al punto de ser reemplazadas por armoniosos sueños donde la protagonista era ella y por supuesto él—. He visto que ya es necesaria una dosis regular de desipramina, Kate. ¿Algún motivo especial para tu rápido proceso de recuperación?_

 _Castle._

 _Ese era el motivo, y tanto Beckett como Burke estaban al tanto de esa respuesta, pero el psiquiatra quería escucharla de la boca de Kate. Quería que ella fuese quien lo aceptara abiertamente. Esa era la "prueba final". Una vez aprobada entonces Kate podría irse._

— _El apoyo… el apoyo de Castle. Rick ha estado aquí conmigo desde que entré al hospital y creo que cada avance es gracias a él. Es como si de alguna manera yo quiero ser mejor, superarme, pero no solo por mí, sino también por él —Burke la observó con una pequeña sonrisa y anotó algo en la libreta que llevaba con él y que tenía grabado el nombre de Beckett al frente para su posterior archivado._

— _Kate, te he preguntado esto durante mucho tiempo y jamás he obtenido una respuesta concreta… —Kate tragó saliva y esperó. Lo sabía, realmente sabía cuál era la habitual pregunta y estaba dispuesta a contestar. Tenía que contestar para hacerlo real. Para que con alguien empezara el proceso de asimilación—. ¿Qué sientes realmente por Castle? —Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Kate se acomodara mejor en el sofá y dijera las 2 palabras que cambiarían su percepción de todo y el rumbo que llevaría su vida._

— _Lo amo —Hubo otro intervalo de silencio que Kate consideró necesario para que Burke asimilara sus palabras—. Amo a Rick Castle —Un peso cayó de su pecho en ese momento; se sintió liberada y ligera. Al fin había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía por Castle. Al fin después de más de 3 años lo había admitido. Sí, definitivamente eso sellaría un nuevo comienzo._

Después de eso Burke le había dicho que arreglaría todo para que la dieran de alta y que podría irse en un par de días. Eso alumbró la mirada de Beckett y en ese momento esperaba la llegada del hombre que de alguna manera la había salvado del tormento para contarle la novedad.

Castle llegó minutos más tarde identificándose en la entrada como parte del protocolo del hospital y sonrió al divisar a Kate sentada con un ánimo que parecía ser muy bueno. Se acercó hasta ella y se detuvo a unos pasos, observándola intensamente haciendo que Kate se sonrojara.

—Buenos días, señorita Beckett —Saludó Rick sentándose en la silla conjunta y colocándose su identificación de visitante en el cuello de su camiseta azul. Kate ensanchó su sonrisa y recibió el café que Castle le llevaba cada mañana desde que su dosis de pastillas bajó. Le dio un buen sorbo e hizo un sonido en señal de satisfacción.

—Buenos días y gracias —Dijo Kate llevando su mano libre para entrelazarla con la de Rick. Desde aquella llamada Beckett se permitía mucho más contacto físico del que jamás hubiese tenido con él. Roces demasiado inocentes de los cuales ninguno mencionaba nada al respecto. Quizá porque temían romper la magia que envolvían esos momentos; quizá porque simplemente no había palabras para enfrentarlo; o porque ambos esperaban la oportunidad adecuada para hablarlo sin barreras de por medio—. ¡Oh! Te tengo una noticia.

—Pude notar tu humor desde que entré —Kate sonrió agachando la mirada, dándose cuenta de cuánto la conocía él. Se sintió de alguna manera expuesta, pero le agradó serlo. Era un buen indicio de que sus muros estaban cayendo.

— ¿Quieres adivinar? —Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja. Castle aceptó el reto, intentando con varias posibilidades diferentes que hicieron que Kate negara con la cabeza. Con cada respuesta errónea ella negaba y bebía un sorbo de café, sonriendo tras el vaso que llevaba escrito su nombre con una letra casi ininteligible—. ¡Oh, vamos Castle! No puedo creer que seas tan malo adivinando —Rick achicó los ojos fingiéndose ofendido.

—Para su información, _detective_ , soy muy bueno adivinando. Solo que quiero darte algo de ventaja.

— ¡Ja! —Rio Kate—. Sí, claro. Qué hay de tus… 12 respuestas erróneas ¿huh? Además no necesito ventaja cuando no estamos en ningún tipo de competencia.

—Kate, Kate, Kate. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que la vida es una competencia? —Kate volvió a reír negando con la cabeza y Castle se alegró de que ella pudiese permitirse ese tipo de libertades con él, después de verla tanto tiempo sumida en su trabajo y sin socializar con nadie.

— ¿La vida es una competencia? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿El señor llevo-doce-respuestas-mal-y-soy-demasiado-infantil-para-aceptarlo? —Rick la miró antipatía y se encogió de hombros. Él sabía cuál era la noticia de Kate. Sabía a qué se debía tan buen humor. Pudo intuirlo pero quiso jugar un rato con ella para divertirse.

—No te burles señorita estoy-a-pocos-días-de-salir-de-este-hospital —Kate levantó la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. Él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Castle la conocía demasiado como para no poder adivinarlo a la primera. ¿Qué otra cosa tendría a Kate Beckett tan emocionada que no fuese el regreso a su vida normal?

—Así que fingiste —Afirmó Kate. Castle asintió sonriéndole.

—Felicidades Kate. Realmente me enorgulleces —Beckett no se iba a permitir llorar ante las palabras de él, pero claramente la conmovieron hasta el punto de apretar más el enlace de su mano con la de Castle y sentirse muy cómoda con eso. Más cómoda que las veces anteriores.

—Y todo gracias a ti —Castle fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas y luego volvió a los ojos de Kate que lo observaban con cariño y… ¿amor? Castle no pudo descifrar la intensa mirada de ella, pero era seguro que le dio muchas esperanzas.

* * *

Sí! **Kate saldrá ya del hospital! Tengo ya planeado más o menos el otro capítulo pero aún no lo he escrito y no sé cuándo lo escribiré así que no prometo una fecha (de hecho casi nunca lo hago)…**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo (yo estoy como 80% conforme) y me permitan saber qué piensan… adoro leer sus reviews y me animan a seguir, la verdad…**

 **Bonita semana, #HappyCastleMonday y… no sé, ¿sean felices?**

 ***Grace***


	13. Chapter 12

**Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **writerboy35, Guest, Always1514, guiguita, Ruth Maria**_ **y** **y también a todas esas personas que le dan favoritos o siguen esta historia, así como a los que la leen sin darme su opinión ;)**

 **Y perdonen errores :s**

 **Disclaimer: ni Castle ni las canciones en esta historia me pertenecen…**

* * *

XII

No había sol.

No había un cielo azul.

No hacía un clima templado.

Pero ese era el día perfecto para Katherine Beckett. Para ella la próxima tormenta no importaba en lo absoluto. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo reemplazaban la perfección de los cielos de primavera; la nieve que poco a poco caía tomaba el lugar de los cálidos rayos del sol; el congelado ambiente sustituía la tibieza de los días de verano. Sí, todo era perfecto ese día, y nada podría arruinarlo.

Por fin, luego de 3 largos meses, el alta se le fue otorgada junto la noticia de que si todo seguía como hasta ese momento, podía reincorporarse al trabajo con normalidad. Kate estaba ansiosa. Había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que el tiempo que compartía con Castle estaba a punto de agotarse, se sentía feliz.

 _Castle_.

¿Qué pretexto buscaría para tenerlo cerca? Durante los meses de rehabilitación psicológica se había acostumbrado a verlo diariamente y compartir más intimidad de la que habían compartido durante los últimos 3 años. ¿Qué haría ahora que cada quien tomaría caminos distintos? Se iría a su apartamento de regreso a la soledad inicial que la llevó hasta ese punto en el que se encontraba. ¿Tan mal le iba estando sola? No quería pensar en la noche desolada que la esperaba. No es que no haya dormido sola antes en el hospital, pero se consolaba con que él se quedaría la noche siguiente y la abrazaría de nuevo para dormir. ¿Qué haría ahora que esas noches se había agotado?

Probablemente se acurrucaría en el centro de su cama abrazándose a alguna almohada para soñar que era él y solo esperar buscar una excusa para verlo al día siguiente.

Qué deprimente.

¿Desde cuándo su existencia se basaba en la de Castle? ¿Acaso desde que la había salvado? ¿O probablemente desde que estuvo ahí durante aquella crisis? ¿O desde que se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de él? La respuesta era obvia y Kate se encontró a sí misma culpándose por ello. Culpándose por haberse enamorado del multimillonario y playboy Richard Castle –el cual era claramente una persona diferente a la que las revistas mostraban.

Rick demostró ser un hombre increíble y más de lo que cualquier mujer pudiese desear. Beckett no llegó a comprender el por qué sus exesposas –en especial Meredith– se vieron en la tarea de dejarlo ir. Una parte de ella les agradecía la oportunidad de llegar a tenerlo para sí. ¿Para qué negarlo? La idea de él fuera de su vida no llegaba a ser concebida en su mente. Los dedos de Kate acariciaron instintivamente el anillo que reposaba en su cuello luego de tantos meses de ausencia. Tanto de él como del reloj de su padre. Ambos se le habían sido removidos durante su estadía y hasta ese momento se los habían devueltos. Le dio cierta tranquilidad tener la familiaridad de sus cosas con ella. Al fin.

Beckett giró su mirada hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que nublaba sus sentidos y la hacía mejor persona. Rick Castle. Él le sonrió con el mismo entusiasmo y pronto se acercó a ayudarle con el bolso de ropa que ella sostenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿Lista? —Preguntó Castle alzando ambas cejas y Kate asintió caminando junto a él hacia afuera.

Amanda se encontraba recargada en el escritorio de recepción, observando con interés al par de _tortolitos_ que salía de la habitación. Eran los enamorados más complicados que jamás había visto. Sus sentimientos estaban puestos sobre la mesa pero era como si ninguno se atreviera a mirarlos por miedo a que desaparecieran. Muchas veces pensó a hacer algo al respecto, pero siempre se mantuvo de espectadora al otro lado del telón.

—Te echaré de menos, Amanda —Dijo Rick abrazando a la enfermera, haciéndola sonreír.

—Basta Richard, que me harás llorar —Beckett rio por lo bajo y se acercó a despedirse también. Esa mujer había sido de gran ayuda en sus acercamientos con Castle. No directamente, pero de alguna u otra manera había hecho algo, por más pequeño que fuese –como sugerirle llamar a Castle.

—Gracias por todo —Dijo Kate sonriendo con nerviosismo. Su partida estaba cada vez más cerca y aunque deseaba salir del hospital ya, una parte de ella siempre guardaría esa experiencia. Mala o buena, ahí estaría. Amanda puso una mano en el hombro de Kate y la otra en la de Castle.

—Richard, Kate… los extrañaremos aquí, de verdad. Solo tengo un último consejo para ustedes —Amanda hizo un breve silencio de suspenso y luego le sonrió a la pareja—. No dejen que los miedos puedan más que ustedes. Arriésguense aunque no estén seguros del resultado. Háganlo y todo será mejor —Kate compartió una cómplice mirada con Castle y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ella sabía a lo que la enfermera se refería. _Arriésguense aunque no estén seguros del resultado_. En otras palabras: _Digan lo que sienten aunque no estén seguros de que vaya a funcionar_. Empezar una relación era el consejo y, tanto Castle como Beckett, lo sabían—. Ahora, antes de que me ponga a llorar, ¿por qué no vienes a firmar tu alta? —Dijo ahora Amanda dirigiéndose a Kate.

Luego de firmar y volver a despedirse, ambos salieron del hospital hombro con hombro, moviendo sus pies a la par de los del otro, sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Kate estaba nerviosa, su vida cambiaría drásticamente desde ese momento, y no estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo. No sin Castle.

—Te veo pensativa. ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Castle una vez en el auto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Beckett, quien permanecía sentada en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón colocado y mirando hacia enfrente como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Kate sacudió su cabeza obligándose a enfocarse y asintió.

—Todo está bien. Es solo… —Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. El haber salido del hospital le quitó un gran peso de encima que la dejó de alguna manera vacía. Ahí había gente con quien conversar y en su apartamento no habría nadie. ¿Cómo acostumbrarse a la soledad después de vivir tantos meses en compañía?—. Bueno, volveré a mi apartamento después de mucho. Es extraño, en el buen sentido, digo. Pero extraño de igual manera —Rick asintió, comprendiéndola de algún modo.

La vida de él también cambiaría a partir de ahí. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir una rutina interesante que abarcaba el visitar a Kate en el hospital y pasar mucho tiempo con ella. También dormir ahí durante algunas noches, abrazándola con la excusa silenciosa de que dormido no sabía lo que hacía. Sabía que su relación se había afianzado bastante, pero no hasta el punto de seguir con ella fuera de las paredes del hospital. Tan solo deseaba que Kate le diera un poco de entrada a su vida después de dejarla en su apartamento.

* * *

Después de un relativamente corto recorrido en auto hacia el apartamento de Kate, ambos subieron al ascensor en un silencio cómodo, a la expectativa de que la magia creada durante los meses anteriores pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Castle sostuvo en su mano izquierda la pequeña maleta de Kate y la siguió por el pasillo conteniendo los nervios que comenzaban a invadirlo.

Se había puesto en la tarea de limpiar un poco el lugar, ordenar la ropa y comprar alimentos necesarios. No dejaba de pensar en que quizá ella se molestaría por tal atrevimiento nacido más de la curiosidad que de la solidaridad. Simple lógica de Castle.

Él fue quien sacó la llave de la puerta y abrió despacio, achicando los ojos como quien espera el golpe que sabe que va a llegar. Pero este nunca llegó. El grito de "sorpresa" venido del apartamento de Kate la hizo sonreír con emoción y adentrarse al lugar para saludar a los presentes.

Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Espo' e incluso Gates se encontraban ahí bajo una lámina con la palabra _bienvenida_ y sosteniendo un pastel que rezaba la misma frase. Todo idea, claro, del escritor. Él fue quien reunió a todos en el apartamento de Kate para sorprenderla por su alta y su regreso a la vida rutinaria fuera del hospital.

Kate pronto se vio envuelta en miles de abrazos seguidos de felicitaciones bien merecidas que la hicieron ensanchar más su sonrisa. Castle dejó la maleta junto a la puerta cerrada y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su musa mirar la decoración como un niño mira el árbol navideño lleno de regalos. Lo hizo feliz el verla así, tan relajada y contenta. Era una Kate que estaba dispuesto a sacar a relucir cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

—Pero a quien deberías agradecer es a Richard —Señaló Martha a su hijo con una sonrisilla en los labios que hizo a Kate sonrojarse. Ella sabía que todo había sido idea de él. ¿Quién más si no? Despacio se acercó a Castle y le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí para agradecerle en silencio por la sorpresa y por muchas otras cosas más que estaba claro que le debía.

Rick le regresó el abrazo con entusiasmo y pronto el ambiente se llenó de exclamaciones divertidas que los hicieron separarse, algo sonrojados.

Durante el pequeño convivio, Castle y Beckett se mantuvieron muy juntos, compartiendo miradas recurrentes que no hizo sino confirmarles a sus amigos que algo pasaba ahí. Algo tan fuerte como para hacer a Kate Beckett desinhibirse un poco enfrente de todos. Cosa que jamás habían visto ni dentro ni fuera de la comisaría.

Alrededor de las 6 p.m. todos anunciaron su inminente partida, regalándole a Kate otro fuerte abrazo y algo de apoyo moral.

—La esperamos pronto de regreso al trabajo, detective —Dijo Gates palmeando el hombro de Beckett. Ella asintió agradeciendo y pronto vio desaparecer a sus dos compañeros detectives que la felicitaron de nuevo.

Para el final de la noche solo quedaban Castle, Martha y Alexis, los tres sentados en el sofá del apartamento de Kate, disfrutando de la agradable plática que compartían desde hacía casi una hora.

—Me alegra que hayas salido, Katherine. Supongo que te hacía falta la comodidad de tu apartamento —Dijo Martha acomodándose un poco más cerca de Kate para transmitirle la dicha que sentía, tanto por ella como por Richard. No es que no le gustara que él fuera al hospital todos los días, pero era claro que si Kate estaba fuera era porque sus trastornos poco a poco se iban controlando y quizá –solo quizá– dejaría de ver a su hijo sufrir un poco.

—Así es. Se siente bien estar de vuelta —Mintió Kate apretando los labios y jugando con sus manos en su regazo. _Estar de vuelta_. ¿De vuelta a qué? ¿A la soledad, a la depresión? Su apartamento le causaba cierto grado de melancolía por lo ocurrido ahí durante los últimos meses. Cuando tuvo aquella crisis que la llevó al hospital había sido porque no consideraba su apartamento un lugar seguro, y a pesar de que el hospital tampoco era el lugar más cómodo, los brazos de Castle sí lo eran. Había sido una de las cosas buenas entre tanto sufrimiento.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que la nieve empeore —Señaló Alexis checando su reloj de mano y mirando a su padre alternativamente. La familia Castle-Rodgers se puso de pie y se despidió de Kate con un abrazo que duró más de lo planeado una vez que tocó el turno de Castle. No es como si nunca la fuese a volver a ver, pero lo ponía nervioso dejarla sola en ese lugar que hasta para él era deprimente.

— ¿Nos vemos otro día? —Preguntó él mirándola con intensidad y Kate asintió agachando la mirada un poco cohibida por la energía de él. No solo quería verlo _otro día_. Quería verlo al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el consecutivo a ese y después el otro. Quería verlo todos los días. Es más, no quería que él se fuese nunca.

—Claro —Contestó simplemente acompañándolos hasta la puerta, quedándose ahí hasta que los vio desaparecer dentro del ascensor.

* * *

Beckett se encontraba aferrada a una de las almohadas –como se imaginó que sería–, mirando hacia la ventana en donde repiqueteaba la nieve que acababa de construir la pequeña precipitación de esa noche. Los pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, su mente reconstruía los escenarios horribles por los que había pasado desde su adolescencia.

 _How can I sleep?_

 _If I don't have dreams_

 _I just have nightmares_

¿Cómo era posible haber tenido esa suerte? Todas las personas cercanas a ella morían. Todas las personas por las cuales se preocupaban terminaban en manos de los asesinos de sus padres. Los fantasmas de esas muertes las perseguirían de por vida. Aún seguía sintiendo que alguien la esperaba, a la expectativa de un simple paso en falso para mandarla a donde ellos creían que pertenecía: la muerte.

 _How can it be?_

 _I still believe_

 _Something is out there._

Su único consuelo era, por supuesto, Castle. Él era quien la mantenía anclada a su cordura; él era quien la ayudó a recuperarse; quien estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, velando sus sueños y, sobre todo, creándolos.

 _And there's a light_

 _And I can see why I'm still alive_

¿Quién le había mandando a este ángel? ¿Quién puso en su camino a Rick Castle? ¿Quién o qué lo hizo quedarse a ver la mierda que era su vida? Vaya valor tenía el escritor al enfrentarse al carácter duro e inflexible de Kate. Al empezar a leer sus libros jamás se imaginó que lo tendría a una llamada de distancia. Pudo haber sido su _crush_ bastante tiempo, viéndolo como un ídolo inalcanzable con el que creyó jamás poder compartir un par de frases fuera de una firma de libros. Su madre le había dejado toda una biblioteca de él, y no se equivocó al _presentárselo_. ¿Cuándo su madre se había equivocado con sus consejos? El leer a Richard Castle había sido el mejor de todos. Aquel que la salvó de sus propios miedos y de su propio destino.

 _Mommy won't lie, cause if she did_

 _I would have died._

Kate miró reposar su teléfono en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y se estiró hasta rozarlo con los dedos. Un estirón más y el aparato estuvo en su poder. Se incorporó recargándose contra el cabecero y desbloqueó la pantalla del iPhone con movimiento tembloroso que la hizo equivocarse un par de veces. El número de Castle se proyectó al abrir el panel de contactos y Kate bailó su dedo pulgar sobre la imagen sonriente de él antes de tocarlo e iniciar la llamada que lo cambiaría todo.

—Castle, ¿puedes venir? Te necesito.

* * *

 **Lo subo rapidísimo porque tengo mucho que estudiar u.u Tampoco sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente, y perdón por dejarlos en suspenso… saben que me encanta hacerlo 3:)**

 **¿Y qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	14. Chapter 13

**Vaya, vaya, capítulos semanales. Eso es nuevo, creo. Aquí tienen la continuación de esta historia. La verdad intentaré alargarla lo más posible porque me gusta mucho n.n y espero que a ustedes les guste igual que a mí.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a _Mily, guiguita, , writerboy35, Ruth Mara, Martha AlwaysCB_ y _Always1514_  
**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

* * *

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre las calles de New York, cada vez con mayor intensidad, cubriendo el pavimento y cualquier otra área a la deriva. Para los pocos autos que transitaban por la ciudad les era difícil llegar a sus destinos debido al peligro que enfrentaban con el hielo.

Para Castle había sido todo un desafío llegar hasta el apartamento de Kate, que quedaba a pocos kilómetros del suyo, pero parecía eterno cuando la nieve impedía su traslado. Había salido volando del loft en cuando recibió el llamado de su musa pidiendo su presencia con ella. _Te necesito_ , había dicho. ¿Quién era esa Kate quien expresaba sus deseos tan abiertamente? ¿De dónde había salido? Quizá las terapias la habían ayudado a abrirse al mundo. ¿Pero de dónde venía esa _necesidad_? Ya lo había dicho algunas veces. Kate Beckett lo necesitaba, y Castle estaba más que feliz con eso. Para él todo parecía estarse encaminando de una manera increíble. Todo seguía un curso que a él le gustaba.

Kate permanecía en la misma posición, indispuesta a cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía para esperarlo. Estaba segura de no poder descansar sin él velando sus sueños. ¿Qué pasó por su mente al insistir en quedarse en su propio apartamento aun sabiendo que solo la esperaría la soledad? Su orgullo pudo más que ella en el momento de dejar a Castle marcharse, pero afortunadamente logró vencerlo para hacer esa llamada.

Eran alrededor de las 12 a.m. cuando escuchó el timbre y de un salto bajó de la cama para ir a abrir. Se alisó inconscientemente el cabello y tomó aire antes de girar el pomo para encontrarse frente a frente con Castle. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó el su rostro y lo hizo pasar con algo de pena. ¿En qué clase de persona se convertía al hacerlo venir desde la comodidad de su loft para pasar la noche con ella?

—Hey, siento haberte molestado —Se disculpó Beckett volviendo a cerrar la puerta y recargándose en ella, tratando de no enfrentarse a la mirada de él.

—Está bien, yo… en realidad no me había quedado tranquilo al dejarte aquí —Y era cierto. Cuando Castle se subió al ascensor para irse, sintió el impulso de regresarse para pedirle a ella que lo acompañara y se quedara en el loft con él. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo y se había marchado con miles de posibilidades rondando por su mente.

—Estoy bien, es solo… —Kate se interrumpió, dejando las palabras suspendidas en el aire. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo extrañaba? ¿Que lo necesitaba con ella? No podía decirle eso si planeaba actuar como si no sintiese nada por él. Sabía que debía ocultarlo hasta estar lista—. No podía dormir y pensé que, no lo sé, me harías compañía —Castle asintió haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera y Kate lo hizo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer él? Lo siguió hasta las puertas del armario donde guardaba las cosas viejas y Castle jugueteó un poco con la manija.

Tenía planeado darle una sorpresa para cuando llegara –aparte de la fiesta– pero por motivos de tiempo no pudo hacerlo. Igual temía de la reacción de ella, de que no le gustara lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle. Con un largo suspiro, Rick abrió la puerta del armario para revelar una larga caja junto con una más pequeña a un lado. Beckett achicó los ojos.

— ¿Qué es eso? No recuerdo tener aquí una caja de ese tamaño —Dijo ella tratando de adaptar su mirada a la oscuridad de ese pasillo, pues la única luz provenía de su habitación y no alcanzaba a iluminar ahí.

—Ya lo verás —Dijo Castle extrayendo ambas cajas del armario y pidiéndole a Beckett que encendiera la luz de la sala. Ella lo hizo, mirando aún las cajas con desconfianza aunque, contradictoriamente, confiando en Castle. ¿Cómo desconfiar de él cuando la había salvado infinidad de veces? Lo dejaría mostrarle la sorpresa que tenía sin temor a nada.

Rick abrió la caja más pequeña, llamando a Kate para que observara su contenido. Ella se acercó despacio y obedeció, quedándose pasmada con los utensilios que la caja guardaba. Su corazón dio un salto y sonrió, casi llorando sin dejar de apartar su mirada de las miles de esferas y adornos navideños que permanecían quietos, a la expectativa de ser cogidos. Kate se sentó en el sofá y tomó entre sus manos una de las figuras de plástico, acariciándola con sus dedos mientras que Castle sacaba de la caja grande el árbol navideño que ayudaría a colocar.

—Iba a instalarlo antes de que te dieran de alta, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan pronto, no porque no creyera que no podrías salir sino porque… —Kate se rio entre dientes de él y Castle suspiró—. El caso es que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Tienes sueño? —Ella negó. Sabía que ahora sí sería capaz de dormirse con él ahí, pero le emocionó la idea de, por primera vez en muchos años, poner en su sala un árbol navideño que iluminara durante la noche—. Bien, entonces podemos comenzar armando a este bebé —Kate se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta Castle, abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él.

—Gracias, Castle —Susurró en su oído antes de separarse y girarse hacia las piezas de árbol artificial que reposaban en la alfombra de su sala. Él aún estaba shokeado con el repentino abrazo que sin duda no se lo esperaba. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado procesando esa acción, se lo habría devuelto con más fuerza, pero para su mala suerte, todo había terminado con la misma rapidez con la que comenzó, y él se había mantenido de espectador.

Armar el árbol había sido cosa sencilla, y luego de colocarlo en un buen ángulo llegó el momento de los adornos que le darían vida propia. Que lo harían brillar. Beckett hurgó en la caja pequeña y extrajo varias tiras de luces de colores que Castle comenzó a acomodar alrededor del árbol. Entre ambos colocaron las esferas, los bastones, las figuras, los lazos, los moños, todo. Pronto la magia de la cercana navidad parecía estar llenando de a poco el apartamento antes triste de Beckett. ¿Cómo era posible que unos adornos le dieran al lugar un aura diferente? Aunque, claro, Kate sabía que no era solo el árbol, sino también aquella persona que se había preocupado por ella: Castle. Siempre era él.

— ¿Le gustaría colocar la estrella, señorita Beckett? —Preguntó Castle tendiéndole la estrella dorada de plástico, la cual ella observó durante unos segundos, como analizándola. Tenía años sin hacerlo. Desde que era pequeña, sus padres siempre le daban a ella esa tarea, y nunca se imaginó que volvería a hacerlo. No cuando las esperanzas de disfrutar esa época del año se habían esfumado. Kate tomó la estrella entre sus manos y sonrió asintiendo. Quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Acercó el pequeño banquito al árbol y se subió en él, estirando sus manos para alcanzar el lugar. Se puso de puntillas hasta que logró colocar la estrella en la cima del árbol, quedando completado. Lo observó por un momento, sabiendo que a partir de ahí su vida daba un giro a su favor. Los miedos se fueron, la tristeza abandonó sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué pensar en sus padres le traía recuerdos sobre la noche que los perdió si había muchos otros momentos felices que pasó con ellos? Desde ese momento se esforzaría por pensar en ellos de la mejor manera, recordándolos como aquellas personas fuertes y alegres que le dieron la mejor infancia.

Con ayuda de Castle bajó del banco y pronto se encontró a oscuras en su sala sosteniendo el interruptor que encendería las luces e inauguraría el árbol y, por supuesto, la época navideña.

—Espera, espera —Pidió ella dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones de la sala y sacando una pequeña foto que enmarcaba a Jim y Johanna Beckett abrazados mirando con una sonrisa hacia la cámara. Lucían felices y relajados, tal y como Kate quería sentirse algún día. Tomando aire y dejando que las lágrimas bañaran sus ojos, se acercó hasta el árbol y colocó la fotografía sobre una rama, en medio de los adornos, en un lugar privilegiado que la haría notarse—. Ahora sí —Ambos presionaron el botón y pronto las luces rojas, amarillas, azules, verdes y blancas iluminaron sus rostros. Kate secó sus mejillas y Castle buscó la mano de ella para entrelazarla.

—Hermoso —Dijo—. Creo que se ve mejor que el mío —Bromeó haciendo reír a Kate, quien lo jaló para quedar sentados ambos sobre el sofá.

—Es porque yo ayudé —Castle achicó los ojos y se giró a mirarla, sonriéndole después. Hubo un momento extraño, las luces danzaban en sus ojos y el resto de su rostro, y ambos sintieron la pronta necesidad de unir sus labios para besarse. Castle se debatió entre tomar la iniciativa o dejarla hacerlo, pero por miedo a malinterpretar las señales, se decidió por girar su mirada de nuevo al árbol, prestándole especial atención a la foto de los padres de Kate.

Ella bufó algo frustrada. Sabía que si no fuese por el temor a herirlo, se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos para cumplir uno de sus muchos sueños que creyó perdidos. Lo deseaba, pero sabía que no era el momento.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir —Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, dándose cuenta de que sus manos se habían separado. Castle asintió mirando el sofá, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara jamás cabría en él.

— ¿Me traerás algunas mantas o algo? —Preguntó temiendo que ella lo hiciera en vez de ofrecerle dormir juntos. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué le pediría que la acompañara a la cama? Era cierto que en el hospital habían dormido muchas veces juntos, pero eso no era motivo para que Beckett se lo pidiera una vez más.

—Castle, no seas ridículo. Vamos adentro, anda, que no te llamé para que durmieras en el sofá —Las dos palabras volvieron a retumbar en la cabeza de él. _Te necesito_. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Tenía que estarlo. Solo en sus sueños Kate le pedía cosas así y, claro, le decía que lo necesitaba. No era un te amo, pero quiso creer que las cosas pronto caminarían hacia allí.

* * *

Beckett se recostó en su lado de la cama y esperó a que él se reuniera con ella. Su estómago se contrajo de nervios pues no había ninguna excusa válida que explicara su repentina necesidad de él. Antes podía decir que había tenido una crisis, ¿pero en ese momento? Tan solo era que lo quería ahí con ella. Nada más.

—Hay una camisa mía del NYPD enorme en el primer cajón de allá, si gustas ponértela —Él obedeció, preguntándose si debía cambiarse ahí frente a ella, o ir al baño a hacerlo. Al final se decidió por entrar al baño y en menos de lo esperado salió vestido con sus bóxers y la camiseta que le quedaba a la perfección y que, para su suerte, olía a ella. Después se recostó junto a Kate en la cama y ella no perdió tiempo acercándose a él para abrazarlo por el torso.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. El abrazo cálido de él, sus brazos fuertes rodeándola y haciéndola sentir segura, protegida, a salvo. ¿Qué más podría desear? Valor. Valor para decirle lo que sentía y comenzar a recorrer con él el camino hacia su recuperación. Cerró los ojos intentando darse la fuerza para decir las palabras que viajaban por su mente en ese momento. Hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración, poniendo sus esfuerzos en hablar y decir algo coherente.

—Hey, Kate ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Castle cuando la sintió tensa en sus brazos. Sabía que algo tenía ella, que algo la perseguía, pero no podía descifrar qué era.

—Lo sé, Castle —Dijo, con su corazón martilleando con rapidez en su pecho, su respiración irregular, los nervios haciéndola sudar.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes? —Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido y obligándola a enfrentarlo. Quería que ella le explicara qué la atormentaba, y que lo mirara a los ojos cuando lo hiciera. Kate reunió sus fuerzas para que su mirada no se desviara y apretó los labios sin dejar de abrazarlo. El dedo de Rick hizo el recorrido de su rostro, con mucha delicadeza y Kate sintió su respiración cortarse—. Dime qué sabes, Kate —Ella tomó aire, abriendo y cerrando los labios repetidas veces antes de hablar.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí, Castle. Escuché lo que me dijiste aquel día en el cementerio.

* * *

 **Muajaja… ¿qué dirá Castle? En realidad ni yo misma sé jaja. Aunque no crean que después de esta confesión terminará todo. No, no, para nada. Quedan muchas cosas más que quiero mostrar y que, claro, mostraré…**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de que tengo un par de dudas referentes a él… de nuevo hay algo que siento que hace falta…**

 **A ustedes, ¿qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	15. Chapter 14

**Sigo sin perder el hilo jaja**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **martialfaro, writerboy35, Mily, guiguita, Ruth Maria, Always1514**_ **y** _ **3mily Blake**_ **y también a todos aquellos quienes leen esta historia, la siguen y la han agregado a favoritos… obviamente los capítulos van dirigidos a todos ustedes…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XIV

— _Dime qué sabes, Kate —Ella tomó aire, abriendo y cerrando los labios repetidas veces antes de hablar._

— _Sé lo que sientes por mí, Castle. Escuché lo que me dijiste aquel día en el cementerio._

Castle la miró con una mezcla de duda en sus ojos. Sentía que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada y Kate jamás había dicho nada de lo que dijo. Probablemente estaba dormido, y la bruma de los sueños lo llevó hasta el punto de no poder separar la realidad de lo que no lo era. A través de un pellizco quiso saber si no era un sueño de aquellos que tanto se habían repetido, y se sorprendió al sentir el pequeño piquete en la mano derecha y que nada cambiara de lugar.

No era un sueño.

Se encontraba bajo la oscuridad de la habitación de Kate Beckett, enredado en la calidez de las sábanas de la cama, abrazado a ella y, lo más importante, enfrentándose a una mirada aterrada tras una confesión que parecía ser la más importante durante la vida de la mujer que tenía recostada sobre su pecho. ¿Cuándo bajó tanto la guardia para dejar que esas palabras lo sorprendieran como lo habían hecho?

" _Escuché lo que me dijiste aquel día en el cementerio_ ". Rememorando las semanas y meses más recientes, Castle pudo llegar hasta el día del funeral del capitán Montgomery. Uno de los días más oscuros que la 12th había sufrido desde que tenía conocimiento del lugar. Recordó el discurso que Kate daba en el pódium, después el destello en la lejanía seguido de un estruendo que hizo a todos irse al piso y a él abalanzarse sobre su musa para tratar de interponerse entre la bala y ella, sin éxito alguno. Pudo recordar la sangre empapando sus manos y ropa y el rostro de Kate perdiendo color.

Había tomado una medida desesperada ante una situación límite. Un _te amo_ había escapado de sus labios bajo las miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras trataba de darle aliento a la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo y que definitivamente moriría sin ayuda inmediata.

 _Te amo_. Kate sabía que la amaba. Kate recordaba aquellas dos únicas palabras evocadas de sus labios como un bálsamo para su propio dolor. ¡Kate lo sabía! Miles de preguntas comenzaron a acumularse en su mente. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo? Vivir con esas preguntas no sería definitivamente una opción. No cuando había vivido meses bajo una incertidumbre total, a la deriva de algún paso en falso que lo mandara directo al fondo del pozo en su relación con Beckett.

—No supe cómo manejarlo. Con el impacto de que estuve a punto de morir y la muerte de Roy yo… simplemente entré en pánico. Como siempre —Kate habló de carrerilla, queriendo explicarse lo más rápido posible antes de que Castle sacara conclusiones apresuradas y la tachara de mentirosa. No podía dejar que él pensara que le ocultó algo tan importante por nada. Porque claramente no lo había hecho _por nada_. Sus razones estaban de alguna manera justificadas con el nombre de un trastorno que la sacó del juego y la puso al borde del acantilado varias veces. Y ella no quería poner a Castle también ahí. Sería un acto egoísta y poco considerado que llevaría a Rick al fondo con ella.

— ¿Kate? —Ella lloraba y no se había dado cuenta de ello. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ya mojado desde hacía un buen rato. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué la había hecho tan vulnerable? No quería que sus lágrimas espontáneas lucieran como un vil chantaje hacia el hombre que la abrazaba con más fuerza con el único fin de transmitirle algo de confianza que era seguro que necesitaba. Llorar no era su manera de mendigar un perdón inmerecido, sino que era un acto meramente involuntario que resquebrajó la imagen que quiso dar en un principio.

Creyó que sería fácil abrirse, que podría decir lo que llevaba atorado en la garganta por meses con fluidez, pero en lugar de eso se formó un nudo más grande en su garganta que pronto se convirtió en llanto e hipos, convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír de ella misma. Deprimente.

En su mente sus especulaciones del momento en el que, _por fin_ , le confesara su verdad siempre terminaban con un beso posterior a sus palabras tranquilas y claras. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo en persona? El intentar explicarse le causaba un agotamiento mental muy alto; todo lo contrario a sus deseos.

—Lo siento mucho, Rick —Lloró Beckett en los brazos de Castle, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? No tenía más opción que dejarse llevar por los instintos naturales de su cuerpo y seguir desahogándose en los brazos de su amado.

—Hey, está bien…

—No, Castle. No lo está —Dijo Kate negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía que había hecho mal. Que hizo todo lo contrario a lo que resolvería sus problemas—. Te mentí Castle. Te mentí y no deberías de perdonarme por ello —Pero Rick la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kate. No podía juzgarla ni condenarla sin saber la historia completa. Tampoco podría odiarla –aunque quisiera– porque a pesar de todo la amaba y eso no se cambia de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes que te… que dije eso? —Preguntó sin la confianza suficiente para volver a decirle lo que sentía. No es que no pudiera, sino que no quería presionarla con esa confesión. Quería que Kate fuese quien diera los pasos y él solo estaría ahí para guiarla.

—Desde siempre —Eso sí tomó a Castle por sorpresa. _Siempre_. Ella siempre lo había sabido. Ella sabía durante meses que él la amaba y no dijo nada. No dio ni una sola pista de reconocimiento en ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque no sentía lo mismo. Quizá porque no quería herirlo. Quizá porque no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. ¡Joder! Había tantas dudas que quería resolver y de lo cual se sentía imposibilitado.

— ¿Por qué, Kate? ¿Qué te llevó a ocultarlo? —Beckett se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Castle, apoyándose en el codo derecho sobre la cama para mirarlo a los ojos. Un nudo seguía reposando en su garganta, haciéndola toser un par de veces antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

—Um… yo… er… yo… —Frustrada de intento tras intento con el mismo patético éxito, Kate se dejó caer sobre su almohada, tallándose la cara con ambas manos. Qué difícil era expresarse después de tanto tiempo escondiéndose tras palabras huecas e información banal. Cuando más quería ser fuerte para poder sacar a flote sus sentimientos, fallaba miserablemente—. No me sentía preparada —Dijo rápidamente antes de que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta y se convirtiera en otro punto más a la lista de fallos. Castle la observó analíticamente y acercó su mano al cabello de ella, acariciando su coronilla con suavidad.

—Cuéntame —Pidió con tranquilidad, dándole el tiempo necesario para que ordenara sus ideas y se las comunicara. Era un momento importante; no todos los días tenía a Kate Beckett recostada en pijama a su lado, dispuesta a mostrarle su alma. Una oportunidad única que no quería desaprovechar o arruinar.

—Tú sabes que, um, después del tiroteo me diagnosticaron PTSD ¿verdad? —Rick asintió—. Obviamente no estaba bien. Todo lo que quería era no sentir más eso que se pudría dentro de mí y que poco a poco iba yéndose al exterior. Todas las personas a mi alrededor terminarían contaminadas de la mierda que era mi vida en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba yo a dejar que _eso_ te alcanzara, Castle? —Kate se limpió otra lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Castle de arriba abajo, deleitándose con el cálido tacto bajo sus dedos. Cuánta protección le causaban esos brazos. Cuando la rodeaban era como un bálsamo a su alma, una varita que desaparecía o minimizaba sus problemas—. No podía permitir que te hundieras conmigo —Para su sorpresa y alivio, Castle la abrazó por los hombros con fuerza, transmitiéndole aquello que tanto anhelaba. Paz.

—Sabiendo lo que siento, Kate, creo que es imposible que me separe de ti, ¿no? Pero no me hundiré contigo, sino que flotaremos juntos. Si me permitieras luchar contigo en vez de esperar a que estés lista. Si tan solo me dejaras cuidarte — ¡Oh! Este hombre iba a hacerla llorar. Definitivamente iba a hacerla llorar como un bebé. No podría con tanta ternura contenida en un hombre guapísimo del cual no creyó llegar a enamorarse—. Kate, quiero preguntarte algo —Ella asintió—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

" _No te lo imaginas_ ", pensó Kate mirándolo con adoración, acercando su mano a la cabeza de él para jugar con los mechones de su cabello. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía libre de dar esas caricias inocentes? ¿Desde cuándo los miedos se habían desvanecido? La euforia interior casi la hizo besarlo sin premura y con la pasión contenida durante meses. Uff, tenía mucho tiempo deseándolo así; en su cama, con una de sus pijamas, con sus cuerpos casi rozándose. Contenerse sería el reto más difícil que hubiese pasado. " _¿Qué había preguntado_? _Oh, sí, qué siento por él_ ". La mirada de Kate lo decía todo, y sin embargo Castle permanecía expectante, como quien sube en una montaña rusa en espera de la alta caída que erizará sus vellos y contraerá su estómago.

" _Estoy a punto de decirlo_ ". Era el momento de la verdad. Era ahora o nunca. Su destino pendía de un simple hilo que llevaba escritas dos palabras y las cuales fortalecerían cada fibra hasta el punto de ser acero. Un millón de mariposas se revolucionaron en el estómago de Kate y tuvo que tomar aire para llenar sus pulmones secos. " _Tú puedes, Kate_ ", trató de darse ánimo. Lo necesitaba. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos para decirlo, pero lo pensó dos veces, cayendo en la cuenta de que verlo a los ojos le daría más seguridad. Y funcionó.

—Te amo, Castle —Dijo abalanzándose sobre él para besarlo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy… espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y espero sus comentarios al respecto ;)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 ***Grace***


	16. Chapter 15

**Lo sé, lo sé, han sido varias semanas sin actualizar este fanfic, lo siento… tenía muchos líos con la escuela y no me sentía lo suficientemente inspirada para continuar. Además de que no teníamos Castle. Espero que este capítulo compense lo que tardé.**

 **Solo como pequeño spoiler, la historia seguirá siendo T.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **Guest, Mily, Setayos, Guest (2), writerboy35, Guest (3), guiguita, Martialfaro, Cecifillion, Ruth maria, Always1514, Maia4884 (**_ **quien fue el comentario 100) y** _ **3mily Blake**_ **.**

 **Disfruten y disculpen si hay errores porque no tuve tiempo de corregirlos.**

* * *

Capítulo XV

 _Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos para decirlo, pero lo pensó dos veces, cayendo en la cuenta de que verlo a los ojos le daría más seguridad. Y funcionó._

— _Te amo, Castle —Dijo abalanzándose sobre él para besarlo._

* * *

La sorpresa inicial fue quizá la más fuerte de todas las sorpresas que hasta ese momento Castle había experimentado. Estaba estático. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía. ¡Kate Beckett lo estaba besando y él no podía responder! Su mente iba a 1000 por hora tratando de analizar la información previamente recibida. _Te amo_. Esas dos palabras retumbaban en su cabeza con esperanza certera. No podía creerlo, aunque en el fondo había una voz que siempre lo supo. Agradeció haberla escuchado para no rendirse. Su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

Kate se separó de él en busca de aire, sus manos jugando con los cortos mechones de la nuca de él, su cuerpo imposiblemente más pegado al de él. No pudo entender por qué Castle no respondió a su beso. ¿Acaso él no la amaba más? Era absurdo. ¿De dónde venía esa preocupación entonces? ¿De dónde venía el afán de quedarse a su lado? Era claro que él seguía amándola, pero entonces, ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Castle? —La mano derecha de Kate viajó desde la nuca de él hasta su rostro, pasando sus dedos por las facciones tensas del escritor. Quería saber qué pasaba por su mente, descubrirlo todo y usarlo a su favor. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando los labios de Castle se unieron con los de ella para robarle el aliento y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Esta vez no hubo sorpresa, ni parálisis. Ambos respondieron al beso con las mismas ganas, las mismas ansias y el mismo deseo. La pasión incrementó entre ellos, sumando las caricias a la danza de labios que se hizo más profunda, más intensa.

—Oh, Kate. Yo también te amo —Dijo Castle separándose solo lo necesario para volver a besarla sin darle oportunidad de responder. Sentirse correspondido era una sensación que describió como inigualable. Solo en sus sueños pudo haberse imaginado cada beso con el que Kate le respondía, cada roce de sus manos sobre su piel que poco a poco iba quedando desnuda.

La ropa pronto se convirtió en un estorbo, y aunque afuera la nieve caía sobre las aceras, ellos estaban perdidos en un paraíso hirviente que tenía sus cuerpos bañados en una fina capa de sudor. La necesidad de unir sus cuerpos aún más incrementó tan rápido que emborronó sus sentidos hasta el punto de que el único enfoque fuese ese… esa necesidad pura.

Verse envueltos en esas oleadas de placer los hizo dejar de pensar y llevarse por sus sentimientos. No solo era una unión física, sino espiritual. Tenían más de 3 años jugando un juego sin final y sin sentido que solo los hacía sufrir. Al fin, en esa noche, el juego había sido cortado de tajo y las palabras no habían sido el único camino de desprenderse de las ataduras. Ambos lo anhelaban. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, pecho contra pecho, boca contra boca.

Infinitas muestras de amor y deseo fueron expuestas esa noche de revelación que se extendió por horas y horas, buscando consigo saciar las ansias acumuladas durante años de idas y vueltas. Ajenos al mundo exterior. Enfrascados en su éxtasis y sobre todo más unidos que nunca, se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro, acunándose mutuamente bajo la promesa de que eso solo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Kate se despertó esa mañana con una sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar. Iba más allá de la placidez y la felicidad. Era algo más fuerte que no supo explicar, pero sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí. Castle la abrazaba por la cintura, sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban evitándole el movimiento; y no le importó. Al contrario, se acurrucó más contra el pecho de su escritor y cerró los ojos buscando volver a dormir.

Que excelente noche había tenido. A pesar del cansancio que en ese momento sentía, no cambiaría ni un solo segundo por nada del mundo. La única palabra que lo describía era _perfecto_. Simplemente perfecto. La realidad superó con creces a sus miles de sueños con ese momento. ¿Qué lo hizo tan especial? Ni ella misma podía decidir entre su increíble sincronización o el hecho de que parecían conocerse desde siempre. Era el amor. ¿Qué más podía ser? Llevar ese lazo de por medio hizo que todo lo demás pareciera ser banal y fácil. La prueba estaba superada.

—Mmm —Jadeó Castle en el oído de Kate minutos más tarde, apretándola más hacia su pecho desnudo y dejando un corto y tierno beso en su nuca. Kate nunca había sido muy "abrazadora", pero con Castle era diferente. Se habían acurrucado juntos durante la poca noche que habían dormido. Y a Kate le agradó esa sensación.

—Buenos días —Saludó Beckett girándose de a poco hasta quedar frente a frente a Castle. Él sonrió contento y la besó lánguidamente, acostumbrándose a esa nueva faceta que Kate le permitía.

—Buenos días —Respondió él—. Vaya, ¿qué hora es? —Kate revisó por sobre su hombro para darse cuenta de que aún era temprano. El reloj marcaba las 7:15 a.m., lo que significaba que podían seguir durmiendo sin problemas.

—Temprano —Kate enredó sus manos en el cuello de Rick y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él. Otro beso que duró hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno.

— ¿Tienes cita ahora con tu psiquiatra? —Las citas volverían a ser regulares, porque estar fuera no significaba que su condición se hubiese desvanecido. A pesar de todo parecer color de rosa en ese momento, la verdad es que quedaba mucho por superar. Quizá Kate parecía bajo control, pero por dentro había una bomba que con el más mínimo estímulo negativo, ésta explotaría.

—Así es. A las 3 p.m. Tengo que ir cada dos días a una evaluación —Rick volvió a acunarla contra sí y dejó un beso en su coronilla.

—Sabes que todo mejorará pronto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con una certeza que hizo a Kate sonreír—. Yo estaré contigo, Kate. Para ayudarte en lo que quieras y apoyarte y hacerte solo compañía si eso es lo que deseas. Todo mejorará.

—Ya lo hace.

* * *

Ella siempre era puntual, y a pesar de las nevadas pudo estar ahí para las 3 en punto, sentada como siempre en la silla del doctor Burke, solo que esta vez había algo diferente. Una vibra que podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia. Kate Beckett lucía radiante. Y no solo por la sesión matutina de sexo, sino por cada gota de felicidad que la embargaba desde que se vio liberada de sus cadenas de mentiras.

— ¿Hay novedades, Kate? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —Una de las cosas que a Burke le preocupaban cuando autorizó el alta fue que Beckett tuviera una recaída durante la noche. Se había visto tentando a pedirle a Castle que la llevara con ella para poder monitorearla, pero sabía que Kate tenía que afrontar sus propios miedos. Solo así los fantasmas se irían.

Kate se sonrojó al recordar la maravillosa noche, y agachó la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa. ¿Cómo le diría a Burke que hizo el amor con Castle durante toda la noche? Se moría de vergüenza, no porque fuera malo, sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de eso con nadie. No desde que Lanie se había marchado.

—Um… bueno, llamé a Castle durante la noche. Lo necesitaba ahí conmigo porque no quería dormir sola —El rostro del doctor cambió por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en señal de asombro. No se lo esperaba.

— ¿Le pediste que te cuidara? —Preguntó. Kate asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así es. Y… me atreví a confesarle un par de cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas, Kate? —Hubo un largo silencio que ninguno quiso romper. Ella en una lucha por encontrar las palabras y Burke al querer darle espacio de ordenarse. Al final, Kate habló.

—Le dije que recordaba lo que él me dijo el día del tiroteo. Le dije que lo recordaba y lo tomó muy bien. Fue comprensivo y una vez más me demostró lo mucho que me ama —Burke asintió despacio, anotando en su libreta, descruzando las piernas para hacerse hacia adelante.

— ¿Y lo segundo? —Kate ensanchó su sonrisa. Le causaba emoción cada vez que recordaba no sucedido y no podía evitarlo. No quería evitar esa sensación de bienestar.

—Le dije que lo amaba también —Silencio. De nuevo un silencio nada incómodo que hizo a Burke sonreír también. Ella estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. Poco a poco iba liberándose de esa coraza que solo Richard Castle podía derribar.

—Felicidades, Kate. Sabía que lo lograrías —Beckett tomó aire sintiéndose poderosa. Cada fibra de sí misma se removía con emoción implacable porque vendrían más cosas por superar. Y nada podía detenerla. No mientras tuviera a Castle de su lado.

* * *

 **Queda aún algo de esta historia y espero sigan conmigo y que no les haya decepcionado este capítulo…**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 ***Grace***


	17. Chapter 16

**En primer lugar lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que debí haber actualizado esta historia hace una eternidad pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer pues eran exámenes finales y esas cosas y uff. Pero ya estoy libre aunque algo corta de inspiración, por eso no había actualizado.**

 **De verdad intentaré escribir lo más que pueda.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a** _ **Always1514, writerboy35, Mily, Marti Alfaro, Setayos**_ **y** _ **MJCASBELL**_ **, en especial a aquellos que se preocuparon por el seguimiento de esta historia.**

 **Y pues disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVI

* * *

La enorme sonrisa que Castle lucía durante todo su trayecto a su loft era un signo inequívoco de que las cosas marchaban bien. Quienquiera que lo mirara diría que su vida iba en perfecta sintonía con sus sueños. Y así era. Sentía que nada podía mejorar.

Al entrar al loft se encontró con sus dos pelirrojas conversando en el sofá. ¿De qué hablaban? Probablemente de su ausencia nocturna y de la escueta nota que había dejado sobre la barra americana. No era una novedad que él saliera durante las noches en auxilio de su musa, y tampoco que llegara durante la mañana. Lo que sí era algo nuevo, era sin duda el ánimo excelente que él cargaba consigo. No era usual que llegara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que las abrazara como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Vamos Richard, cuéntanos qué sucedió. Porque no es normal esta actitud tuya —Castle volvió a sonreír sentándose en el sofá frente a su madre e hija. No estaba seguro si Kate quería que su relación fuese gritada a los cuatro vientos como él deseaba. No sabía si Kate se molestaría por contarle a su familia. ¿Lo haría? Trató de ignorar la espina de la incertidumbre y se concentró en lo que estaba por revelar.

—Anoche Kate tuvo un pequeño desliz o algo parecido. No podía dormir y dijo que me necesitaba —Necesidad es una palabra muy fuerte. Implica algo con lo que no puedes vivir o hacer alguna actividad. Y Kate Beckett lo necesitaba. Alexis fue la primera en notarlo, arqueando ambas cejar.

— ¿Te _necesitaba_? ¿Para qué? —Por un momento se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Qué tal si lo necesitaba para… " _ugh_ ", sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de la cabeza.

—Dijo que no podía dormir, así que le ayudé a colocar el pino navideño en su sala —Martha sonrió con ternura, bastante orgullosa de su hijo. Él sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a la gente, cómo animarla. Era un don que poseía y no era reacio a usarlo, al contrario, le encantaba ayudar—. Y después me dijo que me amaba —Ambas pelirrojas se miraron entre sí, esbozando una sonrisa. Después de tanto esperar una acción de parte de la detective mostrando algún interés en Rick, estaban felices y satisfechas.

— ¿Entonces la invitarás a que se quede aquí hasta que vuelva al trabajo? —Preguntó Alexis abriendo los ojos de manera esperanzadora. Para ella, que Kate se quedara en el loft era significado de un paso enorme en la relación Castle-Beckett, un sello que la validara. Aunque, claro, existía el temor del muro de ella. Ese temor que Castle estaba experimentando en ese momento.

—Um, no sé si ella acepte, ¿sabes? A pesar de todas las sesiones y terapias, el muro sigue ahí. Y yo… bueno, tengo miedo de preguntarle. ¿Y si se aleja? ¿Si la _alejo_? —Martha rodó los ojos con fastidio. Su hijo siempre empeñándose en complicar las cosas con Katherine o hacer que todo pareciera más grande de lo que era. En pocas palabras, hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Tonterías, Richard. Si ella dijo que te ama entonces no veo la razón por la cual diga que no —Castle giró su mirada hacia Alexis, la cual se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Su abuela había acertado con su comentario. Eso no le dejó a Rick espacio para su argumentación. No existía un argumento válido.

—Okay, le preguntaré hoy cuando vaya a verla —Dijo con resolución fingida, pues aún estaba nervioso de la respuesta que Kate pudiera darle. A lo que más le temía era a un retroceso que lo dejara a ciegas de nuevo con ella. No podría soportar el tener que volver a caminar con pies de plomo, a medir cada palabra que dijera, a no poder besarla tan naturalmente como lo habían hecho esa mañana y al despedirse. ¿Cómo soportar el verla encerrarse de nuevo? No sería justo.

—Tranquilo papá, todo irá bien —Le animó Alexis tomando su mano de manera cariñosa. Castle sonrió y estiró su mano libre para tomar la de su madre, formando ese lazo inquebrantable que había forjado hace mucho la familia Castle-Rodgers—. Y pasará Navidad con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Esa era otra cuestión que Castle aún no discutía con ella. Navidad. Le había ayudado a colocar el pino, pero no la había invitado a pasar esa fecha con su familia. Quizá para Kate la Navidad no significaba lo mismo que para él. Pero cómo saberlo si no preguntaba.

—Espero que sí, calabaza.

* * *

Kate llegó a su apartamento acariciando las ramas artificiales del pino que Castle había comprado para ella; pensando en ella. No había nada más perfecto que la imagen de sus padres colocada de manera respetuosa entre los adornos, formando parte de la maravillosa sinfonía que empezaba a sonar en su vida. La tranquilidad estaba presente en su alma desde el momento en que Castle se quedó en el hospital con ella por primera vez. Sus brazos habían sido la cura para su alma atormentada y lo habían vuelto a ser infinidad de veces.

Justo en ese momento se debatía entre conducir hasta el loft para sorprenderlo o esperar a que él la visitara más tarde. El corazón contra la razón. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo; no, más bien era una necesidad pura y sincera. _Y solo llevo unas horas sin él_. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro al solo recordar la noche que había tenido. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su estómago se contrajo de la emoción.

¿Qué hacía su relación con Castle tan especial; tan diferente a las demás? El amor mutuo, sin duda. En un principio llegó a creer que él no sería más que algo de una noche, pero con el paso del tiempo las excusas empezaron a ser obsoletas y poco a poco llegó a enamorarse. Y él de ella.

Sin dudarlo más se puso de pie de un salto y tomó su bolso para salir disparada hacia la casa de Castle. No podía esperar más para verlo, además sabía que a él no le molestaría su presencia en el loft, ¿verdad?

Pero parecía que los taxis se habían empeñado en evadirla. Cuando sus deseos de ver a su novio de hacían más grandes, el transporte público desaparecía de la ciudad. Resopló envolviéndose más en su bufanda que llevaba puesta y metió las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo negro. Fue sino después de unos minutos cuando un auto amarillo pasó a lado de ella y no dudó en pararlo.

De nuevo sintió la emoción atravesando su cuerpo como una corriente de electricidad agradable que la hizo sonreír de nuevo. A ese paso se volvería dependiente de Castle. ¿O ya lo era? ¿Acaso ya era adicta a dormir abrazada a Rick Castle? Tendría que preguntarle a Burke en la siguiente sesión, a pesar de la vergüenza. ¿Qué haría cuando él no pudiese ir a verla o quedarse con ella? ¿No podría dormir por ello? Quizá no era sano que se sintiese así, pero si le hacía bien ella lo consideraba algo bueno. ¿Por qué no? Si Castle no se quejaba, ella tampoco lo haría.

* * *

El camino hacia el loft fue –para su suerte– bastante rápido y en unos minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera adornada con una corona navideña que le trajo buenos recuerdos. Se alisó el abrigo y su cabello antes de poner su dedo sobre el timbre y presionar.

Esperó.

¿Y si Castle no estaba? ¿Y si no había nadie en casa? _Oh Dios, soy ridícula_ , se dijo a sí misma respirando hondo. Unos segundos después se escucharon pasos provenientes de adentro y una fastidiada Martha salió a recibirla.

— ¿Katherine? Oh, querida, que sorpresa —Kate esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Sin duda la actriz se había sorprendido. Bueno, ¿quién no? Kate se preguntó si ya estaría enterada de su relación con Castle pero, por el repentino cambio de humor de Martha, supuso que no. Aunque, ¿qué tenía a Martha Rodgers tan molesta?—. Oh, pasa, pasa. No te esperábamos, querida —Kate asintió agradeciendo mientras avanzaba dentro del cálido loft para encontrarse con un visitante inesperado que la hizo marearse.

En medio de living se encontraba Castle con un rostro serio mirando a una pelirroja sonriente que llevaba en su mano izquierda una bolsa que aparentaba ser carísima y en la derecha una maleta que sostenía contra el piso.

— ¿Kate? —Rick giró su cabeza hacia una confundida Kate y no perdió tiempo acercándose a ella.

— ¿Meredith? —Inquirió Beckett achicando los ojos sin apartar su mirada de la ex esposa de Castle. Eso no iría muy bien.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Trataré de actualizar pronto**

 ***Grace***


	18. Chapter 17

**Nuevo capítulo. No tardé tanto, ¿o sí? Espero les siga gustando esta historia que cada vez se inclina hacia un final.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a** _ **, guiguita, Mily, Setayos, writerboy35, MJCASBELL, Always1514**_ **quienes aún siguen esta historia**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVII

* * *

— _¿Kate? —Rick giró su cabeza hacia una confundida Kate y no perdió tiempo acercándose a ella._

— _¿Meredith? —Inquirió Beckett achicando los ojos sin apartar su mirada de la ex esposa de Castle. Eso no iría muy bien._

* * *

Lo último que Kate esperaba al llegar al loft era encontrarse con esa nada-agradable sorpresita. Todo su ánimo se había ido al suelo en cuestión de segundos, dejándola inmóvil y con esa sensación de ser observada por una multitud. Quería escapar de ahí; correr hacia la calle sin rumbo fijo.

Aunque necesitaba una explicación. ¿Qué hacía Meredith ahí? ¿Acaso pensaba pasar las fiestas con esa familia? Está bien, quizá querría pasar a saludar a su hija –porque después de todo tenía derecha ¿no?–, pero por la enorme maleta que reposaba a su lado era obvio que había llegado para quedarse.

— ¡Detective Beckett! —Exclamó Meredith dejando olvidado su equipaje en medio del living para correr hacia una pasmada Kate y abrazarla. Los brazos de la pelirroja rodearon los hombros de la detective de manera fuerte y firme mientras Castle y Martha observaban con asombro.

—Um, hola Meredith —Saludó Kate con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a la actriz volver a su lugar junto a su equipaje—. Que… sorpresa verte aquí —Y lo fue. Fue una enorme sorpresa encontrarse con la ex esposa de su _novio_. Kate Beckett no era una mujer territorial, pero no quería a nadie interponiéndose entre ella y Castle cuando su relación apenas comenzaba.

—Oh tú sabes. Quise sorprender a mi pequeña pero tuve mala suerte. No sabía que hacía prácticas en el hospital…

—La morgue —Corrigió Castle. Meredith hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia.

—Ah sí, la morgue. En fin, Alexis no está y no sé qué hacer para distraerme por mientras. Pero ahora que estás aquí Kate, ¿por qué no salimos las dos a comer? — _Oh no, mala idea_ , pensó Castle negando con la cabeza hacia su novia mientras Kate se debatía entre aceptar o no. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Ir a comer con Meredith Lee Harper no parecía una oferta tentadora. Es más, no lo era.

—Um, yo… —Kate buscó apoyo en Rick. ¿Qué debía contestar?—. En realidad vengo porque tengo que hablar con Ric… Castl… con Rick de algo importante. Lo siento —Hubo un suspiro de alivio interno de parte de Kate. La excusa perfecta… o casi perfecta.

—Oh, descuida, puedo esperar. Martha me hará compañía mientras ustedes dos hablan — _¡Mierda!_ Pensó Beckett asintiendo antes de tomar por el brazo a Castle y dejar que la guiara a su oficina. Él estaba nervioso. No esperaba que todo fuese a salir bien en una comida entre su ex esposa y su novia. ¿Desde cuándo sus relaciones se volvieron tan complicadas? Solo deseaba que Kate no le echara la bronca por la presencia de Meredith ahí.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? —Inquirió Kate cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Castle con una ceja arqueada. Necesitaba explicaciones en ese justo momento o terminaría por volverse más loca.

—Yo no lo sé. Llegó poco antes que tú cargando su maleta exigiendo ver a Alexis —Y era verdad, después de que Alexis se fuera a sus prácticas él se había quedado escribiendo cuando tocaron el timbre. Abrió esperanzado esperando que fuese Kate y gran sorpresa se había llevado al encontrarse con una mujer de cabellera pelirroja que para nada era su novia—. Te juro que no sabía que vendría —Por razones obvias ella le creyó. ¿Por qué no creerle? Su rostro lo decía todo y no necesitaba más aclaraciones con respecto a la inesperada visita de Meredith.

—Y dime, ¿planea quedarse? ¿AQUÍ? —Era otra duda que Kate tenía clavada como espina. No soportaba la imagen visual de Meredith quedándose en el loft cuando años antes ella iba y se acostaba con él. _Agh_. Tardaría en deshacerse de esa imagen.

—N–no lo sé. Yo no planeo que ella se quede. Quiero que tú te quedes —Las últimas palabras salieron de la boca del escritor sin ser solicitadas. _Ups_. No pensaba plantearlo de esa manera. _Tonto, tonto, tonto_. La incertidumbre se apoderó de él. ¿Y si Kate se enojaba? ¿Y si lo rechazaba y se alejaba? Las palabras de su hija y su madre lo tranquilizaron un poco. "Si ella dijo que te ama entonces no veo la razón por la cual diga que no". Kate lo amaba, ¿no? Juró haber visto en Kate la duda sembrada en sus ojos; no pudo confirmarlo hasta que ella habló.

— ¿Qué? —Kate estaba atónita. ¿Él quería que _ella_ se quedara? No sabía si sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada pero esperaba que así fuera. No podía quedarse en casa de Castle. No debía. Era todo tan pronto y apresurado. En qué estaba él pensando.

—Sí, Kate. ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar unos días aquí en el loft? Mientras te reincorporas a trabajar —Kate se sintió de repente abrumada. No era posible que él le propusiera eso cuando apenas salían desde ayer. _Oh dios_. Esperaba una propuesta algo más ligera. Algo como " _ven a pasar navidad aquí_ " o " _quédate hoy"_ , no quedarse-quedarse.

—Yo… Rick, lo siento, esto es… —A pesar de alguna manera sentirse halagada, el agobio la embargaba. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces observando su reloj de mano sin prestar atención a la hora, sino más bien para alejar la incomodidad y la mirada dolida que llevaba Castle cargando—. Debo irme, te llamaré más tarde —Kate abrió la puerta de la oficina y corrió disparada hacia la salida parando en seco para despedirse de ambas pelirrojas—. Martha, Meredith, fue un placer saludarlas pero debo irme. Gracias por la oferta Meredith —Y sin más salió del loft como un rayo, con rumbo hacia su apartamento. Tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de tomar una decisión.

Castle se quedó parado en medio del cubículo con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente y las palabras –o el silencio– de Kate retumbando en sus oídos. Cuan tonto había sido. Había arruinado una oportunidad de algo más con Kate. _Joder_ , maldijo en su mente. Lo había arruinado. Lo había arruinado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

Se reprochaba una y mil veces en su mente por su lengua suelta y su apresurada proposición producto la inesperada aparición de Meredith. _Ash_. Debió de haber sido prudente. Debió de haber leído a Kate Beckett. Todo su esfuerzo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor y él no podía hacer nada. ¿O sí?

—Debo arreglar esto —Dijo Castle en voz alta saliendo a toda prisa en busca de su musa. No podía dejarla irse sin hablar con calma sobre un tema delicado e importante que pondría sobre la mesa las condiciones de su reciente relación. Dejarlo pasar no era una opción.

— ¡Richard! —Martha observó a su hijo coger su chaqueta y achicó los ojos. Qué había pasado entre esos dos, era un misterio, aunque tenía una vaga idea—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Le planteé lo que hablamos —Dijo él apurado, olvidándose por un momento de la fastidiosa presencia de Meredith—. No lo tomó bien, debo hablar con ella.

—Ve, hijo, ve —Castle sonrió girándose para besar la mejilla de su madre, tropezando con la estorbosa maleta de su ex mujer. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y terminó de ponerse la bufanda.

—Y tú —Dijo dirigiéndose a Meredith—. Quiero que busques un hotel y te quedes ahí. No permitiré que duermas en mi casa, ¿okay? —La pelirroja iba a replicar, pero Rick la hizo callar de inmediato—. Está decidido, Meredith —Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a buscar a Kate. Debía arreglarlo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien?**

 **Bueno, a pesar de dejarlo en suspenso me disculpo porque no podré actualizar hasta probablemente después de las fiestas. Me iré de vacaciones y probablemente no tendré acceso a internet por lo que no podré subir nada. No estoy segura de la fecha en la que volveré pero espero que cuando vuelvas sigan aquí**

 **Saludos y felices fiestas!**

 ***Grace***


	19. Chapter 18

**Mi viaje se retrasó un par de días y tuve tiempo de dejar esto por aquí.**

 **Gracias por comentar a** _ **Mily, writerboy35, Marti Alfaro, ruth maria, MJCASBELL**_ **y pauulamartiinez…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

* * *

 _Castle sonrió girándose para besar la mejilla de su madre, tropezando con la estorbosa maleta de su ex mujer. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y terminó de ponerse la bufanda._

— _Y tú —Dijo dirigiéndose a Meredith—. Quiero que busques un hotel y te quedes ahí. No permitiré que duermas en mi casa, ¿okay? —La pelirroja iba a replicar, pero Rick la hizo callar de inmediato—. Está decidido, Meredith —Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a buscar a Kate. Debía arreglarlo._

* * *

Sus pies volaban sobre las escaleras pues se había indignado a usar el ascensor cuando sabía que eso solo so retrasaría. No se paró ni un momento a tomar aire; no lo necesitaba. Su mente se enfocaba en una sola cosa y era encontrar a Kate. Necesitaba alcanzarla y replantearle la propuesta con más calma, platicar sobre los pros y contras y, sobre todo, darle a entender que él la amaba no importaba la decisión que ella tomara.

En el fondo claro que esperaba un sí.

Siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, usando el barandal para apoyarse en las vueltas y así evitar caer con lo resbaloso de las baldosas. Jamás en su vida había corrido tanto sin sentir el más mínimo índice de cansancio. No era un hombre que acostumbrara a hacer ejercicio, por lo que su velocidad y resistencia lo tenían sorprendido.

El piso del lobby se miraba desde el último tramo de escaleras por las cuales Richard Castle bajaba con rapidez, el barandal terminó no mucho antes del suelo y el único punto de equilibrio se fue con él. No se sabía si había sido obra del destino o simple mala suerte, quizá era karma o mera coincidencia, pero justo cuando el pie de Castle tocó el suelo el señor de la limpieza pasaba con su pesado carrito repleto de artefactos.

El sonido sordo del golpe se extendió por la habitación y todos los curiosos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con una escena poco agradable. Rick Castle había sido lanzado un par de metros hacia la derecha, golpeándose en varias partes del cuerpo contra los objetos y el mismo suelo. ¿Qué recibió la mayor parte del impacto? Su cabeza. Una mancha de sangre se extendía por el piso caoba del lobby y el escritor permanecía inerte sobre ella.

El hombre tras el escritorio no perdió tiempo y pronto la ambulancia se encontraba en camino mientras Castle perdía sangre de un orificio en su cabeza que había sido hecho con la esquina del carro y después reafirmado con la pared.

* * *

Martha bebía una taza de té cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar. La noticia le llegó como un puñal; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y arrojó el teléfono sobre el sofá para apresurarse hacia el lobby seguida de cerca por una muy confundida Meredith. El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta y Martha se abrió paso entre los curiosos para arrodillarse junto a su hijo.

— ¡Oh, Richard! —Exclamó la mujer cubriendo su boca y poniéndose de pie para hacer algo de espacio. Se tranquilizó solo un poco cuando supo que los paramédicos estaban en camino, pero la preocupación de madre seguía instaurada en ella.

* * *

Kate Beckett caminaba por la acera enrollada en su abrigo negro, sosteniendo su bolso en su pecho y sobre todo pensando mucho. No entendía por qué había actuado así, de esa manera tan errónea y sobre todo inmadura. Por dios, era una adulta y aun así había actuado como toda una adolescente asustada. ¿A qué le temía en realidad? ¿A Castle? ¡Ja! Él era la última persona a la que le debería de temer, no solo porque sabía que era un buen hombre, sino porque tenía constancia de que él nunca la lastimaría.

¿Entonces qué había pasado por su cabeza cuando salió corriendo? No quería apresurar los pasos de su relación para terminar tropezando hacia el fracaso. Kate no quería que lo suyo con Castle se terminara. Nunca. _Que tonta he sido_ , se dijo negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta en la calle cuando miró una ambulancia pasar a toda prisa junto a ella con las sirenas encendidas. Suspiró con tristeza, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la camioneta se parara en…? Al girar su cabeza haca el apartamento de Castle su corazón se detuvo. La ambulancia se había estacionado justo enfrente del edificio. Un pequeño botón de alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza. ¿Y si…? No era posible. No podía ser posible. No _debía_ ser posible. Aunque…

Sin pensarlo más cambió su dirección hacia la de la ambulancia y se detuvo en seco en la entrada del edificio cuando se topó con el cuerpo de su novio en esa camilla, la sangre manchándole el rostro y la camisa. _No, no, no. Él no_.

—R–Rick… ¡Rick! —Gritó tratando de llegar hasta la camilla, pero uno de los paramédicos la detuvo de los hombros, causando aún más impacto en las reacciones de Kate. La detective se agitó, tratando de escabullirse de los brazos de paramédico para llegar hasta Castle. Golpeó, pateó, luchó, pero todo en vano. La camilla de él desapareció dentro de la ambulancia y Kate se alteró mucho más al ver el charco de sangre al fondo del lobby—. ¡Rick! ¡Rick! ¡Rick! —Sus gritos atrajeron la atención de las personas, quienes dejaron sus actividades para centrarse en la _loca_ que gritaba despavorida.

—Katherine —Martha se acercó a la castaña abrazándola pese a sus constantes gritos, asintiéndole al paramédico en señal de que lo tenía controlado. La llevó con cuidado hasta una silla que le facilitaron—. Katherine, escúchame. Richard saldrá de esto, no es algo tan grave. Estará bien —Pero Kate no escuchaba razones. Su llanto se volvió más intenso y sus gritos más altos; su cuerpo se estremecía y parecía que ella saltaría sobre alguien en cualquier momento.

—Le aplicaré un sedante —Dijo uno de los paramédicos preparando una aguja grande con rapidez para aplicársela antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Martha siguió acariciando el cabello de la detective hasta que esta cayó dormida en la silla acolchada. Sintió lástima por ella; justo cuando su relación con Richard iba bien algo pasaba y todo se resquebrajaba. Era duro verla así, tan indefensa que sintió enormes ganas de protegerla. Quizá ahora entendía a Rick y su inmensa preocupación por la detective.

Cuando despertara tendría que tomar un taxi hacia el hospital y solo deseaba que Kate estuviese tranquila para hacer ese viaje.

* * *

 **Me alejaré lentamente antes de que quieran matarme…**

 **¿Reviews?**

 ***Grace***


	20. Chapter 19

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí aún?**

 **Un mes sin actualizar. Es normal que quieran matarme o algo, así que les dejaré esto por aquí y esperaré los resultados…**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas**

 **Disftuten!**

* * *

Capítulo XIX

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos supo de inmediato que se encontraba en un auto en movimiento, y no solo por la vibración del asiento acolchado donde se encontraba recostada, sino por la vista de los edificios que pasaban por la ventana que tenía justo en frente.

Había algo mal en todo eso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en un auto por las calles poco transitadas de New York? No recordaba haberse subido a ningún auto y menos haberse quedado dormida. ¿Había estado dormida? Tampoco recordaba tener sueño.

¿Entonces qué era? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar qué había ocurrido y cómo había llegado ahí. De algo estaba segura: le martilleaba la cabeza. Las punzadas de dolor se extendían desde el punto justo arriba de las orejas hasta su frente y bajaban hacia los ojos. El dolor no la dejaba concentrarse y en un intento por alejarlo se llevó ambas manos hacia las sienes para masajearlas, justo cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro.

Fue ahí cuando advirtió la presencia de su compañera de viaje. Despacio giró su mirada para encontrarse con una mujer pelirroja que le sonreía con pena. Martha Rodgers. ¿Cómo era posib…? _Ohh_. Entonces lo recordó.

Meredith.

La ambulancia.

Castle.

Sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Y también se acordó del paramédico que la sostuvo para inyectarle una dosis de sedante que la dejó noqueada al instante bajo los cuidados de la actriz. Eso era definitivamente un retroceso en su mejoría. Castle estaba en un hospital y ella no sabía nada más. Quería –necesitaba– saberlo, pero no podía encontrar su voz para preguntar. Pero más que saber de su estado, necesitaba verlo y abrazarlo.

Se sintió culpable. Claro que había sido su culpa. Si ella no hubiera salido huyendo del loft de Castle entonces él no hubiese ido tras ella y no habría accidente. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_. Eran por esas razones por las cuales le costó abrirse a una relación con él. No quería herirlo con sus altibajos y que todo terminara siendo un desastre. Pero su corazón siempre gritó otra cosa y se dejó guiar por esa voz interna hasta los brazos de Castle, donde sintió una calidez indescriptible que nunca había experimentado. No era difícil acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento y menos cuando había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en una fría soledad.

Y en ese momento su muro subía un par de tablones más.

Llegaron a su destino no mucho tiempo después y Martha la apremió para levantarse y salir del taxi. Quiso quedarse ahí acurrucada hasta que Castle llegara por ella, pero supo que eso no pasaría. Con lentitud se incorporó para salir del vehículo, sintiendo sus músculos aún entumecidos debido al sedante. Odiaba el efecto que esa medicina ejercía en ella. Cada movimiento que daba era lento y rígido, y por más que tratara de suavizarlos no podía. Al final optó por darse por vencida y se recargó en la pared más cercana mientras la actriz le pagaba al taxi.

—Vamos querida —Dijo Martha comenzando a avanzar hacia la entraba. Pero Kate había comenzado a llorar de nuevo a sus espaldas, recargada en los bloques de la pared sin moverse. _Oh, niña_ , pensó Martha regresando en sus pasos para tomar a la detective del brazo y guiarla hacia dentro, a pesar de sus llantos. No era su culpa que la vida la hubiese tratado de esa manera, ni tampoco del reciente accidente. Katherine Beckett no tenía la culpa de nada malo que le pasara ni que pudiera repercutir en la salud de Richard.

Bajo esta seguridad, Martha llevó a Beckett hasta la sala de espera donde una enfermera les informó que los doctores se encontraban suturando la herida que tenía en la parte frontal de la cabeza, casi en la frente. Había sido bastante profunda y había perdido mucha sangre, pero las cosas estarían bien.

Kate se dejó caer agotada en una silla cercana y subió las piernas para abrazarlas contra su pecho, escondiendo su cabeza para que nadie viera las lágrimas que no podía controlar. Aunque la enfermera fue bastante clara con respecto a la certera y pronta recuperación de Castle, Kate no podía dejar de llorar. La preocupación la embargaba, al igual que una enorme necesidad de verlo. Nada estaba escrito si no lo miraba y se cercioraba por ella misma de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Alexis llegó minutos más tarde, deteniendo sus apresurados pasos frente a su abuela y la detective. Su cara estaba roja tanto por el frío como por correr desde donde la dejó el taxi hasta ahí. Se dio un momento para tomar aire antes de que comenzaran las preguntas que hicieron a Kate hundirse más en la silla.

— ¿Cómo está mi papá? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo podré verlo? —Martha volvió a colocar una mano en el hombro de Beckett y con la otra le indicó a su nieta que se sentara. La joven obedeció tomando aire de nuevo.

—Tu padre cayó de las escaleras y se abrió la cabeza. Ahora mismo le están suturando pero estará bien y podrás ir a verlo —Alexis asintió más tranquila, girando su cabeza para mirar a Kate, quien seguía en posición fetal en la silla blanca de plástico. Algo no estaba bien en ella, y eso era notable. ¿Qué sucedía en verdad?

—Detective Beckett —Llamó Alexis, pero ella no se inmutó—. Kate —La voz suave de la joven usando su nombre de pila la hizo sacar su cabeza de su escondite para mirarla tras una capa de lágrimas—. Todo estará bien —Escuchar la seguridad de Alexis en esa promesa la hizo asentir, pero no quiso decir nada. No podía hacerlo.

* * *

Para Kate parecieron horas, pero solo habían pasado algunos minutos antes de que la enfermera les avisara que el señor Castle había salido de cirugía y había sido trasladado a una habitación y que se encontraba aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Dudó en moverse, pero al final siguió a las dos mujeres rumbo a la habitación de Castle, en donde lo encontró con una gasa enorme en la cabeza, una vía conectada a su brazo que le daba suero, completamente dormido y cientos de moretones que adornaban su piel. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

¿A quién le recordaba? Probablemente a ella misma. Así debió lucir meses atrás cuando cometió un error enorme al tratar de refugiarse en la cobardía en vez de los brazos que tan abiertos siempre habían estado. Oh, dios, si ella sufría con esa imagen y las circunstancias, para él debió ser un infierno tener que aferrarse a una posibilidad incierta que la aferraba a esa camilla y a un sueño profundo. Un coma. Él, afortunadamente, solo se encontraba bajo anestesia, lo cual era algo de todos modos. Era lo suficiente para hacer a Kate Beckett llorar de nuevo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mullido junto a la camilla y volvió a ponerse en posición fetal. Alexis no perdía detalle de la detective. Su abuela le había contado lo sucedido y quería saber si Kate estaría bien. No la había escuchado decir ni una sola palabra desde que llegó y según Martha no había dicho nada desde que despertó del sedante. Ni ella misma estaba así, ni por ser su padre quien estaba en la camilla. ¿Entonces por qué afectaba tanto a Beckett? Hubo una respuesta en particular que hizo a Alexis sentarse junto a la castaña:

Culpa. ¿Qué más si no?

—Hey, quiero que sepas que no creo que tengas la culpa. Y la abuela tampoco lo cree. Nadie lo hace, así que no te auto reproches—. Alexis abrazó a Kate por los hombros y ella se dejó hacer sabiendo que algo tenía la familia Castle–Rodgers que sus abrazos eran reconfortantes. Las lágrimas cesaron pero el silencio siguió. _Algo es algo_ , se dijo Alexis.

Fue hasta después de una hora cuando Richard despertó con la boca seca y un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Martha y Alexis se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentadas para abrazarlo con cuidado y llamar al doctor que llegó enseguida con un diagnostico bueno y algunas indicaciones que debería seguir, así como medicamentos que debería tomar.

Kate esperó sentada en el sofá, en donde llevaba la última hora sin moverse y ahora sus ya entumidos músculos pedían algún estímulo. No quería entrometerse en un momento familiar y esperaría para poder disculparse y obtener en perdón de su… ¿novio? No sabía si debería seguir llamándolo así. Quizá Castle ya no la quería con él. Quizá él sí estaba enojado. Alguien debería estarlo, ¿no?

Martha le guiñó el ojo a su hijo y Alexis besó la mejilla de su padre antes de que se retiraran dejando al escritor con la detective en la habitación.

—Kate —Llamó Castle con la voz ronca, aclarándose la garganta después—. Hey, cariño, ven aquí —Beckett levantó su cabeza y obedeció, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y avanzando torpemente hasta pararse junto a la cabecera de la camilla. Verlo de cerca la hizo llorar de nuevo. Pudo ver lo alargado de la gasa y supo que la herida había sido grande. _Oh, es mi culpa_. Pero como si Rick pudiera leer sus pensamientos, dijo—: No es tu culpa, Kate. Por favor, no te culpes por esto. Fue un accidente ¿sí? —Kate se limpió las lágrimas por enésima vez y tomó la mano que Castle le tendía, sintiendo el apretón de sus dedos contra los de ella. Fuerza. Eso le dio—. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. La herida cerrará y listo. No es tu culpa. Te amo —Las últimas palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

Se abalanzó sobre el pecho del escritor para abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro al mismo tiempo que Castle le devolvía el abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acunándola en su pecho pese al dolor de las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

—Oh, estaba tan asustada. Vi tanta sangre que creí que te perdería —Pero Rick la hizo callar con un beso que pretendía ser tierno.

—Nunca. Nunca me perderás, Kate — Kate sonrió contra los labios de él y trató de incorporarse—. Si quieres puedes recostarte aquí conmigo —Sugirió Castle haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. Odiaba verla llorar por lo que verla sonreír fue como un alivio para él. Kate no perdió tiempo y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de él, esta vez teniendo cuidado pues sabía que estaba herido.

—Yo también te amo, Rick —Hubo un largo silencio antes de que fuera Kate quien lo rompiera—. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando vi la sangre en el piso. Tuvieron que sedarme para que me calmara. Yo… lo-lo siento, Rick —Pidió Kate en voz alta. Desde que despertó se había pasado suplicando disculpas en su mente, pero hasta ese momento lo decía en alto.

—Hey, está bien. No fue tu culpa…

— ¡Claro que lo fue! Yo fui quien salí huyendo de tu casa solo porque no pude enfrentar tu petición.

—Fui yo quien no tuvo cuidado — _Oh, Castle_. Kate no podía alejar ese sentimiento aunque lo intentara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo se desencadenó por sus acciones, y un paso sería encararlo.

—Pero yo me fui, en lugar de quedarme a tratar de aclarar mi mente. Me escondí en mí misma y las cosas terminaron así. No puedo permitir que mis acciones repercutan en aquellos a quien amo — _¿Que qué?_ Se preguntó Castle. Ella no podía estar pensando en retroceder, ¿verdad? No podía permitir que ella se tomara el lujo de echarse la culpa y escapar. No de nuevo.

—Dime que no estás pensando en dejarme —El rostro de Kate fue una mezcla de asombro total. _¿Dejarte? No, jamás_. Casi se rio de la posibilidad de dejarlo, porque sabía que no podría sobrevivir ni un día sin él. Ni una noche, siquiera. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Quizá no era sano pero no podía evitarlo.

—No, Rick, no pienso volver a ocultarme. Estaba pensando en todo lo contrario. Quiero ser capaz de hablar de todo contigo, de contarte todo y dejarte ver hasta el lugar más profundo de mi mente. Te amo ¿okay? Yo… —Kate hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio. _Aquí vamos_. Con el dedo índice recorrió el contorno del rostro del escritor, sonriendo después—. Estaba pensando en aceptar tu propuesta. Me quedaré por unos días, hasta que pasen las fiestas o quizá hasta que vuelva a la comisaría…

—El tiempo que quieras, Kate —Respondió Castle sellando el pacto con un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Esta historia tiene un final muy cercano. No sé cuántos capítulos más pero no muchos. Igual no se preocupen, ya tengo otra idea en mente jaja no he comenzado a trabajar en ella pero cuando termine esta historia comenzaré**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y acepto sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, de todo… déjenme saber qué piensan**

 **Saludos!**

 ***Grace***


End file.
